Remedy In The Shadows
by Crimson Bandit
Summary: An illness enters the forest. Link thinks a trip for a cure will be short, but it turns to a new problem. Who can he really trust? RR. Rating may go up if needed. Yeah...this summary sucks...but does the story?
1. Leaving

**A/N. Hello! You happen to have clicked on my story. Well thank you for that! I'll just leave this short and let you do the rest. Hey, you might like it.**

**Disclaimer- Zelda is not mine…**

**Remedy In the Shadows Chapter 1**

A troubled boy walks through a field in the daylight. He dresses in green garments that most wouldn't be familiar with. As he walks his head is tipped forward, cornflower hair hiding his main facial features. Atop of his hair lies a simple green cap, matching his clothing. Along his back is a simple engraved metal shield. A strait steel sword accompanies the shield, both objects are securely strapped to the boy's body. He wouldn't go anywhere without them. Along his shoulder is a small satchel.

He isn't alone though, within his hat is his partner, Navi. The fairy that accompanies him wherever he goes. Ever since she met him, Her job has been to help him throughout life, so far she has done well.

As the boy walked, his mind thought back to what had happened, the voices of his kind echoed in his head.

_'It's not your fault'_

_'It's not safe here anymore, get out while you can'_

_'Maybe the cure is elsewhere'_

_'How are you helping by being here?'_

They had just come from their home in Kokiri forest. The forest had been peaceful, everything was normal up until two weeks ago. It started with one of his fellow Kokiri feeling ill. It wasn't a big deal, sure it was rare that they would get sick, but it was possible, so some of the children took care of the weak one. However, the treatment the boy was receiving didn't help, he seem to get even more sick as time passed. The children went to the young (but experienced) Deku Tree for any special types of potions, or herbs to help the boy, but at that point, the illness had begun to spread. A few more of the Kokiri showed symptoms that the first child had shown, it was obvious that they ha the illness as well.

At night Link found himself praying to Saria, she was his friend. Once Link had gotten rid of Ganondorf, she had left to helped protect the forest while being the sage of the Forest Temple hidden within the woods. All of the sages had gone to the appropriate temple. Saria never answered his prayers, none of the sages ever did, it was understandable, but it made Link feel so alone.

Since prayers weren't going to help, Link and others went throughout the forest, using everything they could find, they tried dozens of herbal combinations, but still a cure could not be found. At one point, Link made a suggestion of him leaving the forest, and that perhaps a cure for the illness could be found elsewhere. Of course he wasn't being serious, he didn't want to leave his only home. He had only "disposed" of Ganondorf one year ago, he didn't want to leave his home when he started to feel comfortable there for the first time. And, he didn't want to leave his friends in the hands of danger.

_'I still don't know how I actually got to this decision.'_ Now was not a time to be thinking about this, but he couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering. It had only taken a matter of time, and soon half of the Kokiri population was infected. Everyone grew worried, at a meeting one of his friends recalled his comment about leaving. After some debating it was soon decided, Link had been asked to search for a possible cure outside of the forest. Some thought he should go because, he had already survived outside of their home before, and he knows the area. However, some of the Kokiri thought in the other direction. Some accused Link of being bad luck, that his existence caused disturbance within the forest, and that getting him out would let the forest be in peace. Navi told him to ignore them, but he thought that they had the right to think that, he had always been the scapegoat of the tribe.

Whatever their reason, it seemed like everyone wished that Link would leave the forest, and with nothing else to do, that's what he did. He had to leave, to save his friends.

_'Was that the real reason you left? Or where you worried about you own safety?'_ The unwanted thought passed though his mind slowly, it started to sink in, but he shook it off. He couldn't do anything about that now, he left, if he were to turn back now, it would all be a waist of time.

Sighing, Link looked at his surroundings, and smiled as Navi came out of his cap to join him. Hyrule Field hadn't changed much since the last time he saw it. Miles of luscious green grass, it was a wonderful site, the fact that no evil grew in the field made it even more beautiful. There weren't many trees within the field, most of the trees in Hyrule grew in the surrounding forests, so whenever he did passed a tree, small animals took advantage of the provided shade. Link didn't blame them, a summer day in Hyrule felt as if Satan had shared some of Hell's weather with the world. The overbearing heat often tempted Link to look at the clear river that ran right through the field, it seemed to call to him, he could almost taste the cool droplets in his mouth. However, he kept in mind that dehydration was the least of his worries, and that all he wanted to do was help out his tribe, he couldn't worry about himself while others were in far worse condition.

_'Right, just search for any possible help and get back home.'_

"Ya' all right there Link?" Navi's voice chirped, she actually startled him since the trip had been silent up until now.

He gave her a faint smile as they continued to walk towards Kakariko Village, they had decided to go there first. "Yeah, just a little tired, that's all."

They were walking on a dirt path, that led to locations, Link may have spoke fine, but Navi suspected something more was bothering him. She moved in front of him, and faced him flying backwards, "…Something's up. I know you pretty darn well." She laughed, he had to smile at that. When her soft laughter faded, she finished speaking, "I know you want to help, and so do I, but it might take more than just us to solve this."

Walking a little slower, Link raised an eyebrow, "And…what would you be suggesting?"

"Well…" She paused seeing the frustrated look on his face, she could tell he wasn't in a talking mood, "If this starts to become life threatening, we would want to go to the castle…"

Link rolled his eyes and groaned at her words. He was now walking faster than before, ignoring the rest of her statement, "Navi, don't think like that, this might not be as severe as it looks, all we need is a medicine that just doesn't happen to grow in the woods, that we CAN get from a medicine worker. Now lets not trouble the Royal Family with a little case of the flue, ok?"

_'…But if that is needed, how would we get in'?_

Navi was silent, she flew next to Link, than finally spoke, "True, true, don't overreact," her voice stiffened and grew serious, "but don't overlook the situation either, ok?" With that she fluttered back underneath his hat to escape the sun, and the possibility of the conversation continuing.

Link sighed again, he looked at Kakariko Village in the distance, the crystal river ran in front of it, a well-sized wheat field was also there, providing the village's people with valuable sources for making their food. Link walked toward the town, ignoring the fact that he was both hungry and thirsty. His needs could wait.

**_--------------------_**

"Thea! How 'bout you hurry up! Or perhaps you would like to do kitchen duty 'till the next blue moon?" The voice echoed through the Gerudo Halls all the way to the kitchen where Thea was zoning out of the world. She sat on a single wooden table, legs dangling to the stone floor. When the voice shook her back to reality, she took a quick glance at her surroundings. The room was quite small, since it wasn't as important as others. Along one wall stood a wood stove, with wooden racks of ingredients and tools. Along the opposite wall were some fragile wooden benches to sit and eat at, if someone wasn't one of the lucky eight who got to sit in the more lecherous chairs at the main table. Candles hung from the ceiling, firelight danced along the dark walls. They provided just enough light to allow someone to see what they were doing. Thea just wanted something to allow her to see if someone else was in her presence.

At that moment no one else had been in the room, but then the voice's owner, the advisor of the younger Gerudo girls, marched into the room, not looking happy. Thea quickly picked up the steel case beneath her, and began to look like she was working by sorting the foods displayed in front of her on the table.

"Now, If you really had been working as hard as you currently are now, we'd have left already!" Anita said, strolling over to the young girl. She was somewhat short, probably around 5 foot 4 inches, but she was strong. Thea had seen her take on some of the most stressful work without showing any exhaustion. She wore black Gerudo pants, and a matching free-flowing blouse, slightly showing her muscular stomach. Over her body was a black coat. Thea had always teased her saying it looked like a cape, her comments were always returned with a glare. Anita's dark clothes matched her long black hair that was tightly pulled back in a perfectly shaped braid. Her steel eyes stared down Thea, who was fumbling with the case.

"Please…" Thea said with confidence turning her back to her superior, "I'm practically done!" With that she quickly shoved the foods into the case, not really caring if anything got ruined.

_'There's always some dumb kids in Kakariko anyways, they wont care if a some of their homemade food goes 'missing'' _She smiled at the thought, then quickly snapped up the case, picked it up, and turned on her heels to face Anita.

"Here, how's everyone else--" She stopped in mid-sentence, she and Anita weren't the only one's now in the room. When she turned she saw Isabel, another Gerudo in training. She stood next to Anita with her jewelry-covered arms folded over her slim, bare stomach. She wore dark purple Gerudo-style pants with a shining silver belt decorated with jewels. The belt held a single scimitar attached to it, she had always liked to have one hand empty while training with blades. Her short top matched her pants, short enough to show a good amount of her stomach and her upper torso, on the edges it was decorated with various gems. Her neck shined in the candlelight with the hanging silver necklaces enhanced with multicolored gems, much like her own golden ones.

Isabel smiled at her, green eyes sparkling, "We have finished quite a long time ago Thea. We've been waiting for you to figure out how to discover the difference between things that are edible, and things that aren't" She ran a set of slim fingers through her fairy red hair, then set her hands on her hips, waiting for a response.

Thea took a step forward, her she raised her eyebrows, "Well, looks like it wasn't hard to figure out huh?" She tossed the metal case to her rival carelessly.

The case was barely caught by Isabel, Anita had to lean over and help the object be steady in her arms. The older women shot a frustrated look towards Thea, but didn't say anything, she knew her words could do nothing between the pair. All she did was walked towards the exit and motion the girls to follow. Isabel shifted the case more comfortably in her arms and walked after Anita, but not before she shot Thea a nasty look.

Sighing, Thea had no choice but to go along too. She took time to think while walking down the halls. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, it was just that she didn't enjoy spending time with girls like Isabel. She knew that she would have to work with her on the trip, but if it meant that the reward could be good for her and the Gerudo, than she would suck it up and just do it. As her thoughts wandered, she soon reached the exit of the hideout and stepped outside. The sun had rust risen, the sky was painted orange, and slightly pink, as if some kid had carelessly tossed paint into the air, and it had left a stain. With the large complex behind her, she followed Anita to the horses and wagons. She passed the night watch girls, some greeted her with a nod or a smile, she only returned the gestures to some. A familiar noise caught her attention, she turned and saw that a few of the guards were bringing in new horses up to the animal-care, and track area to her right. She wasn't old enough to own her own horse, but she always dreamt of one.

_'Newcomers, and not a bad bunch.' _Her gaze continued to look at the horses, even as they were nearly out of sight. She looked a little too long however, She suddenly felt her body walked into a stiff object. The shock sent Thea stumbled backwards, she fell to the desert ground, she felt her body hit the sand. She shook her head, her long brown hair was in her eyes, blocking her vision. She tried to brush it away, and she felt something moving by her side. When her vision was clear she saw Anita kneeling besides her, she started to help her, but stopped. Her head dropped, Thea looked up, and felt her heart skip a heat.

A tall young adult stood in front of her. His dark garments were covered in an even darker armor. He wore jewel-encrusted gauntlets with spiked knuckles. His hands rested near the hilts of his twin swords attached to the belt around his waist. She shifted her gaze upward and saw his face, it was pale and emotion-less. She couldn't read his dark eyes. His black hair rest upon his strong shoulders, moving slightly in the wind. He moved forward slightly. Soon he was right above her, black boots almost touching her simple brown shoes.

"That's and interesting way to greet a leader in the morning, 'eh young one?" He raised an eyebrow, but the rest of his face was still unreadable.

_'Your not THAT older than me…'_ Thea let the thought drift off as she noticed that the rest of the Gerudos had joined Anita in a bow towards their leader. She decided to speak quickly to get out of the situation.

"Ambro- LORD Ambrose," she had stopped to correct herself, "I apologize for that." She laughed, trying to lighten the obviously dark mood, "I've never really been known to be a morning person, and I got destra-" Ambrose put up a hand signaling her to stop, he looked around impatiently, then back at Thea who was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Dear child, don't bored me with your excuses, you're sorry and that's what matters. I have no time to hear you babble. Just go along with Dear Anita and the rest." With that he brushed passed her, the women stayed kneeling until he passed and went into the Hideout. They then went back to their duties.

_'Scum!' _Thea almost spoke that, when Anita helped her up, she spat on the ground where Ambrose had stood. After their old leader Ganondorf had "left", Ambrose stood out in becoming the new leader. She was told little about him, but she heard that he had led a gang rebels in another land, but they had all been killed in the war that ha been going on. He was the only one that survived. However he wasn't King of the Gerudos yet, he was given the title leader, but the elder Gerudos didn't think he deserved the term "King", they said he would have to prove that he should be their king.

She brushed dirt off of her red clothing, and secured her pair of scimitars along her golden belt. When all was well, Thea glanced up and saw that Isabel was smiling at her. She didn't stop smiling at her when she hoped into the wagon that would take them out of the Valley.

**A/N. So how was that? I just wanted to give the readers a look at two main characters, If ya liked this, than look for the next chapter coming soon.**

**Peace out**

**Crimson Bandit**


	2. No Trespassing!

**A/N. Well Hello again! Here's the second chapter to Remedy in the Shadows.**

**Ya'll know, I don't own Zelda, or any Zelda characters, If I did, I probably wouldn't be here.**

**Remedy in the Shadows Chapter 2**

9:00 AM

_'Darkness, everything was dark… Thea was laying in darkness, she wanted to move but she couldn't._

_Suddenly everything changed, she was no longer 13, she was 5 again. Those were the days where being a Gerudo just meant just not getting in other's way. She was standing now, she didn't remember moving, and she was no longer alone. A women, Nabooru, was there with her. She was showing the young Thea a blade. She wasn't aloud to touch them at her age, yet Nabooru had always bent a rule or two if it meant it would help Thea._

_Red. Fire erupted within the dark. Thea was alone again, she couldn't move away from the flames. A loud trotting erupted from nowhere. She turned and saw a black horse galloping towards her. It leaped over the flames, towards her…'_

"Come on Girl! Lets go!" A voice stirred Thea from her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open, and snapped shut again as she was rudely greeted by the shining sun. "What the hell?" She grimaced as she tried to stand up, eyes squinted. She had fallen asleep on the ride to Kakariko Village, she looked around, and saw that the girls had already gone into the Inn where they would be staying at.

It was Chloe who had woken her, "Hurry up! Come on! Let's get our stuff in our room. Anita will be angry if you slack off!"

Thea groaned, causing her friend to laugh. She shook off her laziness and got ready to work.

**_-----------------------_**

1:00

As Link climbed the final steps leading to Kakariko Village, he could hear the town before he saw it. His ears were filled with the sounds of children laughing and crying. Soothing music was coming from somewhere, but it was covered by the yells of men arguing. Some were arguing with other men, while some seemed to be loosing an argument to their wives. Link smiled, trying to hold back a laugh.

He hoped that the Village was in good care, as he turned the corner to enter the town, he saw he had few things to worry about. It was different than the last time he was there, it had really developed. Small brick building filled the area, families and their pets occupied some of them. He noticed that in the town's center there was a larger building labeled; Inn. The population of the Village had clearly grown. On the northern upper half of the Village there where some small businesses, a market, tool shop, and the other one was a potion shop.

_'There.'_ He thought, he was about to walk towards the shop, but Navi, who was now out of his cap, shoved him forward into a small tree.

"Hay! What are you doing?" He tried to stand, but decided not to. He hadn't had any food or water throughout the day, and he was exhausted. He just sat, back leaning against the oak, he tried to clear his mind. The Village's sounds had calmed down. The noisy adults had probably called some of the children inside for lunch. The only sound that filled his ears was of the large windmill that stood at the end of the Village, right before the graveyard. It pumped water from the small well to the buildings, the thought of that water made him dizzy.

"Your not taking another step until you rest," It was an order, and Link didn't feel like going against it, "Do you want anything? Water? Food? A night's Rest?" She fluttered down to him, Link closed his eyes and sighed. Those things all sounded so good, they lingered in his mind. The thought of a day when he did nothing but lay in a comfortable bed was a beautiful thought.

_'There's an Inn, you could always…No'_

He opened his eyes, smiling at his friend, "Navi, I thought you knew me? A little lack of sleep doesn't stop me."

She laughed, and than lightly hit him on the head, "I DO know you! I know your too damn stubborn, that's gonna to kill you one day my friend!"

Link opened his mouth to speak but closed it, after a second of thinking he spoke, "Well actually, death could be worse than that right? So where's the problem?"

The pair laughed, trying to make their situation more cheerful. After a few moments, Link looked up the hill to the potion shop, the mood was ruined when he thought back to Kokiri Forest, his hurt friends, and what could happen if they didn't return. Navi noticed his sad expression.

"Don't worry, this will be figured out," Her voice was soft, barely auditable, but Link heard, "Come on, are you ok to go?"

He snapped his attention back to her and nodded. Using the tree to help him balance, he stood. When he was steady he took a few steps to his right, toward the hill leading to the shop, Navi was right next to him. She rarely left his side, and he liked it that way. Whenever he couldn't figure something out, she was always there to help. It just made him feel better knowing that someone was there for him.

As he moved he took a quick glance at the Inn. It was like the other buildings, white bricks, wooden roof, but it was quiet larger, it had a few windows, probably about one per guest room. What caught Link's attention was that only one window was open, it was on the second floor, and he could had sworn that he had seen movement. He thought he had seen someone within the house, a women, no, it was more like a girl. Long hair, unhappy face. A part of him wished he could have seen all of the girl before she ran off.

_'Please, now is not the time to let any thoughts of love sink into your mind. WOW you saw a silhouette, must be love.' _Telling his mind to shut up, he turned back to walk with Navi up the grassy steps. They were worn down, Link was surprised that none of them crumbled beneath his feet. A few lauging children ran down them, almost colliding with Link, luckily he swiftly moved to the side. As he continued to climb he could here the children whisper about him, about his clothes and the "little shining light" that followed him.

At the top of the hill strait ahead was the heavily guarded trail to Death Mountain, Link laughed as he remembered actually how easy it was to pass into the mountain a year ago. He wondered what it would take in the present time. To his right were the miscellaneous shops, every so often a shopper would emerge from the shop, some carrying objects, some not. To Link's left, was the lonely potion shop, no lights shone through the windows, no one came out from the door.

Navi had also noticed this, she flew ahead of the boy and up to the shop's wooden door. She was still for a while, weightless body just floating there, then, "…Uh, come here Link."

Link walked over to his partner, she was still staring at the door. When he was close enough he saw that she wasn't looking at the door, but a piece of parchment nailed to the door. It was torn at the edges, covered with sloppy handwriting. He read the note, brow furrowed, it read-

_To those who read this- Potion shop may be closed for the time being, low on ingredients! Come back when it's clear that the shop is open. No Trespassing!_

_-Your potion dealer, Salvia_

A feeling flowed within Link's veins. It wasn't quite anger, but close. He needed to get into the shop, if the owner didn't have the right ingredients, than they at least might be able to tell them what they would need for the illness.

Still staring at the note, Navi spoke, "What to you suggest we do now?"

Link sighed, he needed to think, the heat continued to work at his mind, making it a difficult task. He placed his palm on to door, it was rough, little splinters stuck out from the wood, lightly poking his skin. Not caring, he leaned into the door- and suddenly felt it leave his touch! His eyes shot open as his body stumbled forward into the building. His feet stumbled on the old floorboards that were inside. He fought the force that was causing him to fall, and was able to control his movements.

_'Why was the door open?' _He steadied himself and looked around, prepared to see someone or something. The room wasn't much better than outside, the air was hot and moist. Link wiped a single sweat drop as it slowly dripped down his face. Navi joined him, providing light, exposing the room. It was small, but it had a lot of room since it was nearly empty. A few dusty shelves hung on the old walls. Some were slanted, leaving broken items along the floor. As Link stepped, the wooden floorboards creaked, they were coated with broken glass. Ahead of them was a large desk, papers were scattered around it. Behind the desk were drawers. Some of them were ripped open, showing that they were empty, their old contents laid on the floor.

Link took another step forward-- and stopped in mid stride, a light shuffling could be heard, it was close. When he heard nothing, he slowly and carefully allowed himself to take another step forward, but the shuffling started again. Link tilted his head curiously, he glanced back at Navi, and motioned for her to come closer. He shrugged at her when she said nothing, then snapped his head to the sound of the noise as it started again. It was coming from behind the desk. As it stopped for a final time, Navi motioned for him to move forward.

Taking a deep breath, he moved as quietly as possible. It was silent, he could almost hear the wind blowing outside, he almost wished he could be back out there. It was still silent as he reached the edge of the desk, but he knew something was there. He placed his hands on the surface, shifting the disorganized papers slightly. He leaned forward, trying to see what was behind the counter, "..Um--"

A figure shot up from the shadows, it slammed it fists upon the counter sending papers sailing through the air. The sudden shock sent Link falling backwards, he fell to the floor hard. He scooted backwards, ignoring the fact that glass was piercing through his flesh. His hands stung with pain, he lifted them and saw his own blood drip to the floor.

"You! You! You boy! Who, who are you!" a voice screeched.

"Link! Get up!" Navi spat at him, she was by his side, looking at the form behind the desk.

Forgetting the pain, Link stood quickly, he lost his breath when he saw the one who was staring right back at him. It was a women, an old women. Her bony fists were still clenched on the desk, both forearms were covered with black beaded bracelets. The rest of her arms her hidden beneath a red, wool cloak. It was tattered, covered with dirt and leaves. Underneath the cloak she wore a black dress that flowed down to her feet. It looked quite simple, but the edges were made to look like thorny vines, adding an eerie look to the outfit. The cloak's hood was down, letting her long, gray hair fall free. It framed her bony pale face that seemed to have lost life years ago. Her old gray eyes glared at him, her thin pale lips were set on a line.

"What? What Boy! Have you no tongue!" As she spoke Link saw that she only had some of her teeth.

_'Oh man, is she sane?'_ Link cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully, "…Madam? Please accept my apology. We didn't come to cause chaos, we only thought you might be able to help."

Those white eyes narrowed at him, as if searching for something. Than to Link's surprise, she leaped over the counter, now she was right in front of him. She held a foul smell that Link tried to ignore, "Now Boy! I asked who you are!" She snapped, her voice cracked at the final words.

Swallowing again, he stuttered, "I…I'm Link," He motioned to Navi, "And that's Navi. We thought that…" He trailed off as she circled him, he shuddered when she lifted his hat and sniffed his hair.

"Forest! The Forest! Your from the Forest, 'eh Boy?" She placed her hands on his shoulders, and leaned down so that they her at even height. She stared at him.

When he realized that she was waiting for an answer, he nodded. She laughed, it was haunting. The sound made a knot in Link's stomach. He couldn't help but step backwards, "Madam, please, can you help us? We need some herbs, can you recommend some?"

She stopped laughing and turned to him again, a look of disgust on her face, "Boy! What could I possibly do? The only things I have are too common. I've used the rare items for experiments. I have nothing!"

The words shocked Link, he looked to Navi who looked back at him, then back at the old hag. Link took a step forward, pleading, "But madam--"

"Salvia! My name is Salvia, boy!"

"Salvia!" He went again, "Please, If we can describe the illness, would you at least be able to suggest someth--"

She charged towards him, eyes full of rage, "I have NOTHING! Out boy, NOW! I have work, work that must be done!"

Navi was with Link, it was her turn to talk, "But--"

"OUT!"

The single word echoed in their ears, and that was it, the pair ran out of the old shop before another word could be said. Neither one of them wanted to spend another minuet with the old potion maker.

**A/N. Well how was that? R/R to let me know. Anyways, look for the next chapter coming soon, I hate writers block…**

**-Later**

**-Crimson Bandit**


	3. Slaine And The Boys

**A/N. Wow, I'm correcting my mistakes in the chapters, and I just realized how much I suck at taking my time. I rush with re-reading it, so there might have been grammar errors. I'm correcting them though!**

**...I DON'T OWN ZELDA!**

**Remedy in the Shadows Chapter 3**

"Ok, forget that! We'll go somewhere else!" The pair from the forest ran back down the steps that they had come from. Not caring that the nearly ran into a crowd of villagers.

When they had reached the bottom, they walked to the nearest house, leaning against its walls, breathing heavily. Link closed his eyes, mumbling, "So where's the nearest sane doctor?" Frustrated he kicked his heel against the wall, slight pain shot up his leg. Grimacing he opened his eyes. Navi was in front of his face, her light blurred his vision.

"Navi." he mumbled again, moving to the end of the house he turned the corner. Even when he left her, his vision was still obscure, gasping, he wiped his forehead.

_'The heats getting to me, if I don't rest soon…'_

"Link!" Navi was shouting from behind him.

Link turned his head to her, still heading around the corner, "Wha-? A force shoved at Link, pushing him backwards. With his mind so confused he couldn't help but fall to the ground. One of his hand landed on a jagged rock, re-opening his previous wounds. Wincing, he shook his head, trying to discover what had just happened.

"Hay! Kid, What the hell do ya' think you're doing?!"

Looking up, Link had to blink a few times to clear the blurred colors that he saw. The voice belonged to a young man, but which one he could not tell. He couldn't tell how many there were, he wasn't in the mood to count. At least half a dozen men stood above him, Link guessed that they were probably in their late teens.

One of them stepped forward, "Did you hear me? I asked you a question!" It was the same one who had spoke before. His dark face was slightly hidden behind even darker hair. He wore black trousers, they were cut, almost shredded at the ends. His muscular torso was covered with a dirty gray shirt underneath a long black vest. It too was like the shredded pants. A black tattoo rode up the skin of his left muscular arm, it seemed to spell out something that Link could not read.

Failing, Link tried to speak and stand at the same time, "Who are you?" He mentally hit himself for saying those words.

_'Great thing to say to say to a thug! Just great! He probably won't let ya' leave now!'_

The man looked at him, a look of disbelief on his face, he went closer and kneeled in front of Link. He smiled- than looked shocked as Navi fluttered closer. He seemed almost mesmerized by her presence, but the shock past, he took his attention back to Link; smiling again.

"What kinda kid are ya'? Don't you know ya' gotta answer to your superiors when they ask ya' a question?" The rest of his group laughed. One of them commented.

"Maybe his mother hasn't taught him that yet!" They laughed again.

The one closest to Link smirked, turning his head back to his friends, "Yeah, it's a pity what they learn nowadays. This one's mother probably gave up on him!"

_'…Bastard'_

The words stuck in his mind, It was as if they sparked something within him. Anger arose inside of him, it slowly began to flow throughout him.

"I don't believe you did anything to make you our superiors!" Navi flew right into the man's face. Her sudden movement sent his raven hair back, exposing more of his face. Link noted the scar that crept up his cheek.

An arm flew out from the man. His fist came out a smacked Navi away. Her small body hit the wall hard, she instantly hit the ground afterwards. Her shining wings tried to carry her upwards a few times, but gave up. She lie still.

"Please, I wasn't talking to ya'. Ya' little pixie!" He stood, and gave a proud smile as he turned to the rest of the group.

The small flame of anger within Link had now erupted into a gigantic inferno of rage. It hurt him to hear foul things said about the mother he never knew, it hurt him more to see someone he considered his closest to family get hurt. He also stood, it was hard because his vision was still obscured, but that wouldn't stop him.

He withdrew his sword, and placed the tip of the blade on the neck of the one who had angered him. It was a little awkward with the size difference, but Link could have the blade easily past through his flesh.

The older man just froze there. His eyes would change between looking at the blade, and the one who controlled it. His group of men moved forward slightly, their hands moving toward their own swords, Link found the looks on their faces priceless. The one Link held captive held up a palm and motioned for them to come closer. In doing so Link pressed the blade slightly, making an indent in the man's neck. The others halted at the sight, but again, they were motioned forward, the man was laughing now, "Please, do ya' actually think he's got the guts to do it? Bastard probably can't handle a dinner fork."

As the rest of the men surrounded Link, he really started to regret turning that corner. None of this could have ever happened.

Now it was Link's neck who was surrounded by steel, but he still held his, hands shaking slightly from numbness.

"Look at 'em Slaine, He can barely hold the thing!" One of the others spoke out, talking to their captive leader.

Slaine looked down at Link, still smiling, a smile like that could fool anyone, but it wasn't working now, "I suggest you lower your rapier boy." The tone of his voice was serious, but it was obvious that he was laughing on the inside.

_'No way out.'_

The blade left Slaine's neck slowly, Link held it at his side, hoping that he would feel the steel leave his own neck.

"Well?" Another one of the group spoke again, the question directed at Slaine, who continued to study the young boy.

All he did was nod, with that small movement, the hot blades were removed from Link's skin, he was relieved, but he still regret taking his own from the older man's neck. He sighed, glaring at Slaine, who was still right in front of him.

Then, the sounds of swords being sheathed.

_'Fools.'_

Link didn't know what was going through his head, but he took that moment and lifted his of blade again, but instead of bringing it to Slaine's throat, he brought its edge down on his tattooed arm. Making a small slice on the skin. Blood oozed from the wound, flowing freely onto the grass, staining it.

Slaine screamed at the sudden attack. He grasped at his arm spreading the blood onto his hand, "Hold the little son of a bitch!"

The men obeyed the order before it was even said. The next thing that happened was all a blur. Link could feel them grab him, he felt his sword leave his pale fingers, he heard it hit the ground. The hands that tore at him suddenly shoved him into the wall, pressing him into the brick even when their was nothing left between him an the stone.

Somewhere within the action, he heard the voice say again, "Move!"

Link tried to see who it was, but his vision was getting worse, he now felt a grip slide around his throat, and begin to squeeze. It was the only touch he felt, he realized it was Slaine when he felt the wetness of the other man's blood slide down his skin.

Link tried whatever he could, he kicked, but hit nothing but air, when he tried to scream, only a painful cough escaped his lips. Darkness started to form around what he saw, he closed his eyes tightly, hoping that everything would clear, that he would open them and be back home, with his friends who were cured, but when they opened again, he saw nothing, he felt nothing. He only heard a few foreign voices speak.

"What are you doing!"

"Slaine!"

"Let the boy go!"

With the voices filling Link's mind, he felt the world slip away…and he was glad. He no longer felt the gripping hands on his flesh, he no longer heard the encouraging words of Slaine's buddies, or the shouts of the villagers, he no longer felt the pain as he went into a much needed slumber.

The wind carried the shouts into the Inn's window. They had started as shouts of commands, then over time grew into shrieks of anger and fury. Thea had been listening to the situation that was happening outside. She almost wished that she could be there to see it. There seemed to be a big commotion over something, and the fact that she had no clue what was going on was killing her inside!

"You hear it too?" Chloe had noticed Thea's obsession with the window. Her voice didn't interrupt though. She just continued to gaze off at nothing.

"…I guess that's a yes." Chloe laughed, Thea was normally said to have a big mouth, and yet she needed times to reflect, and just be alone. It wasn't that Thea didn't like talking to her friend, sometimes that was just the way they communicated. Their relationship had always been like that.

At that moment, the shouts seemed to leave Thea's mind as memories took their place;

_'…Nothing, everything was silent. Young Thea was in the loudest room she'd ever been in, yet she heard nothing. The room was lit mainly from the sun that shone through a window, sand would blow inside every so often. The room was made of stone, hard and cold to the touch. As Thea huddled herself in the corner, she ran her small fingers over the rough edges._

_She was alone, the other girls babbled amongst themselves, she was alone hiding her face, trying to forget what had just happened._

_'Hi who are you?" Thea looked up slightly at the sound of a voice. She saw that she was no longer alone. One of the girls had trotted over to her. The girl was smiling, hand twirling her light hair._

_'…' Thea was silent_

_After a moment of the girl just looking at her, she finally sat down next to her, 'Well, my names Chloe. Do you like my name? I do! OH! This weird thing happened to me this morning! I was just alone in the sand, looking for my Mama and Papa, when all of a sudden…' Chloe continued to talk for the rest of the day, Thea didn't listen at first, unable to understand how she could be so calm. But when she got bored counting how many stones made up the room, she listened to the girl.'_

When the memories past, Thea brought herself back into the present. She was back in the Inn room that she and Chloe shared. It was well-sized, Thea didn't really care what the size of the room was, as long as she had a bed. Two beds occupied the room, each with a unique embroidered quilt, each quilt was made up of sections that represented different parts of Hyrule. The thought of taking it crossed her mind, she hadn't seen all of Hyrule yet, the quilt would be able to show her Hyrule all the time.

_'What are you 5? It's a quilt!' _Turning her back to the window, Thea saw that Chloe was sorting her clothes in one of the oak dressers in the room. Thea hadn't bothered to get organized. Her luggage was right where she had left it; on the plush carpet that hid the hardwood floor. She saw no need to unpack if they planned to stay only a few nights.

Sighing, Chloe finished with her belongings. She shut the dresser drawer and sat down on her bed, allowing her fingers to trace out the fine details sewn in the fabric, "Forget it, I know what your thinking. Anita let us run through the village later, she wants us to stay here for a while. We don't want the village to think anything strange is going on."

Thea stood up from the chair that was next to the window and walked over to her own bed. By now the shouting had stopped, everything was quite. "Yeah, it sounds like a gang war happened outside, I'm sure they'd be really worried about us." With that, she collapsed onto her mattress. Instantly her muscles relaxed, she felt them grow warm at the quilt's touch. Her head landed roughly atop the pillow, a wonderful place for it. Her arms stretched overhead, Chloe cringed when she heard her shoulder pop. Sighing, she too laid on her bed, mimicking Thea's actions of relaxing.

"Help me! Come on! Help me get 'em up!"

A woman's voice could be heard from outside their room, the walls muffled it slightly. Several footsteps were heard, they were coming up to the 2nd floor.

Chloe sat up, eyes wide, Thea could tell that her face was turning pale, "Thea…Didn't we have the whole floor rented out so that we could have privacy?"

Thea did nothing, she laid there, letting the words sink in. They DID have the whole floor rented. Anita and others had requested that so that there wouldn't be any civilians on the floor to complain about their presence.

The sounds of the shouts came back into her mind, Thea's pulse was picking up speed.

_'Well, if they're carrying someone up to the 2nd floor, than…'_

"Shit." That one word summed up Thea's thoughts perfectly. She sat up, staring at Chloe who stared right back at her in disbelief, her worried face began to tremble as the sound of footsteps became louder.

"Did one of us get hurt…" Thea was up before Chloe could finish. When running to the door her foot caught underneath the rug. She was able to catch herself from falling over, but mentally cursed herself for not being more careful. Her hand reached for the doorknob, and yanked it open, not caring that the door continued to open, hitting the wall of their room forcefully. What she saw when she opened the door made her blood boil. Isabel and two other girls had opened their room's door, which was directly across from her own.

Frustration spread throughout Thea, "What are you doing?" Isabel raised an eyebrow, as if the answer was obvious. Actually, Thea new the answer was obvious, she knew that Isabel probably came out to see what the noise was. However, when Thea opened the door, Isabel was the last thing she wanted to be on the other side.

"Girls MOVE!" The girls turned and saw a group of people headed their way. Four people to be exact. Leading was an older woman, probably around thirty. Thea recognized her as the Inn's owner. Her perfectly cut brown hair framed her pale face. Face so pale it was like chalk, her blue eyes stood out well. She had to lift the white dress she was wearing to prevent herself from falling. Behind her were two men, one of them was pushing away Thea's fellow Gerudos, who were curiously coming out of their rooms. The girls struggled against him, but eventually moved clear. If the situation wasn't what it was, Thea would laugh. The other man looked tired, beads of sweat coated his bony face, giving it a glossy shine. He struggled to carry a large object up the steps. The object was limp, she noted the green colors, the sword and shield placed on top…

_'What?'_

When they approached it was then that they realized that what the man held was a boy. His eyes were closed, he wasn't moving, one of his arms swung slightly as he was carried. Laying atop of his body was a shield, symbols were on it, but Thea couldn't see them from her angle. Next to the shield was a carefully placed sword.

"Please, children! Move!" Thea took a quick glance off the boy and saw the last person of the group, Anita was shouting at them, they all took a step back into their appropriate rooms, but still watching as the adults passed them. They walked down to the finale room in the poorly lit hallway. One of the only rooms free on the floor.

When the Inn keeper and two men disappeared from sight, Anita stopped in the middle of the corridor, By now all of the door were open. Curious faces looking out, chatting with each other, some started to walk forward, but Anita lifted a hand, "Alright! Alright!" When she didn't get silence out of the girls she tried again "Hay!!" Her voice hit the ultimate level, making everyone in the hallway silence themselves. Thea had been quiet, however she hadn't been paying attention to her superior, she'd been looking down the hall, wondering if anyone would exit from the newly occupied room.

"Now Listen!" Anita had lowered her voice, but still kept the tone threatening, "Ignore what is happening! There was an incident, that's it! I want none of you leaving here unless I give permission! Is that clear?!"

One of the girls was foolish enough to ask a question, "What happened?"

"Nothing! Get back to your rooms, We plan to leave tomorrow!" With that Anita turned and headed down the stairs, ignoring the groans and protests of the girls.

**A/N. Well? This one was frustrating to write, I don't know why…'eh whatever, I kinda like how it came out. If you have anything to say R/R, the next chapter will be coming soon!**


	4. Awake My Child

**A/N. hi again, here's chapter 4. I hope the people who have been reading this are enjoying it. **

**I don't own Zelda or any Zelda characters. What else is new?**

**Remedy In the Shadows- Chapter 4-**

''_A friendship grows over time, even if they pair aren't always together.''_

_The words of an old friend echoed in Links mind. The past was coming back to him, it was as if he was reliving his life._

_'Just remember me, here take this.' He remembered when Saria had given him his first ocarina, it was the day he first left Kokiri Forest. That was when everything started, no one saw it coming._

_Trees…Mountains…Water…The places that had held the three spiritual stones, that Link had been told to retrieve. He was asked be Hyrule's beloved Princess. Zelda._

_Darkness, it came like the wind, invisible, yet he felt it. Their plans, the stones, the Ocarina of Time…the legendary song…It had been a trick. They had thought that they were fighting the darkness…when the darkness was the one fooling them. And they had paid…_

_Time…time had passed in the blink of an eye. When his eyes opened, a new objective evolved. _

_Forest…Fire…Water…Shadow…Spirit…shrines that held new treasure that would benefit in the fight against the darkness._

_A fight to decide it all…good vs. evil…life vs. death…light vs. darkness…In the end…the darkness was thrown into the cage where it could not escape._

_Cold…water…the pair flowed into his mind slowly…it broke everything…the past left him…his lost mind began to return to the present…'_

A soft material padded over his forehead, it was damp causing cool beads of water to flow down his skin. Link's eyes fluttered open, he was laying on his back, staring at the wooden ceiling above him. He felt the soft curves of a mattress underneath his back, his head rest on a similar soft pillow.

The only feeling Link felt was emptiness. His mind tried to go back, to make sense of the current situation…

_'I was outside…the fight!…but where am I now?'_

"I see you're awake now dear child." A woman's voice came from beside him. He turned to look, but the hand that had held the moist cloth to his forehead held him in place, "No, no boy, just relax. You've been through enough for one day."

_"_Wha--?" The word rose from his throat painfully, barely making it past his lips. Pain arose in his throat causing him to cringe, it felt as if the muscles in his throat had turned to sand, and with each breath they were eroding away.

The hand that held down his head moved to the back of his skull, it was then that he realized that his cap was off. Her hand lifted his head, while the other brought a tin cup to his dry lips. She tipped it, letting the cold water enter his mouth. He swallowed quickly, it may have hurt, but the cool sensation he felt when the liquid hit his throat was worth the small pain.

"Drink, then go back to rest. You'll need to." She was about to take the cup away, but Link took it from her grasp lifting his torso slightly so he wouldn't choke. When dehydration was about to leave him, the tin cup became empty. The tin left his lips as he gasped, trying to savor every last drop that slid down his throat.

A familiar voice spoke, it was full of laughter "You wouldn't be wanting more if you just took my advice!"

_'Navi!'_

Link's head snapped to his to his left, an open window was on the room's wall. Atop the windowsill lay his cap, and within his cap lay his friend. She floated up slowly…than fluttered right up to Link, who's face showed nothing but relief. One of the last things he saw before he blacked out was her delicate body get tossed to stone, to see her alive made his pain a little easier to go through.

He was speechless, mostly because his head began to throb, making it hard to think. He said nothing, all he did was put his hands to his temples, the women took the cup from his hands and spoke, "Your friend said your name's Link?"

He nodded and removed the hands, allowing himself to see. It felt good to be able to see without haziness that he had seen all day. The women's pale skin seemed to glow in the dark room. Slight wrinkles curved upwards, showing that she had lived a good amount of years. Her pale blue eyes looked weary, even depressed, yet she continued to tend to him.

The women stood up, she had been sitting on a small wooden chair beside his bed. It was at that moment that he realized that he had no clue where he was. However, with the hospitality that he was receiving, he didn't really care. The room was small, definitely recommended for one person. As he lay on the soft bed he saw a small table to his right, on it were some candles, the only light source in the room other than the light that flowed from the window. A single door was within the pale walls on the far side of the room. Near the only exit was a quite expensive looking dresser, dark, enigmatic shapes engraved within the pale wood. The rest of the room was bland, the corners were empty, shelves that hung on the walls held nothing. It seemed that not many people had been there before him, or that people cleaned it very often.

"Whuh- where am I?" He cleared his throat to speak again-- but let it go. Keeping talking to a minimum would be the only way to help his voice.

"At the Inn…In Kakariko Village….Do you remember what happened?" The women's words stayed in his ears for a while, allowing the thoughts to come back to him. Slaine's dark eyes appeared, filled with rage and other unexplainable emotions. He pushed the memories away, just seeing those eyes again was enough to make him cringe. He didn't want to relive the pain that he received from the man's actions, and words.

Not waiting for a reply, the woman continued, "The fight, they're a gang of misfits. My, with the tempers they have you'd figure they…" She trailed off, leaving the sentence incomplete. "Anyway, I'm Miss Leland, Adara Leland, the keeper of this Inn. Well…since we have already allowed you to occupied a room without you giving us any real permission…you will be allowed to stay a night here for no cost."

'_…Free?' _He leaned back, returning his head to the soft pillow. The previous events passing through his mind, than retreating, but they would be remembered.

"Ya' hear that Link? Since you got beat up, we get to stay for free!" Even though Navi's words were meant to be a joke, no one laughed. The mood within the room was full of relief, washing over Link, pushing all of the fears, all of the sorrows away. However something wasn't right, something in his mind, something in his heart told him that he was doing something wrong.

_'Relax! Sleep will help you!_

_…help……a promise…_

_…The forest!!'_

"Wait!" The effort to sit back up was a waist, Adara lightly pushed him backwards. If he had any hope that would allow him to leave, it was quickly vanishing.

"No! Lay down! You've had a terrible day, the right thing to do is just rest…" If Adara had said something else, he hadn't heard. Without protest, he let his body relax on the soft mattress. As he lay there, his eyes slowly closed. He took the rare opportunity to sleep, thinking only about the ones he wished were alright.

-----------

A soft hooting could be heard from the outside, all else was silent. The sun had set several hours before, the once bright sky was now a place of darkness, occasionally holding a bright star. But all the stars in the sky could not overtake its dark holder, even if they had the help of the bright moon that shone without hesitation. A major amount of light that the Inn's window allowed in was from the moon, a valuable part of life that most took advantage of.

However the amount of light that shown through the window was almost overpowering, considering the fact that Thea's pillow rested near the window. She almost saw light with her dark eyes snapped shut.

_'Damn…when I actually feel like sleeping, I never receive it!…damn!'_

Giving in to the fact that sleep wouldn't overtake her mind anytime soon, Thea sat up. Her hair was a mess from tossing and turning in the covers. The moonlight made her brown hair look lighter than it actually was. Each strain of hair shone in the light, tangled within themselves. Since they were in front of her, her vision was blocked. Frustrated she blew a light breath upward, lightly pushing the strains off to the side.

The room was silent other than the occasional sounds of Chloe's light breathing. She had fallen asleep a while ago, but not before she humored Thea with _adoring_ words about the young boy who was right down the hall. She had laughed herself right to sleep, leaving Thea alone with her own thoughts.

She thought nothing much of the boy. How could she? All she saw was his unconscious body being cared for.

_'All that shows is that he probably can't carry his own weight.'_

Sighing she turned her head towards the window, the moon looked down at her. She gazed out at the sky, some would think she was searching for something, alas, she was just letting herself think about things that she sometimes didn't have times to think about.

Her independence was one of her best qualities. Some saw it as being a setback, she put it to good use. Whenever she was troubled, she would learn to teach something to herself, without anyone's help. She may need the basic understanding of something, Anita was the source of that, but once she understood something she would grow ideas off of what she knew. She hated working with someone who was stubborn…because she was somewhat stubborn, and when those two get together, the result may not be lovely.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Thea's head snapped to the direction of the sudden sound, it was soft, barely auditable…

_'…It couldn't have been from in here.'_

For a while all she did was sit there, eyes glued to the door. A part of her wanted to run right up to the door and see which girl was sneaking around so late at night, but then again, she didn't want to get into other's problems…unless it would get her a good laugh. As she waited, she heard nothing, no footsteps, no talking, not even Chloe's breathing.

_'Whatever…must not be that important…'_

She thought it was time to give sleep another chance. Her body may not be tired, but her mind was, and eventually the tiredness would spread. Slowly she lowered her body back onto the bed…

_'Knock, Knock, Knock!'_ This time it was more urgent, whoever was out in the hall obviously didn't care about waking any of the adults.

_'Son of a…'_

"What is that?" Now Chloe was awake, yawning slightly and lifting her tired form from her bed. Thea was standing now, carefully walking towards the door, she hadn't picked her belongings off of the floor yet, so she made sure not to trip.

She reached for the doorknob, clumsily turning it, than she slowly opened the door with a yawn, "Do you know what time it is? What do you want?" Isabel's smiling face was staring right back at her, accompanied with a few other girls holding similar smiles, "What the hell?"

Without answering Isabel and her crew gracefully strolled into Thea's room. Isabel greeted the still sitting Chloe with a nod, she didn't seem to mind the fact that the gesture was not returned, "I do know what time it is, and I have to talk to you Thea." She sat down on Thea's bed, but not before she carefully picked the blanket up and tossed it aside. The rest of the girls leaned against the walls, smiling, making the mood within the room uncomfortable.

Thea closed the door and leaned against it. Whatever Isabel had to say she didn't want to hear it. It would probably be some comment that would keep her up all night sorting out her anger. Letting out a sigh she eyed the other girls in the room. They all stared at her, some were actually laughing.

"Isabel, I'm sure it can wait. So… could ya' get your giggly girls outta our room?" She paused and glared at one of the girls, "I'm sure that they wouldn't find anything interesting in here." The one who she continued to look at was Evian, one of Isabel's closest friends. The moonlight made her blond hair glow with a silver tint, her light eyes sparkled. Her garments were a deep blue, they were enhanced with gems that shone within the light. Luckily, the fact that the shining gems allowed her to be easily spotted didn't matter. Evian was a good thief, she had mastered the way of walking completely quite when on a mission. It was a shame she couldn't use the silence skill on her mouth.

"Good evening to you too Thea! It's been a while since we've…talked." Evian smiled again, knowing that it would annoy Thea, who just continued to glare at her.

_'Oh what a shame.'_

"Enough small talk, this cannot wait. I'm sure you'll be interested in this Thea." Isabel's words took Thea's attention away from Evian. The other girl had stood now, and walking towards young Thea, but before she got too close, she looked over at Chloe who sat on her bed, quilt still draped over her body, "You! You don't need to hear this! Just go back to sleep!"

Chloe tightened her grip on her blanket and turned towards her friend. When she saw that Thea was not returning her gaze she looked back to Isabel, "Me go to sleep? With all of you in the room? No way! I want to know what's going on!" Her voice was strong, it would have to be in order to face up to Isabel. Thea smiled when hearing her friend stand up against the girl who always barked orders

"Fine, enjoy the show." Isabel snapped, "But don't get in the way!"

"Get in the way of what?" Thea was tired of not knowing what was going on inside the mind of the other Gerudo, yet she didn't really want to find out either. "Explain why you're here, or get the hell out!"

Her words allowed Isabel's eyebrows to rise slightly, "Hmmm that temper never seems to leave you does it?" Again a smile formed across her lips, at that moment nothing would please Thea more than to wipe that smile off of her face. She continued, "Well, you know that young boy that was brought into the room down the hall right? …Well?"

Realizing that an answer was being waited for, Thea spoke, "…Well, what?" Laughter arose form the girls, only Chloe and Thea were silent.

"Oh come on!" Evian walked forward to stand beside her friend, her words grew a little softer, "Besides the fact that he's quite handsome, you saw that he seemed to have some stuff with him! A sword, shield, I saw that he had a satchel! I bet your dieing to know what's inside that!"

"So what! He seems to be from a different place! Of course I'm interested in what he has! Who wouldn't be!" Thea's voice grew frustrated, she had an idea where the conversation was going, and she didn't like it.

As Isabel moved forward the whole room grew quite. The owl could be heard once again outside. She moved so silently that the floorboards did not creak, now she was only inches away from Thea. They were even in height, allowing the pair to easily look into each other's eyes, "Than why don't you go find out?" Her voice was a soft whisper, it floated in the air, causing the hairs on the back on Thea's neck to stand on end.

_'What's she getting at? Don't listen to her!'_

"What are you talking about?" Thea mirrored the tone of Isabel's voice with her own, but adding a slight mocking tone, allowing herself to smile a bit.

In a blink of an eye Isabel's face changed, her emerald eyes narrowed, they looked darker in the nightlight. Her full lips curved into a sneer, "Look, we're all leaving soon! Now lets make the rest of the time here enjoyable shall we? The boy obviously got injured, how could he not be in a deep sleep now? And if he's hurt than he must not be feeling one hundred percent to wield his sword and shield. Are you starting to understand what I'm saying? I know it might be hard for you to understand things--…"

"You want me to sneak into his room?" Thea almost yelled out.

Now Evian walked forward to once again join Isabel, "Why not? Oh god…are you afraid?!"

"No, please what's to be afraid of?" Thea smiled taking a step back. She glanced at Chloe who was starting to rise from her bed.

Chloe spoke softly, but seriously to prove a point, "Thea, don't do anything you will regret--…"

"Isn't Thea's motto 'Don't ever regret, things happen for a reason?'" Isabel silenced Chloe with her words. Isabel was almost fully satisfied with that. Now everyone was silent, all eyes stared upon Thea, the girls all wanted to know what her response was going to be.

"…What do you want me to do?" The words just barely escaped her lips. She knew that she was doing just what Isabel and Evian had wanted her to do, but she wanted to make their trip worthwhile. Thea glanced around at the ones who occupied the room, Chloe stared at the floor, she seemed to want to say something, but her mouth stayed shut. Evian folded her arms and smiled, along with Isabel. The other girls started to whisper, Thea occasionally heard her name, but that was all she could hear from the whispers.

"Well…" Again Isabel was taking on the role of explaining the situation, "…Just sneak into his room, find out what kind of treasures he has, and bring some back. It's quite easy- well, that is as long as you're a true thief." Thea understood the situation perfectly, even though risks were involved, the fact that the boy was injured and alone could actually make the situation easy for her to accomplish. The only thing left to decide was… if or if not, the boy truly deserved it.

As a young girl, Nabooru had told her a story about the differences between a bad thief and a good thief. The memory of being told the story played through her mind quickly;

_'Young Thea sat on the plush seat at the dining table. She had just finished her supper, Nabooru sat across from her, telling her a story._

_"So why didn't the Good Thief take more of the man's treasure?" Young Thea asked her superior._

_"It's quite simple…" Nabooru sipped her glass of wine as she explained, "She knew what the consequences would be if she took too much from the man. You see kid, the Good Thief knew that the man needed money too, and that his life would be ruined if he were to lose everything."_

_Being a child, Thea had to ask many questions, "But she's a thief, why didn't she just take everything?"_

_Nabooru took another sip, "Well, if she were to take everything from that one poor man, what's stopping her from taking everything from her other victims? The powers of greed would take over her body, who knows how far she would end up going just to steal. She would end up being a BAD thief. While The Good Thief thought out her plans, The Bad Thief carelessly took everything from her victims! And I believe I have already taught you about karma."_

_"But, but…How does she get all of her treasures if she only takes a small amount from the poor man?"_

_Thea's questions caused her superior to laugh. Nabooru set her glass down, stood up and smiled at the young girl, "Dear child, what's the point of being a thief if you don't get the excitement of stealing from various people? Besides, if you take everything from one person, they won't be able to earn anything else for you to take in the future!" She laughed again, than walked over to the child. She kneeled down so that they were at even height, "Listen to my words kid, take what you want from others, but make sure you always keep in mind how much you actually need, have want always before need…but not by much."_

Nabooru's words left Thea's mind almost as fast as they had arrived. Reality came back, she was back in the Inn, facing her rivals. They looked at her with puzzled looks, Thea realized that she never fully answered their question.

_'If the boy was foolish enough to get into a fight, than he deserves it!' _

After another second of thinking, Thea finally gave the much-awaited answer, "Alright, I'll do it… Just get off my back!"

The only thing that could be heard in the room was the girlish laughter.

**A/N. Hay, I thought I'd add that little story in just for the heck of it, I'm enjoying writing past events as they pass through the character's minds. So that stuff shouldn't be dieing down anytime soon. I'm writing the next chapter, so look around for it!**

**-CB**


	5. I'm Just Gonna Steal This

**A/N. Here's Chap. 5, With Christmas coming, vacation will be here soon too! WAHOO! I'll try to get a lot of writing done at that time. Well…other than that...I don't know what else to write here, so here ya' go…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda or any Zelda characters**

**Remedy In the Shadows- Chapter 5-**

_'Relax, deep breathes, just be careful and nothing will go wrong. What could possibly go wrong?'_

Thea tried to calm herself down as she worked her way down the dark hallway. Occasionally she ran her fingers over the rough walls to try to memorize the crevices, it was just a way to stall for time. A sudden creak set off her impulses and she was suddenly up against the wall. She whipped her head behind her to see the source of the noise-- and saw a row a curious heads sticking out of her room. Chloe was there, she looked worried. Thea expected her to run up to her, and tell her to get back into their room, but she just shot glares at the other girls that were laughing.

Not wanting to be caught, Thea mouthed out the words "Shut up." Then motioned for them to get away. They understood, and retreated back into her room, they'd be quiet, even if it meant that they would miss the show.

Sighing, she detached herself from the corridor's wall, and returned her attention to the door ahead of her. It was closer than she thought, and it was quickly getting closer with each of her steps. It was like all of the other doors; made of wood, simple designs burnt into it, but this one was different. It wasn't an opening for her to see her friends, or her enemies. She wouldn't be able to walk into the room with her usual confidence or unique personality. When she walks into that room she knows that she must leave parts of herself behind. If she is to make a slight mistake, it could cost her something that's impossible for her to pay.

The hallways contained no sounds, it was hard to even hear Thea's footsteps. If a sudden noise was to erupt, she could possibly have to face Anita, and she was sure that Anita wouldn't believe any of Thea's excuses, she had already used them all. She knew that for this to work, she would have to set aside her worries.

_'Ok, suck it up, just do it.' _Letting her doubts leave her mind, she looked at the door that was now right in front of her, and allowed the positives to enter her mind…

_'Some possible treasure…_

_The feeling of accomplishment…_

_…The possibility of Isabel showing her a tiny amount of respect…naw, scratch that one…think treasure!'_

Indeed she did. That was the thought in her mind and she leaned against the door. She felt the rough wood caress her ear as she tried to concentrate on the possible contents within the room.

…

…She heard nothing. No talking, no moving, only silence came through the rough wood door.

_'Lovely.'_

Her hand reached for the doorknob almost too fast, remembering the situations, she calmed her excitement. Slowly, she turned her wrist allowing the knob to turn as well. When she heard a soft click, she pulled forward, taking the door with her.

As the interior of the room was exposed, a soft, cool rush of air left, slightly brushing her body as it entered the empty corridor. She held onto the door at first, just barely sticking her head into the room, allowing herself to understand her surroundings. It was smaller than her room, yet had a similar cozy feeling. Directly in front of her, she saw the sleeping form of the boy. He was placed on a bed, similar to her own. The bedcovers were carefully placed over his body. His face was facing in her direction, but even with the moonlight, she was unable to see his young face well. All she noticed was that his eyes were hidden behind his light hair, but they were closed, and that's all she cared about.

Next to the bed was a small table that held a few candles that were out. It also had a bag, it must had been the satchel that Isabel had spotted. Next to the bed was a window, it allowed the bright moonlight to enter the room. What caught her attention was the object on the windowsill, from her angle it looked like a green piece of fabric. After giving it more thought, she realized that it was a hat, an odd hat, but a hat nonetheless. Since it was probably no use for her, she let her thoughts about it go.

Since the boys was obviously in a peaceful sleep, Thea opened the door slowly, making sure that she made no creaks or any other sounds. When it was open enough, she carefully slipped inside, tiptoeing the whole way. She didn't know whether to close the door or leave it open. Leaving it open would make her escape easier, but if someone were to walk by, they would see that she was there. Before she could even make up her mind, the door shut itself, giving off a soft click as it went back into place. It startled Thea slightly. But she let it go, hoping that it wouldn't effect anything.

_'Ah, so where to begin? OK how about there.'_ Thea moved slowly towards the end table where the boy's bag was, it seemed to be the boy's only personal item in the room.

Slowly she made her way forward.

_'One, two, three…'_

Thea counted the amount of footsteps it took her to reach her target, it was a thing she would often do to calm her mind. She made sure that her steps were both silent and careful, she really wished she was familiar with the room so that she would know what floorboards creaked and what ones didn't. When she had finally reached the table, it had taken her nine steps. During those nine steps she never took her alert eyes off of the satchel.

When she reached out for the bag, she couldn't help but notice an object in the shadows beside the bed. She was able to make out a detailed silhouette, but was unable to classify what it was. Unable to put aside her curiosity, she gently went down on one knee to inspect the object.

_'Ah! Well, well, well…'_

It became clear what the object was when she had gotten a closer look. What lay beneath the Inn's bed, was the boy's shield, and underneath it was his sword. She could slightly make out part of her reflection on the steel. The shield she had seen before. It was very common among the castle soldier throughout Hyrule. What puzzled her was why this boy had it, he was obviously no soldier.

_'So why--'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a soft movement. She felt her heart stop at the sound. She glanced up from her kneeling position and saw that the boy had shifted in his sleep, she saw that he was now laying on his back. Realizing that time was precious, she took her focus back to the boy's bag.

Standing up, she made sure not to disturb the boy, and reached for the bag on the table. It was leather, very soft, it must have been old because the material seemed to be wearing off in some areas. A long shoulder strap was attached with the help of a few buckles that Thea thought might be gold. Whatever they were, she wasn't interested in that, she instantly lifted the bag and felt that it was quite heavy.

_'Boy, how much could you possibly need?!'_

She twisted the metal lock and lifted the top over, exposing the bag's contents. She had to lift it close to her face to see the objects, she occasionally put a hand inside to move some off to the side. The first thing she saw was a simple slingshot, she slung the bag over her shoulder and looked at the tool. It was made out of a wood that was stronger than she expected. A strong, but flexible piece of rubber was attached to the forked wood. She spotted several round objects carelessly put into the bag. She picked one of them up and realized that it was a seed, yet it felt more like a rock. It was obvious that they were the ammo for the slingshot. When she lost interest she spotted a fairly large pouch within the satchel.

--------------------

A soft rustling interrupted Navi's sleep from within her friend's hat. She tried to ignore it, but when it wouldn't stop she began to worry.

_'Link, you were told to stay in bed! What is he doing?'_

She shook herself slightly to wake herself up. The movement caused a slight discomfort in her head from the day's incident, but she let it pass and fluttered upward, trying to find her way out of the material. When she realized that her sleepy mind was incapable to navigate she spoke, the rustling was still going on, "Link what are you doing up?" She stopped moving when the rustling stopped, everything was silent again. That didn't make her calm down at all.

"…Link?" A louder rustling began, she heard something fall to the floor. Navi struggled again to find the way out of the material. When she felt cool air rush to her, she shot outward into the room. She expected to see Link trying to hide the fact that he'd been up and walking around, but what she actually saw made her unable to speak. When she finally found her voice, she yelled out at Link's sleeping form below her.

"Link!!"

--------------------

_'Link!! Link!! Get up, get up!!' _

A hard force awoke Link from his dreamless slumber. He tried to shake off the irritating noise, but a voice wouldn't let his body return to sleep.

"Link! Hay!"

_'Navi?'_ When he realized that the voice belonged to his friend, he left his tiredness and tried to release energy throughout his body.

"What the hell? Back off!" This voice didn't belong to Navi. This sent a shot of worry into Link, making him jump upward off of the bed. He ripped the bedcovers off of his still-tired body and instantly grabbed his sword and shield from the floor. He didn't even look to see what was going on in the room.

He was standing now, watching the forms before him. Navi was facing the room's far wall, she illuminated the darkness around her, allowing Link to see the owner of the other voice her heard.

A young girl stood up against the wall, she struggled to hold a pair of scimitars and a pouch, Link recognized it as his pouch that held all of his rupees. Her long brown hair was a mess, she somehow managed to push it behind her ears, exposing her shocked face. She had dark eyes that never looked away from Navi. Her lips were set on a strait line, he wouldn't really say she had a beauty that would kill, but she had a furious look that could kill. She was definitely a Gerudo, he could tell from the clothes she wore. She wore dark red baggy pants, almost as dark as the blood that ran through their veins. The pants were securely held in place by a golden chain along her waist, he noted a place on each side of the belt for her scimitars to rest. She showed a bit of her strong stomach, her torso was covered with a sleeveless top with a similar color as her pants. Her top was decorated with black shapes, it looked like black paint had aimlessly been spread over the red. Around the girl's neck was a single golden chain, along the chain were black and red jewels, it ended with a large hanging ruby that shone in Navi's light. Similar chains dangled around her wrists.

The girls tried to take a step forward, but Navi flew by her face, sending her stepping backwards with a gasp.

Link took a step forward-- and the girl snapped her head to him, she seemed surprised to see him, but she didn't move. She continued to try to find an escape, the only way out was the door, and she was far from it.

"She was going through your things Link!" Navi's voice was strong, it annoyed the girls very much.

Before Link could respond, the girl snapped quickly, "I was not!"

"What were you doing?" Link raised an eyebrow, he knew she was probably lying, but he thought he'd toy with her since she was in his room. Of course the girl was speechless. She stared at Link with hopeless eyes, her face was flushed with embarrassment, and he could see it getting redder in the moonlight.

Even with Navi's efforts, the girl took a step forward, but not before she slipped Link's pouch behind her, hooking it onto her belt, "I was doing nothing. The…" She paused, she moved again, but not towards Link, she worked her way in-between Link and Navi. Making sure not to expose her back, "I went into the wrong room…and if you'll excuse me, I'll just--" She quickly turned around, headed for the door, Link didn't let her reach it. He extended his sword, he intended it to go in front of her as way to stop her. However, she heard him move towards her and whirled around, catching his blade in-between her own.

"What you're trying to kill me?" Now she raised an eyebrow, she was actually smiling. The smile made her look somewhat innocent, despite the fact that she had just taken his money.

"I think you have something the belongs to me." He whispered to her, and returned her smile with his own when he heard Navi join his side.

All she did was stare at him and shake her head. Her face showed no lie, but it was a pathetic attempt to try to trick him. Yet she continued to stare into his blue eyes with her brown ones, she gave him a questionable look, as if she had no idea what was going on. For a second she looked like a regular confused kid.

_'Looks can be deceiving, but actions rarely can…'_

She released his sword, taking a step backwards, she held her hands up with her scimitars, "I don't know what your saying boy--"

"THEA!!!"

The young Gerudo's eyes went wide at the sudden voice. Link didn't recognize it, but he could tell it was a women. The girl quickly holstered her swords, threw open the door, and ran out into the hallway. Link followed her, when he looked down the hallway he saw that there were others in the corridor as well as them. He noticed that they were other Gerudos, some young, some old. He ran after the girl as he placed his shield along his back, and placed his sword in its sheath, Navi was right behind him.

As the girl was nearing the group of women who blocked her path she paused, a woman with raven hair spoke a few angry words with her, a group of Hyrulian guards suddenly emerged from one of the Inn rooms. When they spotted the young thief, she shoved her way passed the other women. One of the guards grabbed a bunch of her hair, she screamed in pain as the man pulled her closer. She grabbed her hair closer to the roots, and threw a perfectly aimed back kick into the guards chest. Even with the light armor, he still lost the power to hold her, allowing her to continue to run down the hallway, and down the steps.

_'…Great.'_

Unable to let the let the girl escape, Link pursued her. He pushed his way through the women who where now screaming at the one who Link ran after. He carefully ran over the fallen soldier who was being helped up by his comrades, but now only Link was close to getting the girl.

He ran faster not bothering to pace himself, his boots made a loud thumping noise as they pushed against the floor, pushing him forward. In no time he reached the wooden staircase, he quickly glanced downward-- and saw that on the floor below him, she was looking upward at him. She was at the bottom of the staircase, but not for long. When their eyes met she quickly ran off.

Link ignored the shouts behind him and continued down the steps, he skipped every other step to limit the distance between him and the thief. He occasionally grabbed the railing to propel himself forward faster, at one point the almost slipped off of the wooden steps, luckily he used the lose of footing as an advantage to leap a few steps forward. When he did reach the end of the steps, his body had moved too fast for his mind to handle, he had to take a breath to understand his surroundings.

He now stood in the main room within the Inn. There was a counter in front of him, the women he recognized as Adara stood behind it. She faced him, face paler then usual.

"Guh-- Good-evening Link" She said as he approached her. Her hands where at her sides strait, she was looking at the floorboards.

"Adara, the young girl who just ran down here…where did she go!?" Link examined the room, he searched it as he spoke. He noticed that another person was in the room with them. To his right, against the wall were some oak chairs accompanied with matching tables, at one of the tables sat another young girl. This one had bright, fiery red hair. The clothing she wore showed that she was a Gerudo, it also showed off her slim stomach. Her eyes were a lovely bright green that shone in the light from the candle that hung along the ceiling. She smiled at him, it was sweet, it warmed Link inside making him feel a little better in the current situation.

Link's attention was easily taken off of the girl when Adara replied as quickly as she had greeted him, "You just missed her, she ran out the door." With that, the Inn owner began to shuffle with some papers on the desk, they were scattered and she seemed to be trying to organize them, even with her hands shaking.

Putting his frustration aside, Link dashed towards the door to his left-- and stopped after taking two long steps. Even with his mind racing he was able to notice the small bronze chains that hung from the wall. The small chains hung from the wall and attached to the door, locking it.

_'I would have seen someone move if she had to make it through a locked door and then have it locked behind her.'_

Link took a step back ward and spun around to glance at the room. Near him were some more chairs surrounded with houseplants, giving the room some more charm. The walls were decorated with many paintings, each one of a different place in Hyrule, The whole room looked like a map. There was one other door within the room, most likely to the kitchen, and in the candlelight and Navi's glow Link could see the small shining chains that kept the door shut.

"Please, the _child_ never left the building." The words from the red-head spun Link in her direction, he took a step forward and gave her a questioning look, she continued to smile as she pushed her hair back, exposing more of her divine face. Navi moved closer to Link, making sure he knew of her presence. When the girl's hand finished flowing through her locks, it formed to a pointing gesture. Link followed the slender hand and saw that she was pointing at the desk that Adara stood behind. When he returned his eyes back to her, she had looked away, and was now listening to the thundering steps of soldiers as they charged down the steps. Link never saw the smile leave her face.

Quickly, Link walked to Adara, hope rose within him when she gave him a worried look, she was trembling harder than before, her hands were squeezing the papers in her hands. As he stared at the old women he understood. She was just a simple worker who was put in a position that she couldn't handle, she worried about her safety, and for the safety of others in the building

_'And then there are some girls who hurt people without any cares or regrets, that just shows how dangerous they are…'_

"Move!" The word came out harsher than he meant it, but Adara moved and ran over to the side, and that's what he wanted. When she moved he saw that on the wall was a small door. It was painted white, just like the wall so it was somewhat hidden, but with the handle it was quite obvious from his view. As the thundering steps neared the Inn's first floor, Link retrieved his sword once more and kneeled down to the door. For a second he thought it was all a lie, the door was small, probably four feet tall and half that size wide. But seeing that it was the only option, Link gripped the small metal handle and pulled the door open, his sword was gripped tightly in his left hand.

When the small door opened the sounds around Link grew more intense. The metal clanking of boots erupted on the floor, women were shouting at the guards, the guards barked orders such as "Back away" and "Tell me what you know". The madness around him seemed to decrease when he stared at was inside of the door. It was dark, but Navi's fluttered close to provide the much-needed light. Two dark eyes stared at Link, not at the soldiers, not at the other Gerudos, they stared at Link, full of an anger that caused the girl's hand to tremble. She had to squeeze into the small area, it was already occupied with paper, small boxes and rupees, but she had managed the fit. She sat with her knees bent, pointed upward. One of her hands held one of her scimitars, as she trembled, it shook as well. Even though Link was armed, she could probably get a strike in, but as the shouts calmed down, as the guards came closer to the kids, as the situation started to become clear, she let her blade rest at her side, but she never let it leave her grasp.

Even when the guards yanked her out of the hole she continued to look at Link. Even when his money left her possession, she continued to look at him. Her eyes only left him when the red-haired girl came into view. Link noticed that she continued to smile as her fellow Gerudo was hauled out of the building by the angry guards.

**A/N. OK that's that chapter….again, I don't know what to write here. I guess just look out for the next chapter which should be posted soon. **

**Peace out, and have a happy holidays!**

**-CB**


	6. Reasons

**It's me again, This chapter took a while to write. I'm not quite sure how I feel about it, if you have something' to say R/R. Here it is-**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 6-**

Dark droplets of water fell from the ceiling of the dungeon-like room. They formed small puddles around the stone, flowing like rivers along the crevices. The prison cell reeked with a foul smell. The smell of death filled the moist air, making the room unbearably uncomfortable. It was dark, the only light was from a few candles that were outside of the wall of bars in front of Thea.

She sat against the cold stone wall, hiding her face from the world in her arms and knees. She wished her body could just sink into the shadows, be absorbed into the dark and never be seen by anyone. Alas, even within the dark the prisoners in her neighboring cells could see the child huddled in the dark.

"Girly, what you in for? You've been a bad girl 'eh?" One of the men in a cell directly across from hers would occasionally call out to her, trying to get some information. Some of the comments that were said cause laughter to arise from the cells that she couldn't see, from the sounds of it, she was the only female there.

"Come on girl, I'm just trying to get to know you." Thea looked up for the first time to see the one who spoke to her. Through the bars she could make out the man who provoked her. He was leaning up against the rails, his unshaved face and tattered clothes were covered with dirt, his dark tangled hair hung just above his shoulders.

Thea rested her chin on her knees as she examined him from the distance. A few beads of sweat flowed down her face, but they probably could be mistaken for tears. Her hands gripped her legs, the sweet from her palms seeped into the fabric of her pants. It was uncomfortable, but that was the least of her problems.

"Come on girl, say something so at least we know you aren't dead!" Now another similarly clothes man was standing next to the first one.

Slowly, Thea creped a few inches out of the shadows, she felt uncomfortable when the dim light hit her body, "The dead can't move." Her tone of voice represented her mood; cold and angry without a care.

The first man who had talked to her laughed, "Ha! Well girl, you're a lovely lookin' thing! It's a shame ya' can't join us over here huh?" He continued to spout out vulgar comments, but her mind wasn't there at the moment. She had already looked back on the incident at the Inn already, and she had everything figured out. She thought herself a fool for even listening to the girls who had pursued her to sneak out. She cursed whatever part inside of her that was weak enough to be so foolish.

_'…The child never left the building.'_ The words from the girl who had tricked her played through her mind over, and over, and over again, until the words had formed flames of wrath within her soul. She would remember Isabel's words in the future.

--------------------

"So where are they now?" Link sat on his bed, the early morning sunlight illuminated his room, flowing through the open window. A few birds could be heard within the trees outside, the rest of Kakariko Village hadn't awoke to see the day.

Directly in front of him was Navi. As usual she was fluttering around, shining brightly. She was still a bit jumpy after the night's events, "What? The girl, or you rupees?" The pair was prepared to leave the cozy Inn, and set off to find another potion maker. However it dawned upon Link that if they were to find a potion maker who had the proper medicine, he would probably need to pay a lot for it. He was sure that he had nothing worth trading for, and he still had to re-claim the money he had lost. After the thief had been escorted from the Inn, the guards had to confiscate the pouch that she had taken as potential evidence, if needed. However he didn't know exactly where they had been taken.

"Both." Link answered as he sat up, they had taken their remaining belongings from the room, and were all ready to go.

"Well, the only place they could possibly be is in Hyrule market, there's no jail around here. And your stuff is probably in the same place, sooo I say we head there."

_'Good plan. We're a little set back but… it won't matter, the market isn't far. It's good thing that Gerudo didn't have a lot of skill…'_ Link laughed at his own thoughts, it was always nice to lighten up a difficult situation with humor.

With one last glance at the room, the pair stepped outside into the hallway. It was deathly quiet, so quiet that it didn't disturb Link at all. He knew that if it was quiet it must have meant that all of the Gerudo had left. Knowing that he wouldn't be bothered by a bunch of armed female made his morning a hell of a lot easier. As they walked through the corridor, they past Adara. She was replacing some of the candles on the ceiling that could not be re-lit. After the past night, she had nearly fainted. Being told "Keep quite or else" by a young girl with a sword must have been very traumatizing for her. Yet even though she was afraid, she continued to work. Link had even suggested that she take the rest of the night off, but she just smiled and told him that he had been through more than she had, and for her to let her fears effect her life would make her look like a fool.

They past her, giving her a slight smile, and she returned it with her own, than continued with her work, acting as if Link had never past. Link and Navi left the old women to her work, and continued down the eerie hallway.

"Do you think she'll get punished, for...ya' know…?" Link couldn't help but ask the question. Sure he wasn't fond of the girl for robbing him, but he wanted to know what would happen. It was just one of those little irritating questions that dug at his mind for an answer.

For a while Navi was silent, obviously thinking of an answer. After a few more quiet moments she spoke, "Well, you gotta remember that she's a Gerudo. I'm sure they have ways of getting each other out of these kinds of trouble."

_'Somehow, a bunch of women with weapons and showing outfits were able to get connections…I wonder how…psh.'_

"Come on, we got more important things to worry about!" With that said, the pair quickened their pace down the hall, preparing themselves for the trip to Hyrule Market.

--------------------

_'Son of a bitch!' _

Anita was sick of the current situation. She had taken her eyes off of the girls for one night, and now one of them was in jail! She had been sleeping peacefully that night, a thing that rarely ever happened. Then at one point a group of girls had awoken her, it was only a few moments later that Thea was charging down the halls, trying to escape guards.

Now, she and the rest of the Gerudos were charging into the Market, not caring if anyone stared at them, or questioned their reasons being there. She was full of frustration and rage towards Thea. Why was she so hard? Anita had helped Nabooru take care of Thea years ago but when Nabooru eventually left, Anita was left in command of the young girls. It was inevitable event, Nabooru couldn't stay with them forever, but Anita knew that when the day came, Thea would be in tears…

_'Anita watched as young Thea ran towards the leaving thief. It broke her heart to see a child with such potential cry. _

_Earlier that morning Nabooru had told Anita that she was going to leave early, it was a way to sneak away without having to deal with goodbyes. Yet somehow Thea had managed to awake early as well, she ran out into the freezing morning air that the desert held. Anita saw the young girl run towards her superior, it seemed like she tried to stop her, but it was useless. The older Gerudo said some final memorable words, and left Thea alone at the gate to the Desert Wastelands…_

_Not a word was spoken between Anita and Thea when they went into the fortress together. Other girls were beginning to wake up and question what was happening, but Anita took the time to calm Thea down, to tell her that Nabooru taught her all of those things so that they would stay with her even after Nabooru had left…_

_The next few years were…interesting. Thea had developed a colorful personality, even though she had some faults. Growing up with barely any men around probably did that to her. Then again, Anita didn't know what happened to Thea before she came to the Gerudos, maybe something with her family helped develop herself. Whatever the reason, Thea had begun to grow into a talented swordswomen with tricks up her sleeves, Anita believed that she could do the right thing…'_

"Maybe we can go along with the story and get her locked up for a long time!" One of the girls interrupted Anita from her thoughts, she recognized the voice immediately.

"Evian, quit fooling around, we want to get back to the Valley as soon as possible. Let's just get this over with ok?!" The girls must have heard the anger in their superior's tone, because for the rest of the time they spent pushing their way towards the jail, she heard nothing out of them. The only things she heard were her thoughts, and the loud chattering of the people who where beginning to fill the Market.

--------------------

To see the great gate that lead into Hyrule Market was a fabulous sight. In front of them was the familiar moat that separated them from the place full of merchants. On the other side of the moat stood the large stone wall that protected what was within, it seemed to rise up to the heavens. The white stone was occasionally decorated with the help of nature; luscious vines with beautiful flowers shimmered with morning dew in the glowing morning light. At the bottom of the wall, the ground was covered with dozens of glorious wildflowers that swayed lightly in the warm wind. Some of their colorful petals were blown into the shining water, to eventually be carried off into the river that would flow to Lake Hylia. A sturdy drawbridge was down, allowing people to enter. Along the sides of the entryway was a pair of torches. They were currently out, but in the evening they burn brightly, taking the place of the sun.

A clunking sound could be heard with each one of Link's quick steps over the sturdy drawbridge, Navi was right by his side. They passed underneath the stone archway, and quickly walked past a few stone buildings, each one held window, and every window was open. The occupants allowed the sounds of the Market to enter through the walls. Laughing, talking, bargaining. Those joined together to create the loud uproar that leaked out of the entryway ahead of them.

Soon they scenery changed, in a blink of an eye. The pair had made their way through the second archway, and entered the circular holding of people, bazaars, and life. Link tried to ignore the entryway to the castle in front of him, and the pathway to the Temple of time to that was off to the side. He allowed his surroundings to sink it. The stone walls that were around them were far from ordinary. Along the walls were shops that sold the average person's needs. The doors to them seemed to never close, civilians rushed through them as if they weren't even there. Link saw two men collide at the entrance to a common food market, the exiting man seemed angry when all of the belongings in his grasp fell to the ground, his fury grew when the entering man left him to pick up his purchases alone. Directly across from that incident, a woman was bringing her many children through the crowded market to a group of carts that were placed up against the walls. The woman was trying to lead the adolescents to a single cart, but the curiosity within a child's mind took over, and the kids scattered, exploring the many items displayed on the many carts. The mother struggled to reach all of her little ones while being pushed by other bargainers. Eventually, the kids left the carts, and ran up to the miraculous marble fountain that stood in the center of the market.

_'This place hasn't really changed…'_

"Hay Link! Look!" Navi's voice could barely be heard over the commotion, but he picked up what she continued to say, "Look down that alley, that's where the prison is, you can see the guards in front of it!"

Indeed, the fairy was correct. Link snapped his attention to the alleyway to his left, and sure enough she was right. When no one was blocking his view, a few guards could be seen outside of a doorway. Link had never been to Hyrule's prison, but he remembered passing it the last time he had been here.

His feet moved before he spoke, "Come on! Let's get going!" He tried to speak loudly, but he still wasn't sure if she even heard him. Whether she did or not, she joined him in the walk towards their destination.

It had taken awhile to successfully cross the market floor. The people of the town would do whatever it took to get their hands on a single piece of merchandise, they didn't mind shoving him out of the way. They didn't even notice that he was the only one who was accompanied by a fairy. That relieved Link, he didn't want unwanted attention, he really didn't want to explain to people where he was from. When the pair did manage to squeeze their way into the alleyway, the mood around them seemed to change. It was cooler back there, not just because of the temperature, just because happiness didn't fill the area. As the pair walked down the dirty cobblestones, Link could feel the eyes of the soldiers glaring at them, even though they were a good set of yards away from them. A few peasants sat off to the side upon tattered blankets, they too held eyes that followed the strangers. All of the attention made Link feel uncomfortable, he tried not to meet the peasant's eyes, it would make the feeling worse. However, he did try to meet the gaze of the soldiers, if he hoped to enter the prison, he would have to show that he isn't some reckless kid hoping to see a few convicts, he had to prove that he had important business.

As he reached the old door to the jail, one of the soldiers stepped in front of him, he carried a long spear, along with wearing light armor, "Boy where do you think you're going? This is no place for you."

Before Link could even respond the other guard pushed the first one off to the side, leaving the door free to be opened, "Don't worry about it, he's alright. He's that kid I was telling you about. Ya' know, the one at the Kakariko's Inn?"

Seeing that he had an opportunity to enter the building and that he didn't want to loose it, he passed between the men, still feeling their eyes upon him as he entered through the door.

The world around them changed drastically, Link was amazed that such a place was hidden behind the joyful market. First he noticed the smell. The moist air was filled with a horrid stench. Now he knew why the soldiers stood outside the building. As he breathed through his mouth, he observed what was around him. He and Navi had entered into a hallway, he decided to move forward…because there was nowhere else to go. The hallway was made up with steel walls; rust had taken over much of its surface, giving the once bluish metal a reddish look. Trails of water dripped down from the ceiling, they left sludgy trails along the rough walls, running all the way to the wooden floor. Link heard everyone of the floorboards creak as he made his way forward. In the dim candlelight, Link could make out a desk further down the corridor, a figure could be seen sitting behind it, but even with Navi's light he couldn't make out any details that were ahead of him. He let his curiosity take over, and they continued to walk down the eerie, hellish corridor. As they came closer to the desk, they could hear the screams of an unseen person.

_'God…what kind of punishment goes on here?'_

When the pair had walked up to the desk, the screams were higher, and increasing as time passed. Link realized that the screams were in a conversation, even though he couldn't hear a second person. He turned to his left, and saw that in the wall was an entrance to another room. It had no door, a row of beads hid some of the room's contents, but it still allowed him to see the ones inside. He had seen the one who was fighting before, he recognized her as the short black-haired Gerudo who had spoken to the imprisoned thief before the pursue had begun. From what Link could see, the room was an office, a man was sitting behind a desk, ignoring the women who was now slamming her fist onto the desk.

"Boy, what's your business?" A gruff voice pulled Link's attention back forward as the argument continued. The man who sat behind the filthy desk was now looking at him. Link couldn't tell if his fair was brown, of if it was a mixture of blond hair and mud. His clothes were tattered and covered in dirt.

Before Link could speak, Navi fluttered in front of him, "You guys don't seem to get out much, you should really work on your manners."

The man squinted at the creature that floated in front of him, he studied it, like a child studying a new toy, "And I think you need to learn your place. What makes you think you can order around people above you on the food chain?"

Navi's inched closer to the man's face, her voice grew louder, almost as if she was trying to challenge to women in the room over, "Oh, so you're going to eat me now? You're a savage!"

_'What the hell? Is this needed?'_

Before the two could continue the fight, Link broke through the voices, "Hay, hay, hay! We didn't come here to fight! I just need my belongings!"

The deskman gave Navi one last glare, than shifted his body and attention away from her, "As long as ya' keep your damn pet away…humph…What did you say you needed?"

"My money was confiscated last night…I was in the…'incident' with the Gerudos." Link noticed that his partner was still a little flamed. He pulled her closer to him and gave her a weak smile, it was the only thing he could think to do that might help.

Link was surprised to see the man actually smile, "OH! So you're that boy! Kid if you want yourself a little girlfriend, find yourself someone with…a more promising future." He laughed down at Link.

_'Give me a brake.'_

He had never enjoyed being laughed at, even after years of it in Kokiri Forest he never got used to it. However he didn't let himself grow angry, he would let the man enjoy himself, "Just give me my stuff. I don't want any trouble." It sounded a little more desperate than he wanted it to be, but at least it stopped the man's laughter.

Before the man spoke, he took one last look at Link, his blue eyes grew soft. Sighing, he rested his arms on the desk and explained, "Boy you might not be getting your stuff back anytime soon. It could be needed for evidence if a small trial is necessary with the girl. You can get it back if…heh, heh…if you don't press charges against the young whore."

_'Oh no…no, no, no.'_

It was obvious that the term "whore" meant the Gerudo, "So basically, to get my stuff back I have to say that the girl doesn't deserve to be punished?" He groaned as let his head rest on the edge of the desk. After a day of pain and frustration, he had hoped that this day would be so much easier, and here he was, thinking about a situation with miserable outcome no matter what he chooses.

"Link?" Navi was whispering in his ear, "Remember what you were saying just yesterday, lets put our main priority on the top of our list…"

Link lifted his head from the wood, and looked at the man who was now holding a set on jingling keys in his hand. Link brushed himself off and stepped off to the side, "I want to talk to her first…just to make my decision."

--------------------

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but somehow, the darkness overtook her and let her mind leave the world…

_'Pain…she could barely walk. She wasn't injured, her young body was just so tired from trying to escape the torment that was chasing her._

_"She's a freak! That's why Nabooru favors her!"_

_The voiced from her rival echoed in her ears…the pain in her legs was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling in her heart._

_Young Thea fell to the ground, her small blistered hands gripped the desert sands, she didn't want to be afraid anymore, she wanted to look fear in the eye--_

_"That's why Ganondorf wants her to learn young! He thinks she's worthless, so he plans to make her into one of his fighting puppets!"_

_…but she was too young to face such a task…_

"Wakey, Wakey little darlin'." A voice she barley recognized made her shoot off the floor so fast she thought she had been thrown upward. Her heart sank when she realized she was still in the damp cell. She looked up to see a lot of the men looking outside their cells. Some where looking at her, some were looking down the corridor.

One of the men in the cell directly across from her spoke again, "Ya' got a visitor girl. Well, well, well…you never told us your heart was already taken!" A loud, uncomfortable laughter arose from the room, Thea didn't know what was so funny--

Then, she saw who was approaching. First, it was just a man who had worked the front desk. The one who followed him caught her attention. She recognized him instantly from his green clothes, it was quite obvious that he was from the forest. She had never met a Kokiri before. She saw that the annoying fairy was with him as well. She lit up the room, exposing the cells for all to see. Her light also exposed more of the boy's young face. If she had to guess, she would say that he was around her age. His cornflower hair occasionally fell in front of his soft, blue eyes. If the situation was different, she would see him as a boy who lives inside a box, a boy who does a daily routine and never really lives or never takes chances, he looked so innocent. She could barely believe that it was the same boy who she ran from a night ago, but she believed when he made his way over to her cell, he didn't speak, all he did was glare at her.

_'Oh, how lovely! He remembers me!'_

Howls from the other prisoners began to fill the room again. The man who escorted the Kokiri shook the cell bars to calm them down. He shouted some "interesting" threats at the men, than returned to the boy, "Make it quick, I'm sure you don't wanna be here anyway." With that said, he moved off to the side, giving Thea and the boy their privacy.

"So…" Thea brushed herself off and strolled over to the boy who stood outside her cell, "How's your morning been?" She smiled not knowing what to do, but annoying the boy with a harmless gesture couldn't worsen the situation.

The boy continued to glare at her. He put his hand in the cell bars, and motioned for Thea to come closer, when she took another step, he motioned again for her to move again. Now Thea was right next to him, the bars were the only things that separated them. He met her eyes with his own, and whispered, "Give me one good reason why you should breathe fresh air sometime within the next month?"

_'…What's he getting at? What does he mean a month? Can they lock me up? Would Anita let them do that!? I thought…'_

Her thoughts trailed of, and eventually left her mind, leaving her to speak, "Why? You gettin' me outta here?" She gave him another smile, but she knew that is was weaker than the first.

The one from the Forest sighed, he looked to his fairy, than back to Thea, "I have important business that needs to be done, I need money. The fastest way to earn my money back, is to say you should be free to go, and have my belongings returned to me." He continued to look at her, but his glare had turned into a desperate gaze. He was looking to take care of this responsibly.

_'And you don't want to spend another minuet in here, get thinking!'_

"Oh really?…Now that is interesting! So what kind of business do you have to take care of?" Thea realized that the words probably came out a little to…bitchy…but the only way she could think of getting out was through charm.

Apparently she had to work on those skills, because the boy began to turn his back, and took a step to the still standing jail keeper, "Do you take anything serious?"

"WAIT! I'm sorry! I was just being curious. I mean…If you tell me what you're doing, I might be able to help, and that might be the reason to let me free."

After hearing this, the boy turned back to her, Thea noted the frustration that covered his face. Her gripped the bars around him and glared at her again, "I'm only telling you this because it doesn't matter, and I'm sure that if it did matter, no one would believe anything that came out of your trash mouth!" The comment almost sent Thea back a step, a simple kid rarely harassed her this way. The smile erased from her face, the two kids shared glares as the boy continued, "Ok, I need medicine. I'm not telling you why. But I need it for a sickness that cannot be cured by the powerful remedies from pure nature that grows within my home. I am out of options, and running out of time."

"And you can't find anything? The Village? The Market?" Thea asked.

"Kakariko's shop is…not an option. What could the Market have that hasn't already been tried?" The boy's eyes softened even more, it was at that moment that Thea realized something.

_'Maybe he didn't deserve getting robbed. Does that show that maybe your whole thinking process is wrong?_

_…Oh god…'_

Something rose from within Thea, she didn't now what it was. Maybe it was pity.

_'This boy wants to be a hero! Oh please!'_

Just when the hope of getting to freedom was about to leave her, an old memory entered her mind. She recalled a time when she was young; she had cut her hand with a blade. It wasn't a deep cut, but any slight injury hurts to a child. The stinging sensation sent impulses all the way up through her arm. A few tears fell down her cheek, but her eyes soon dried. Her young mind was mesmerized with what had happened to her skin, she was afraid, but also curious as to what was going on. Nabooru wasn't there, but other elder Gerudos were, and they made sure to help the child with her questions. They had told her that she was just injured, and that injuries could be healed. To prove their points, they adults pulled out a large potion book, and there was this one potion…

_'A potion fused from the nature of clans…very powerful…'_

Thea gasped and smiled again, realizing that she could have a way out, "Boy! I might have a solution!" The boy and his fairy seemed shocked at her sudden response, they must not have expected her to have any information, "Ok…well…There's this potion that's said to be very useful, I swear I've seen the recipe! Now…It's said that if you mix herbs of the forest, volcano, and water they can create the potion! I'm sure it can help you!" Thea ended her quick explanation with a smile, hoping that the boy had bought it. He had no reason to trust her.

"Why should we trust you!" The fairy that accompanied the boy fluttered through the cell bars, and up to Thea's face. She continued to fly forwards trying to send the thief backwards, but Thea refused to move.

"Hay you came into the cell without your buddy." Thea softened her voice, she didn't care if the boy didn't hear her, and the fairy seemed to have a big impact on his decisions, "I'm just living how I was brought up, and so are you guys. None of use want to be in the current situation…" She let her speech trail off, leaving the fairy with silence. After moments of just floating in the air, and staring at the Gerudo, the fairy inched her way back to the Kokiri. The pair whispered, Thea was unable to hear what was said, but she made her way towards them again.

_'Oh god, this could ruin me! None of this was supposed to happen!'_

To Thea surprised the boy stuck his arm back into the cell, he set it there, waiting to shake her hand.

Again, he glanced at his partner and then to Thea, "It's a truce for now…what's you name?"

Thea put her own dirt-covered hand within his, and the pair shook hands, "Thea, what's yours?"

"Link."

**A/N. Well that's a little longer than the other ones. I couldn't really separate it into two chapters, so I just put it in one. Enjoy, at least I hope you are. I'll be writing a lot over X-Mas Vaca! YES!!!!!! Happy Holidays!**

**-Later**


	7. Running To A New

**Ah another chapter. Well tomorrow is Christmas, Happy Chrismahannakwanzakuh people! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda, or My Chemical Romance's Song "Thank You For The Venom"**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 7-**

The conversation wasn't going well, and it didn't seem to be getting better.

"You're very lucky you know?"

_'So are some of the girls behind us.'_

"Disobey me again and it might not end this way!"

_'Who says it's ended?'_

"Thea! Are you listening to me!" Anita walked besides Thea down the alleyway, the rest of the girls picking up the rear.

"Yeah." After being, embarrassed, locked up, and embarrassed again, Thea wasn't in a cheerful mood. Link…that was what the boy said his name was. Soon after they were introduced, Thea was relieved to see Anita march into the cell room. After some conversations, and arguments, she was eventually let free. However the relief from seeing her people again soon past when they were by themselves. Thea knew that the past event would leave a negative impact, as they made their way back to the Market she prepared herself for what would happen.

Anita continued talk as the space between them and the Market decreased, "Why did you do it? Why? We were planning on leaving the next morning, didn't you think he would've caught you by then? You did a stupid, stupid thing! I thought you knew better!"

Pain began to fill Thea. Anita didn't deserve all of this stress. It just made Thea feel even dumber for taking the challenge, "Anita…I…I'm sorry. But honestly! Don't you--"

A hand pressed against Thea's mouth, taking her voice away. It was Anita's hand; it was strong and didn't show any signs of letting go. The group was now at the opening to the Market, fewer people were there, that was normal around lunchtime. What Thea wondered was why Anita stood still and stared into the area. She looked at her superior who slowly let the hand leave Thea, and start to walk forward.

--------------------

Ambrose wasn't one to be mess with. He tried to act reasonable around the foolish civilians throughout Hyrule Market. He watched them dash from one place to another. He watched them laugh with family. He watched them argue with business owners. He watched them be completely oblivious of the future ahead of them.

_'Pathetic fools.'_ He eyed a young blond-haired little girl carrying a basket of flowers. She was dressed in a bright yellow dress that shone like the smile on her face. Oh how he wished he could see the flowers wither, and the smile burn from her bright face with the rest of her soul.

_'Soon…'_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the one's he had been looking for. The women were grouped at the entrance to the old alleyway, leading them were Anita and Thea. Ambrose grimaced at the sight of the young girl, he had heard that she was one of the more experienced Gerudo children, yet there she was being pulled out from jail. At first he didn't believe it when he was told that she had been caught, but when the fact finally sunk in, he knew he that would have to make an appearance.

As Anita began to walk towards him he pushed away the preoccupied merchants and moved forward as well. He felt eyes of the Hyrule people upon them, their minds craved to know what was going on. Some watched from a distance while others quickly retreated from the scene; fear was what took over their curiosity.

The distance between the pair decreased quickly, Ambrose's eyes occasionally switched between the approaching woman, and the other girls who were now all near Thea. He noticed the cold expression that spread over Thea's face when she first saw him.

"Ambrose, what are you doing here?" Anita stared up at him, he noticed the shakiness in her voice, "What work needs to be done here?"

He folded his arms against the strong black armor that lay against his chest and stared down at the Gerudo, "Nothing needs to be done. I was nearby when I heard what had happen. And I thought that I might hear the details."

"I can tell you what happened, but it might be better if the girls get back to the Fortress first--" Ambrose stopped Anita with a palm and glanced behind her.

He smiled and allowed his voice to grown softer, "That sound reasonable, but I won't be hearing an explanation from you." He motioned behind Anita.

His gesture was followed until Anita's eyes saw Thea, she was the only one of the group that wasn't looking at the ground, "Ambrose…you don't need to talk to her, I'll take care of it…"

A laugh escaped Ambrose at Anita's desperate words, he pushed passed her, but not before saying, "We'll see." With that he walked towards the crowded alleyway, completely ignoring the Gerudos he passed.

--------------------

Now that Link had his property returned to him, he and Navi began to leave the jail; a place they wouldn't really miss.

'_"Herbs of the forest, volcano, and water" That's what she said.'_

After he was somewhat properly introduced to the girl, her comrades marched into the room. The dark haired one got into another argument with the man who escorted Link. It all happened so fast, the woman barley paid attention to him; she just listened to the facts, and was eventually leading Thea out of the building. Link remembered the last look Thea had sent him as she was shoved out, he didn't know if the smile meant that he had done the right thing, or if he had made a terrible mistake.

By the time the pair was ready to leave the Gerudos had already left, of course Link had no problem with that. As they stepped outside, the words of the Gerudo played in his mind again.

_'By 'volcano', she must have meant Death Mountain, 'forest' meaning home, and 'water' could be somewhere with the Zoras. Here we go again--'_

"Umm, Link?!" Navi's uncertain voice filled his ears and caused him to stop. They were standing outside of the jail, the two soldiers were no longer there; leaving the entryway to the jail unprotected, "Lets just walk around for a while to think this over. Let's talk back here so that we don't let our conversation be heard by others."

Link nodded, he took a quick glance at his surroundings. Off to their left the alley continued, he gestured the path to Navi, and she headed forward along with him.

"What do think? Can we trust the girl?" Navi was the first to break the silence by bringing up the most obvious subject to talk about.

Link had to think for a moment, could he trust her? Is what she said true? Thea was a Gerudo, Link had spent enough time around them to know that they could be quite deceiving, he was nearly captured at one point. Then again, some of them trusted him, and told him valuable information that few actually knew. All he knew now was that he had to be careful around them, he already let one practically rob him blind, and he had set her free, thinking she could help him.

When they made their way further down to darkest part of the alley Link found it was alright to reply, "Psh do we have a choice?" A nearby stack of boxes were placed against an old building, Link sat down and rested his chin in his hands, "I really don't want to, but…one of the places she said to get herbs from was the forest…We can go there first and find out how things are. And if they haven't changed…."

"Then we keep trying!" She fluttered down towards his face, "We are not gonna let this go without being solved! We can figure this out!"

A smile formed on the boy's face, he couldn't help it, "You are way too cheerful for this point in time."

"Ya' gotta love that about me!" The fairy laughed, and started to flutter around the area, "Come on. Lets go!"

Sighing, Link arose from the uncomfortable seat. His body was tired from the day's events, and the day wasn't even done yet. He cracked his neck a few times, then was about to join Navi to continue their walk when a strong force came out from a place he could not see and knocked him down to the cobblestone.

"Link!" Link heard Navi call out to him, but just barely even though she was close to him. The force had struck him on the head, for a brief moment small, colorful dots danced around in Link's vision. His scarred hands gripped the ground, and quickly spun himself around to face his attacker. Now his sword and shield filled his hands, he didn't even remember taking them out. He pulled his shield across his body just below his eyes, allowing him to see the one who stood before him.

Only one word came to mind when he looked at the man who struck him; "danger". He was young, but still tall for his age, and dressed all in black. His body was covered with black armor, Link noted the spikes that grew out of his dark gauntlets. When the man saw Link's weapons, he laughed and drew out a large steel sword from a hilt attached to the belt around his waist, Link saw that he still had another sword sheathed in another hilt. He brought the sword up, making sure that Link got a clear look at it. The blade's hilt had a bronze serpent coiled around it, the snakes eyes were black gems, much like the eyes of the man.

"Link!" Navi called again, she tried to join her partner who had nowhere to go, but Link saw that when she tried to move forward, a crimson aura surrounded her. It locked her in the air, restricting any motions. Leaving the sight his restricted friend, Link looked back to the man and saw that with his free hand, he had a similar colored sphere levitating. Soon black was added to the red, as the colors swirled erratically they met and created small explosions that filled the mystical sphere. The colors were fascinating, but the power that they held was anything but lovely.

_'…Swordsman's skills, and magic…'_

"Your friend is weak, just like yourself." To Link's surprise the dark man lowered his sword. The gesture seemed foolish; he was clearly open for a strike, however Link didn't move. However the man did, he stepped quickly so he was now right next to Link. Link was aware of the movement and was already bringing his sword back, he thrust it forward and slightly upward to met the man's abdomen--

He didn't know how it happen, all he knew was that it did happen. Link felt the hilt of his sword leave his grasp as the stranger dodged the strike and grabbed the boy by his wrist. Link had lifted his shield and successfully stricken the man's chin. However the man continued to moved closer, backing the boy up to the wall. He shoved Link's other arm away, leaving him unprotected. At that opportunity he grabbed Link's throat and lifted him into the air. Their eyes met as when they were at even height, Link could hear Navi's cries of help in the background.

A smile formed on the man's face, small drops of blood fell from the deep wound on his chin, "Don't worry kid, I just wanted to meet you." He tightened his grip on Link's wrist, causing pain to flow up his arm, "But realize one thing, this won't be our only meeting." Before Link could pass out from loss of breath for the second time in one day, the grip was released, and the man stepped back. Link hit the ground hard, but it didn't matter to him. He reached for his shield that was off to his side, when his hand reached it, he looked up to see where his attacker was--

What happened next was all a blur. Link felt his heart skip a beat when he looked up. The man who attacked him was surrounded with a dark aura, one of his arms shot out, and unleashed a lightning bolt of magic towards Link. He felt the power hit him, it ran through his veins and into his heart. He heard a scream arise in the air around them. As Link's vision grew dark, he realized that it was his own scream…

When all was gone, a new world formed in his mind…

_'…It all was happening so fast. First he saw Hyrule Field, however it wasn't quite Hyrule field. The grass was dark…the sky allowed a downpour of rain to wash over the muddy surface. The small amount of trees that grew were uprooted and rested on the lifeless ground._

_Next was the Market…it wasn't too different…just completely deserted…some of the shops looked closed down, and much of the color seemed drained. The fountain in the center still produced crystal clear water. Then, a small figure was shown standing at the fountain with their back turned. It was made clear that the figure was a little girl, she wore a simple white dress, her long blond hair blew slightly in the wind. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning in the dark sky. The girl's body turned, and what once was her face was exposed. Her face was decade to the bone, a few muscles hung on with little strength. Her dress was now tattered, and her hair was now gray and dry; almost like straw._

_…Another bolt of lightning! The clear water that erupted from the marble fountain now turned dark…As more poured out it was clear that the liquid was really a crimson red…it was blood._

_…Suddenly everything went crimson…a new thing entered the dream…it was a voice…_

_"Be prepared boy…"_

_As the voice spoke, the crimson colors rippled like liquid, "Your going to need a lot more than you currently have to escape…"_

"LINK!"

_A familiar voice stirred Link from his nightmare…but it did not wake him…_

_"LINK!" Another voice called his name…however this one was in his vision…and he couldn't recognize it…_

"LINK! WAKE UP!" With the words from the same familiar voice, Link's body bolted up from the ground, "Link!…Are you alright!?"

Confused, Link turned to see Navi, but quickly looked away. His eyes searched for the one who knocked him out, but the only one's left within the alley were Navi and himself. His head was a mess the heat that flowed through his body burned in his mind, making it hard to think. He was still holding his shield, it trembled in his grasp, he wondered why his body acted like that.

Navi, fluttered closer to his face, "Luh…Link?"

Again Link looked at his friend. He nodded knowing it might assure her that he was alright, even though Link didn't know if he actually was, "Yeah…yeah…" He grabbed his sword that rested a few feet away from him, and lifted himself up. That was no easy task, when he moved his whole body received pain that flowed throughout him. He grimaced and rested against the wall continuing to search for the stranger, "Where did…where did he go?" His words came out in short gasps, but he managed.

Again Navi flew to his side, "Right after he hit you he dashed off…When he left, his magic on me disappeared. Oh Link are you sure you're alright? You were out for a while."

"Yes Navi…I…" He gave her a weak smile, then lifted himself from the wall, wincing slightly, "I'm fine, really." He took one last glance at the area, then turned to the place where they had original come from, "Come on…if we wanted to go to the Forest we better get going."

He had started to head back to the market, Navi followed him spouting out question after question;

"What! What happened?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Who was that?"

"What are we supposed to look for?"

As the pair walked out of the darkness, Link answered as many questions as he could, hoping that all would be ok, and that what was said in his nightmare wasn't true.

--------------------

The sun rested above the sandy plateaus. It wouldn't be disappearing for a few hours. Other than night, this was Thea's favorite part of day; it was when the sand looked red, the red sand against the blue was enchanting.

The ride back to the fortress had been a frustrating one. A few of the girls would whisper amongst themselves, Thea wasn't quite sure what the topics were, but she had a guess. A few of the girls who sat around Thea wanted to know what happened, they would ask her questions about the jail or the boy, Thea just smiled at them, and said that she would explain later. Before she had a chance to tell the girls anything, she had to speak with Anita.

What Anita told Thea wasn't something to joke about, even though she might look back at the moment and laugh. When they arrived to the Fortress, Anita had told the girls to go back to their sleeping quarters. When Thea had tried to leave with the group, Anita had pulled her into a room. There, Thea received a speech about responsibility and how she should've thought better before stealing from the "Poor boy". Thea handled the conversation well, she made sure she answered all of Anita's questions with phrases such as, "Yeah" and "I know, I was wrong.". At one point Thea asked why Ambrose was at the Market, Anita told her "Nothing." When Thea asked what Ambrose had said to her, she was ordered to just join the other girls by going up to her room, or go find work to do.

Not wanting to do any work at that point in time, she dashed up to her room. The room was at one of the highest points of the Fortress, but right outside of it was a set of stares that led right outside. She shared the room with five other girls, their beds were against the wall, and each one had a dark blue blanket over a single mattress that rested on the wooden bed frame. On the wall directly across from their beds was a large glassless window, when it was nighttime they would pull down a cloth to prevent the cool air from entering. Thea had gotten into trouble in the past when she would climb out of the window to reach the ground below. In the center of the ceiling was a single hanging candle, the only light source, it was dim but they managed. Below the candle was the circular table with chairs, it was where many of the girl's knickknacks were put. When she arrived she was met by her roommates who were waiting impatiently on their beds with dozens of questions. So she had spent the next hour talking about the incident, she didn't like returning to it, but it was obvious that she was entertaining the girls with her story, however throughout that time Chloe just sat quietly on her bed.

Now, the tales had been told. Some of the girls in the room had gone off to work while others just took the time to relax. Thea was one who chose to relax. As she lay on her bed, she thought about what Link had told her. He had been looking for a cure, and she had told him about a remedy that could possibly solve his problems. She knew it was silly, but she half wanted to go with him. Life at the fortress wasn't too bad, but as days passed she found it getting boring. The work was the same, and she seemed to be doing fine with swordplay. However, she thought that if she were to ever become a great thief, she would want to know Hyrule like the back of her hand. Currently she hadn't seen even half of the land. Oh how she desired to see Lake Hylia, the river that ran through the Valley led to it, she didn't understand why she couldn't see it. Oh how she wanted to see what the world looked like from the peak of Death Mountain. She had thought about leaving before, but there was something always keeping her home, after the past few days she realized that the thing that was keeping her home might be fear.

…Fear wasn't something that she had always liked, facing some of it now might make it easier in the future…

_'…So is that my decision? …What would happen if I left?…'_

At that moment the other thoughts came to mind, the negatives that had been holding her back all of these years. Isabel's ridiculous harassment, the strict rules of the Gerudo that prevented her from living…yes there were many things that she needed to get away from.

At that moment one of her roommates, Ophelia, was gazing out the window. Without even moving from her lying position Thea got the attention of the girl, "Hay, Ophelia… how many are on guard down below?"

Thea saw the older girl give her a puzzled look, but she did look below and answer, "Ummm there's only three in the main area, I think Jacqueline is on a break…Why?"

_'Only three 'eh?'_

Thea rose from her bed and walked over the oak table and grabbed a black leather satchel from the surface. It was quite heavy, but she got used to carrying the weight that it held, most of what was inside was money anyways. She also picked up her sheathed scimitars that were besides the bag. She placed them on her golden belt and checked the room for anything else she may need.

As she searched the room, the remaining girls began to notice and started to watch. Thea realized that she couldn't do this alone, "Ophelia, watch the guards below, pay close attention to where they tend parole. Claudia…" She called to another girl, "Go run down to the kitchen, grab me some non perishable food, or something like that. Ya' know bread, maybe some fruit, and don't forget about water, I'll definitely need that!" The girls did as they were told, even though Thea had no power over them.

"Thea? …What are you doing?" Chloe was standing now, and started to take a few steps toward her hurried friend.

Thea completely ignored the question and asked one of her own, "Oh! Chloe, can I borrow your big handkerchief? It's important!"

Chloe stared at her, her face held a blank expression but she moved towards her bed, and silently handed Thea the yellow, silk handkerchief that was underneath her pillow.

At that moment Claudia had returned, in her slender arms were several small, golden loaves of bread, along with a few ripe, colorful fruits. On top of it all, she carried a canteen of water.

"Good! Give me them!" Thea grabbed the items from the confused girl and brought them to the table. She laid the material out on the surface, and wrapped up the foods within it. It was a hard fit, but she managed to create a fabric holding for the objects.

When she turned around, Chloe was standing right in front of her, her arms folded across her chest, "What are you doing?!"

Thea met her friend's eyes, they were angry now, but the anger was accompanied with suspicion and worry.

"Ophelia come on, I'm gonna need you." She gave her friend one last look and left the room, heading for the staircase to the desert. Giving Chloe a goodbye would make the situation harder. Thea knew that over time Chloe would understand.

"So what are you doing?" Ophelia tried at the unanswered question again, but did not get a response. When the pair reached the door that lead outside, Thea stopped them, when she spotted a nearby stack of boxes she pulled Ophelia with her and went into a crouching position. Around them were the three trained guards that protected the front area of the Fortress. However right ahead of them was the path that lead down to the Valley that would lead to Hyrule Field, near the entrance to the path was a large desert boulder.

"Ophelia, go up to whoever's on guard, and distract them for me." Thea put the handkerchief-bag in the satchel and slung the bag over her shoulder.

"What!? What are you doing?" Again the question was asked!

_'Grrr, nothing! Please let it go!'_

Thea patted her comrade on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it, just walk up to them when they're as far away as possible, make sure they don't look at me."

"But…"Ophelia was silenced with a sharp glare by Thea. At that moment she understood, and after taking a deep breath, she moved from her position and up to one of the guards. Thea watched as she left, it took her about eleven long steps for her to reach the first Gerudo, after reaching one, she called over the other two. The guards seemed hesitant, but they listened to what the younger one said. What Ophelia said Thea didn't really care, but when all of the guards were not looking, she dashed towards the boulder, hoping that no one saw. When she reached the stone, she knelt again. Her ears tried to pick up what Ophelia was saying, but even with the desert wind blowing the words to her, she couldn't hear it.

Now was the hard part. To Thea's right, there was the entrance to the Desert Wastelands, the entranced was closed up, but that didn't matter. In front of the closed entrance was the forty-foot watchtower filled with two guards. One faced the Wastelands, the other faced the direction Thea was headed. Realizing that, that one guard would eventually suspect her if she kept still, the only thought that came to mind was to act natural and try to leave.

_'Bold? Yes. Stupid? Hell yes! But it could work!'_

After taking a deep breath, she moved to go down the path. She made sure she didn't moved too fast, or too slow, luckily going down the path meant her back was turned on the guard, so she couldn't be recognized. One step soon became ten, and those ten steps were increasing as she continued. The path was slightly downhill, and was surrounded by the Valley's walls, Thea could see the set of stone stairs ahead that lead back up to the Fortress area. The guards wouldn't be able to see her from her position, she was about to pass it--

When she saw movement on the steps, she hoped that she was wrong, but no. Someone was on the steps, Thea knew who it was before they even turned with their broom in hand…

_'Shit!'_

Isabel had been doing simple choirs on the steps, she turned as she heard Thea approaching. She didn't bother looking at Thea's face, she stared at the objects that Thea held. And soon, without even asking for an explanation she just screamed, "Guards!!"

"Shit!" Thea dashed forward, but not before seeing the smile that Isabel held.

Now Thea was running as fast as her body would allow her as she continued to dash down the pathway. Luckily she had already been near the Valley entrance, the bad thing was that the Valley held even more guards. She saw them give her questionable looks, they didn't move at first. However once they saw the other guards emerge from the Fortress, they moved near Thea, weapons in hand.

"Hay"

"Thea! Get back here!"

"Where do you think you're going!"

All of those shouts and more were called after her as she continued to run. Ahead of her was a deep cliff; it was formed years ago by the river that flowed a good length below. Sure, there was a bridge that led to the other side, but not only was it guarded, she realized that if she were to cross the bridge and enter Hyrule Field she would eventually collapse of exhaustion from running, or get caught. There was only one choice.

_'Oh gods, please don't let this come back to get me negatively.'_

As Thea ran, she made sure the satchel she carried was locked and secure, but that was the least of her worries. She dodged the Gerudo who were in front of her, they held weapons, but they wouldn't hurt one of their own. The women seemed surprised as Thea curved off to the side, away from the bridge.

"Thea!"

Thea wasn't sure who yelled after her, she guessed that it was Anita, but she didn't care enough to think about it. As she approached the cliff she said a quick prayer to herself, and took a deep breath; deeper than the first. Her feet left the ground, she let her body dive downward into the awaiting river rapids, knowing that she wouldn't be followed.

**-"So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will **

Preach all you want but who's gonna save me?  
I keep a gun on the book you gave me, hallelujah, lock and load  
Black is the kiss, the touch of the serpent sun  
It ain't the mark or the scar that makes you run,  
and run,  
and run,  
and run"-

**-My Chemical Romance- "Thank You For The Venom"**

**A/N. Another Chapter, another few days, well it's X-Mas Eve! Enjoy whatever you'll be doing. I hope I will be. I was constantly listening to "Thank You For The Venom" while writing this, so I thought I'd end the chapter with it.**


	8. More To Life

**A/N. Well I've been obsessed with music and movies lately, so writing hasn't been as popular as I would have liked. This one took me awhile to write. Thanks Masked Critic, I know my grammar sucks. I don't know how I Ace English class. I know the rules that you listed, but sometimes my mind and typing can't work the right way. I rush and it comes out sloppy. When I have a chance I'll re-read the other chapters (including this one) for errors.**

…**I never did like typing class…does that explain a lot? :D Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer- Like probably everyone else here, I don't own Zelda, or the song "Annie".**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 8-**

By the time the ones from the forest had nearly reached their home, the sun had begin to disappear beneath the trees. The colors of twilight begun to fill the sky, and the stars were starting to shine. As the sun sank in the sky, the temperature in the air did as well. The once scorching heat was now a more cooler, comfortable temperature to be surrounded by.

Link and Navi were currently nearing the edges of Hyrule field and were about to walk into the tree-filled pathway leading to Kokiri Forest. The journey there hadn't been too bad; Link had started a conversation about the vision that he had seen when he passed out. He told Navi that it worried him, that it brought back memories about Ganondorf and all of the terror that he caused. As Link spilled out all his worries, Navi had just assured him that it was just a nightmare recapping on their past. He was told not to worry about them unless they returned. Even though Navi's advice seemed reasonable, something about the situation still aggravated him. The feeling that he felt as the dark magic had hit him was indescribable. It had rushed throughout him as if searching for prey. As it flowed it left behind shock after shock of a piercing pain. He wondered if the power had brought up something from his past…

Link dropped the conversation soon after the name "Ganondorf" was mentioned. He didn't want to think about the darkness that made up his past, therefore the rest of the journey was mostly silence. Occasionally Navi had brought up the subject about their current plans, Link gave her small answers. He tried to show his friend that he needed time to think, and she respected him.

"Link, are you ready?" Navi fluttered in front of him, causing him to halt. He looked at her glowing form, and realized she was concerned. He looked ahead of them, and gave her a nod. The simple gesture moved Navi back to his side as they continued. He took one step, one rough step around a bulky tree, Link realized that, that one step meant he was now entering a completely different environment.

The World around them seemed darker now that they were surrounded by the forest. Shadows that grew from the trees covered the ground, making illusions of life occasionally appear. The further the pair walked the more trees fill the area, soon they were surrounded, the life of Hyrule field was far behind them. Just when the shadows grew to almost the ultimate darkness and they seemed to be lost in oblivion, a soft twinkling light could be seen in the distance.

_'Home.'_

Another rough step was taken, and suddenly the two were no longer surrounded by trees. The world around them opened up; Kokiri Forest's circular area was protected by the surrounding wall of trees. A light fog covered the luscious jade grass; hiding the dirt pathway that was in front of them. The pathway lead directly to the entrance to where the Great Deku tree was, it would fork off to the many households that were in the forest. Each of the houses was created from the resources in nature. The remains of giant trees were formed into the shelter that protected the children of the forest.

Link's worried eyes searched the land, hoping to see any one of the children. When he saw nothing he walked away from the entrance torches that burned brightly, they were the only light that the village had, usually light from the homes leaked outside, but none of the homes held light. He continued to walk forward, the mist shifted with each one of his steps. When he passed the first household he heard a noise behind him. Naturally, he reached for the hilt of his word as he pivoted backwards to face the noise.

The house that he had passed belonged to the one who calls himself the Kokiri "leader"; Mido. Sure enough that was whom Link had heard. The young boy stood at his doorway leaning against the frame, as always he was accompanied by his fairy partner. He gave Link a confused stare, as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. A green cap sat above his reddish hair, his hair was tangled, he brushed it away from his face, exposing his blue eyes; even in the dark Link could see the redness in them. Link wondered how long it had been since Mido had slept.

For a moment neither of them moved, Link released his grip on the sword's hilt, and folded his arms against his chest, not taking his eyes off of the boy. In that moment of the boys not moving something flashed through Link's mind. He remembered everything that Mido had done to his life. Link was branded the village scapegoat because of him. One way or another, Mido had always found a way to blame Link for tragic events, he even blamed him for when the Great Deku tree had passed away. However now that a new tree was growing, most had forgiven Link. Link didn't know why Mido did the things he did, but he suspected that it was jealousy, that one characteristic can turn the most likable people unpleasant.

_'And now I have to have a civilized conversation with the guy. I know I don't want to be reasonable, but this is no situation to act childish, people's lives are on the line.'_

"So, you actually came back." Mido detached himself from the doorframe and strolled over to Link. For the first time Link noticed that his green Kokiri clothing was more tattered than they usually were. He stopped when the distance between them seemed too little.

"I always intended to." After Link spoke Navi fluttered in front of him blocking his vision slightly, but he was sure that he saw Mido roll his eyes at the comment.

"I'm sure, so why are you back? What do you have?" Link wanted so badly to answer Mido's question, but he hesitated, knowing that he wouldn't give the wanted answer. Link finally let his eyes leave Mido's, he looked to the ground and listened to the words that followed, "You have nothing? Nothing at all? Your whole point in leaving was to find SOMETHING! Yet you return empty handed."

Link returned his eyes to Mido, "I may be empty handed, but I am certainly not empty minded!"

"So you're saying you have a plan?" Mido raised an eyebrow, now he was the one looking at the ground, "Psh…well it better be a good plan."

"Mido, we're serious." Navi broke her silence. She had never really been fond of Mido, but she knew that having his help would be better than having no help.

Mido returned his gaze up, his eyes softened a bit, "And so am I."

There was an another moment of silence between the group, it was uncomfortable, but it had taken a while for Link to form words to give an explanation, "I need some forest herbs."

Again Mido raised an eyebrow, "Link, you know the majority of the herbs grow with the Deku Tree."

"Well then that's where I'm going." Link was sick of what Mido had to say; he turned his back to him and began to walk strait down the path.

Soon after he moved he heard footsteps follow him, "Besides we tried everything!"

"Doesn't matter." Link muttered as he passed a few more houses. He heard Mido follow him, he heard the things he said like "They won't work" and he ignored them. Ahead of him was the small stream that ran through the forest, a small wooden bridge ran over, it led to the path that lead to the meadow where the Deku Tree was.

A soft cry entered Link's ears as he passed a familiar home, he instantly turned towards the sound. Stringed-leaves hung along the doorframe, hiding the house's contents from view. The piercing cry filled the air again; Link cringed at the sound, as it filled his head he realized it belonged to a girl.

For awhile he stood there, even in the silence he still heard the cry in his head. He didn't even realize it, but Mido was now standing next to him. Both of the boy's fairies exchanged a few words that Link could not hear.

"You don't wanna see her." Link turned to Mido at his side; he was staring at the doorframe. His face held sorrow, Link had never seen that look on his face before.

_'Who is it?'_

Link ignored Mido's words and moved towards the tree-like house, Navi followed lighting up the way. In one swift motion with his hand he brushed the leaves away, exposing the room, Link shuddered at its contents. The room was small, only one of the children lived in it. The inner part of the tree gave the room's walls a comforting rough surface. On the walls were multiple colorful drawings, all of them were pictures of the forest. The rest of the room was simple; it had a small kitchen area with a small dining set and woodstove, by another wall was a small dresser decorated with multiple stuffed animals. Link turned to see that similar toys occupied the windowsill near the door. It was what was directly in front of him that disturbed him.

_'Dear god, she doesn't deserve this…'_

First he saw Maina, she was dressed in dark green pants that were ended tattered, and they were supported by a brown belt, the belt had chains looped into it, they flowed down her legs. On her torso was a jet-black shirt, small silver rings hung where it ended above her belt. Whenever she moved the metal jingled slightly. Over everything she wore she had a black cloak, the hood was down; exposing her short, dark cerulean hair. She had a cloth tied over her jaw used as a way to reduce the spread of germs. She was sitting on a wooden chair next to a patient.

In the small bed was the owner of the cries, he recognized her as Sachi. The small girl was dressed in a yellow nightgown, but it was hidden underneath the white blanket that was placed over her tired form. Her frail arms were crossed over her abdomen as she continued to let out cries of pain. It was hard, but Link forced his eyes to look to her face. Her skin was pale, the illness did that to all of its victims. With fairies in the dark room, their light made her sweat covered face seem to glow, from afar it looked as if her face was melting away. Link stepped closer, Maina noticed him and moved away. Link took small steps to the now empty chair and sat down. Sachi looked at him, and he felt his heart almost freeze. Her once bright eyes were now almost completely bloodshot and full of tears. Her once red lips were pale, and chapped, Link noticed a cut on her upper lip. Her light-brown hair was loose and tangled against the pillow where he head rested.

The young child took a deep raspy breath and let words leave her lips, "Link, you're back."

A weak smile formed on Link's face, Sachi was one of the smallest Kokiri, she had always treated Link like an older brother. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently, "Yeah, Yeah…but I have to leave again…soon"

"…So…you came back to visit us?" Her words were unsure, her tired eyes pierced through his heart.

"...Yeah…I came back to see how everything was…" He left out the part about him not having a cure to end her pain, he knew that would make nothing better.

Sachi's gaze left his, she looked down at her other hand. She gasped in a rough breath as set of tears flowed down her eyes. After a short moment, she looked back to Link, "You haven't found any medicine yet have you." It wasn't a question; she saw right through him and picked out the facts.

_'She knows how serious this is. She wasn't this bad when I left, I could have been her to help.'_

"Link you need to come her now." Maina's voice whispered into his ear. He turned and saw that she was joined by Mido. "Come join us outside." She pulled the cloth down over her mouth and turned to leave.

Link gave Sachi one last look, she looked right back at him, tears continued to flow down her face, "I'll be back again, don't worry." He gave her hand one last squeeze and joined the Kokiri children outside, he felt Sachi's gaze on him as he took every step out of the room. Again, he brushed the leaf-door aside and re-entered the night. Mido was talking to his fairy, while Maina was reading through a piece of parchment, her fairy was talking to Navi who fluttered beside Link.

"She has never been through pain like this before. She can't even get out of bed to eat." Maina folded the parchment into her inner cloak pocket and rested her hands on her hip. She stared at Link, and soon Mido did the same.

Link didn't know how to respond, Maina was the forest nurse, he had hoped that she would had found her own cure by now, but by the looks of it, she had nothing, "What are you saying Maina?"

"I'm saying," She took her cloak's hood over her head, "That I hope your plans are going well. That's all I'm gonna say." Before Link could say something, she turned her back to him and headed off to another household. However, before she did, she gave Mido a slight pat on the shoulder as she passed. He didn't show any sign that he noticed the gesture, he just turned his gaze to the ground and exchanged a few unheard words with his fairy.

The stars were out now, with the help of the moonlight they illuminated the forest. The nightlight made the crystal stream sparkle, as if is was just a long line of sapphires. The pathway to the Deku Tree caught his attention, and reminded him his main reason for being there.

Without saying anything, Link began to walk towards the wooden bridge. When he reached it, he noticed how his footsteps made a soft sound on the bridge with each step, he also noticed that he heard more than just his footsteps. He spoke without even turning around or even stopping what he was doing, "Mido you have no reason to follow me."

"I live here too. I care about the Kokiri future. If you have a plan that could effect the future than I want to know what it is!" As Link entered the dark pathway he felt Mido's presents behind him. He realized that it would be useless to attempt to get rid of him, so he ignored him.

The pathway was narrow, the sides were closed of with trees that grew so close together they made a wall. It was lit up with the many fireflies that thrived within the trees. The small balls of light danced in the night air, creating patters of color and light. With each step forward the insects seemed to follow them, some even seemed to lead the way to the opening ahead. The trees moved outward, allowing the boys to enter a new area. Before they entered. Mido ran in front of Link, leading him inside.

"Great Deku Tree, Link has returned with a request." Link walked in front of Mido to gaze at what stood before him. Like the village, the meadow was circular, however there was barely any open field. In the past, the original Great Deku Tree grew in the meadow's center. Link remembered how tall the forest spirit had been, his strong branches had seemed to reach the heavens. Now, the corpse of the spirit had gone back to where it had come from, the forest; it had decomposed into the soil quickly, making room for the one to take its place. A slightly smaller Deku Tree grew in the heart of the meadow now, Its height just reached over the surrounding trees. The Deku Tree's Trunk was gigantic! One of the larges tree trunks Link had ever seen. As it rose up millions of large branches grew outward; full of luscious green, leaves. However it wasn't the size of the tree that gave it its unique look, on the side of the trunk facing the boys was the tree's "face". The bark had naturally given the tree a pair of eyes, and a mouth.

At that moment Link took another few steps forward so that he was in front of Mido, "Great Deku Tree?"

"…Thou has returned empty handed…" The words of the Spirit filled the air, they seemed to come from the environment instead of from the actual Tree. That would make sense since he ruled over the forest. "What does thou need?"

Link ignored the fact that the god knew that he was "empty-handed", and was about to answer the question, however Navi shot out in front of him and answered for him, "We need some forest herbs Great Deku Tree." Her voice was cheerful; she had been close friends with the original God of the Forest, and she had great respect for the one whom now held the title.

"Great Deku tree…" Now Mido stepped forward making sure his tired voice was heard, "They said it was necessary to see you, nothing could be done--"

Nothing moved, but a feeling arose within the cold air, it caused a sudden gush of wind to roar through the trees, Link shivered slightly. Whatever it was, it silenced Mido, allowing the Great Deku Tree to talk, "Dear Mido, if you could please step out of the area. I would like to talk to Link and Navi alone."

A rare look crossed Mido's face, Link recognized the look of defeat. Without saying a word Mido gave Link one last glare and returned to the pathway, accompanied by his fairy.

For awhile all was silent, Link felt another odd, chilling feeling in the air. When the feeling passed, the mighty God spoke, "The herbs are here, take what you wish." Suddenly a new feeling was blown through the air; it was more warm and pleasant than the previous one. A bright light shown down from the heavens, Link looked up to see it coming from the moon, it parted through The Great Deku Tree's branches and highlighted a small circular area on the ground. Link didn't move, yet then he realized that numerous plants grew underneath the light. Navi flew over to the area, Link soon followed. Indeed plants did grow in the small area. Dozens of different types of herbs grew against the Forest God's roots. Some held flowers of a variety of colors, while others were simple leafs.

_'Herbs of the Forest…the girl never told me what herbs!'_

Link shook off his satchel, he had plenty of room within it, therefore he plucked a few of each herb, and placed them within his leather case.

_'They wont last forever…but I know where I need to go, therefore I shouldn't be gone too long.'_

"Great Deku Tree, I give you my thanks." When Link had finished carefully placing and replacing the items in his satchel, he smiled, taking a few steps backwards. But something slowed him down, the same uncomfortable chill blew through a powerful gust of wind. Link struggled to keep his cap on, while placing a hand on his head, he re-placed the satchel on his shoulder. When he had a free hand he brushed his light hair away from his face since the wind continued to blow furiously, "As I said, I am very grateful, but I must be going--"

"Please wait one more moment child." As the Spirit spoke, the sudden wind stopped dead. The air was still, and normal again, "I want to give you something."

Again, Navi fluttered in front of Link, "What is it?" Unlike Link she seemed eager to know what the God possessed. Link wanted to leave the Spirit alone in such a hard time, and he wanted to retrieve the rest of the herbs. He looked at the sad expression that the Tree's bark held, and took a step back towards it.

"I see you have been traveling much lately, correct?" The God spoke sternly, Link wondered why the God asks the question even though he was sure that he already knew the answer.

Link answer with a slight nod, "Yeah, we've been around. Why do you ask?"

When Link's final words left his lips, a gust of wind wrecked havoc yet again. However this one was different, it held no feeling, no aura, it was just a powerful force that caused the fallen leaves to dance through the air, however this gust of wind did not die down. The air continued to blow until all of the leaves that had been placed on the forest floor were in the wind's grasps. The leaves swirled, as if being lead. After a long moment of erratic movement, the items came together in front of the Great Tree, they formed great, swirling pillars.

Even as the Great Deku Tree spoke, Link still eyed what the wind had done, "Child, you have seen what I am about to give you. Therefore you understand its power. You have protected it before, and I want you to protect it once more." Before Link could ask the obvious question of what the "item" was, the spiraling leaf pillar burst into the air. The wind had died, and the leaves were now falling back to where they had come from. However, as the leaves fell, a bright golden light appeared in-between where the pillars had stood. The small bright light soon grew into a large glowing sphere. Link was mesmerized by the magic, but soon the light grew to bright, and he was forced to block his vision from the blinding light.

"Please except it…" Link opened his eyes at the Great Deku Tree's words and was astonished at what his eyes saw. Right in front of him, not even two feet away from him, levitating in the air was one of the three stones that he had protected so long ago. It was the same color as the forest; bright green. The stone sparkled in the starlight, Link could slightly see his reflection within the green orb. The sacred stone was held within a piece of gold, the two colors met, making the stone look just enchanting.

_'What?'_

Link had no breath to speak, he stared at the stone in front of him. The fireflies had begun to dance around it, making the whole area around it sparkle. As Link's mind was on the stone, Navi's was on the Great Deku Tree, "What!? Great Deku Tree! That's the Kokiri Emerald!"

"I see you remember it…now take it, and keep it safe. If you return with the a medicine, you can give it back to me then." The Great Deku tree said with a slight laugh.

_'If we make it back with a medicine? Does he doubt us? Why does he make it sound like we won't come back?'_

At that moment Link had found his voice but he didn't take his eyes off of the stone, "No, Great Deku Tree I can't take that! I have no need for it!"

"But it may have need for you dear child. I shall explain. With the Forest in its current state, I fear for the safety of the Kokiri Emerald. I want you to take it, hide it from the dangers." The air around them cooled again, Link hugged his clothes closer to him to keep warm.

When the air didn't die down, Link yelled over the roar of the wind, "What dangers? Great Deku Tree?--"

Before Link could finish his words the intense cold grew around him, the air entered his lungs, the sudden coldness sent shivers throughout him, his lungs seemed to freeze at the brush of cold, "You take it Link, you take it and you protect it!" The words from the God of the Forest stuck in his mind as he left the meadow.

**-"Tell me now can you feel it?  
I've been keeping company with a ghost  
She comes to me like a piece of summer  
She comes to me on the days when I need it most**

Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever  
And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears  
The summer dies and its just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and me, oh Annie  
More than life than trying to survive, oh Annie"-

**-Vanessa Carlton- Annie**

**A/N Gha! I don't know…This chapter was hard to write, I hope I didn't rush eek!**


	9. Meeting Again

**A/N. Here's another chapter. BTW Thanks to all of those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Zelda.**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 9-**

Now it was Link who owned the Kokiri Emerald. He felt the added weight in his satchel as he and Navi hurried out of the Forest. The Great Deku Tree's words continued to fill his mind as he ran.

_'Take it! Keep it safe wherever you go! Don't allow any form of evil to lay their hands on it!'_

When Link had finally been pushed out of the meadow, Mido had been waiting for him. Of course the boy tormented Link with question after question, Link ignored them all, he didn't even look at the other boy. Link had rushed away from Mido, leaving him unanswered and alone.

As Link took the final step out of the woods, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was still night the bright moon shown brightly above him, he glanced at its glow and let his thoughts roll through his mind. Sure, he knew about the Spiritual Stones, and he would do whatever it would take to protect the Kokiri Emerald, but he thought that The Great Deku Tree had the strength to protect it as well. Link began to worry about what would happen if the disease were to spread into the Deku Tree's meadow. Now that he had some forest herbs, he and Navi set off to search around Death Mountain for another one of the herbs that the girl had spoke of.

"Are you getting a feeling that we've been in this situation before?" Navi said, with slight humor in her voice.

As the pair neared the dirt pathway Link answered, "Hmmm…not really. Before, I had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.

Navi fluttered in front of his face as she always did, "Oh? And you do now?"

Before Link could answer another voice called out from within the night, "Hay!"

The unknown voice caused Link to instantly reach for his sword. He felt his moist palm touch the hilt as he swiftly turned to the owner of the voice. To his right, struggling to use a tree for balance was Thea. Gerudos must be trained well at a young age, that would explain why he hadn't seen her. Link didn't let the grip on his sword leave; rather he tightened his grip, ready for whatever was to happen. She took a few steps forward, Link realized that she was soaked to the bone. Small droplets of water fell from her form. In the night air she must be freezing. Her hair was slicked back by the water exposing her pale face that gleamed in the moonlight. Slight scratches could be seen on her cheeks, some fresh blood still oozed out of one.

_'Shit…What the hell happened to her?'_

Thea continued to move forward, "Hay." She repeated, eyes looking at the ground watching her steps, "…Link?"

"What are you doing?" Navi seemed appalled by the girl, she fluttered closer to inspect her, and continued to fly by her side as she walked towards Link, "Link I…I think she's hurt…" Her voice was a little unsure, she continued to fly around Thea as if searching for something.

Realizing that the girl didn't really seem to be any condition to be dangerous Link released the grip on his sword and relaxed a bit. He still didn't like the girl very much, whenever he looked at her a small part of his heart flared with anger because of the past events. However, he was the one who had proposed the truce between them, and he planned to keep it until there was a reason not to.

Before Link could say anything Thea stumbled forward with a gasp. Her eyes closed and she fell forward. Link moved forward and allowed her limp body to enter his arms. He shuddered at the feeling of her wet clothes, she was as cold as ice. Gently, he laid her on the ground as he kneeled besides her. He hoped that she would try to stand back up, alas, she lay still, her eyes were closed. Navi moved above her, giving Link some light as he reached for her hand. Even the gold bracelets on her wrist were cold, he pushed them further down her arm, allowing him so check for a pulse. A steady pulse thudded against his fingers.

_'So cold…but alive.'_

Link touched her face, seeing if it would cause any reaction, "Thea?…Thea? Come on Thea, wake up." Grimacing, he pulled his arm away and rested it on his knee. He sighed and looked up to Navi.

She fluttered down to Thea's unconscious form, "…We can't leave her here Link."

_'…What happened?'_ Link thought again. He glanced behind him at the path he should have been walking on, walking to Kakariko Village and eventually to Death Mountain. Than he glanced at the girl laid before him, her face held a sad expression. Her skin was pale and covered in goose bumps. If she was to be left behind, she would surly freeze to death. Link glanced back at the path, and knew that the next journey would be a long one.

--------------------

_'Warmth…the heated feeling spread over Thea, washing over her body. As her skin felt the warmth of covers, images began to fill her mind._

_Laughing._

_Smiling._

_Pure fun._

_That was what she saw herself doing as her mind began to wake up. Her senses were returning to her, first came touch; she felt her finger gently grip a soft cover over her body. The touch was somewhat familiar…_

_Than came hearing…_

"Hay…she's waking up!" _A voice chirped out from somewhere she couldn't see,_

_Finally, sight returned…_

Thea's eyes fluttered open, slowly because bright light was shining right over her face. She was laid on her back, he eyes stared at the wooden ceiling of the room that she was in. Her eyes tried to make out the wooden boards as her vision cleared She looked down and saw that her body was cover up to her neck in a quilt. A quilt that had different sections of Hyrule sewn into it…

_'Shit…'_

"Good Mornin'!" A familiar voice filled Thea's ears. She snapped her head in the direction it came from and gasped slightly. First, she noticed that she was lying in the same room that Link had been in the night that she robbed him. Then she noticed the change in the room, a single wooden dining chair was standing in the room's center. Link occupied the chair, his fairy was fluttering around him. Thea had been told that her name was "Navi"

_'How?'_

"How the hell did I get back here!?" Thea spat at the boy. She continued to lie still, not wanting to leave the warmth that the blanket provided. For some reason, she thought that she would feel bare without it.

A smirk formed on the boy's face. He brushed a few strains of his golden hair away from his eyes as he let one of his arms lazily rest behind one the chair's back. He looked at her, still smiling, "I carried you here."

Thea lifted herself slightly, "You carried--" When her body lifted off the soft mattress the blanket started to slide downward, exposing some of her bare skin. It was then that she realized that her clothes were missing! Thea grabbed at the quilt, clutching it to her body. She quickly backed up so that she was sitting, her back against the bed's pillow.

Her movements caused Link to laugh, as anger began to flow through her she snapped her head back to the now laughing boy, "Where the HELL are my clothes!?!" She gripped the quilt even tighter.

Laughter didn't stop coming from the boy, so his fairy spoke for him, she too had a slight bit of humor in her voice, "Heh…they're outside Thea. No need to get angry."

_'Ha. Ha. Ha.'_

A new question came to mind, "So why the hell are they outside?" Thea wasn't close to getting out of the newly created anger yet.

Link steadied himself and attempted to speak seriously, "Ever hear of drying? When we got you here we had to get ya' out of your wet clothes or you would've froze to death." He must have noticed the expression of shock on Thea's face because he laughed again, "Oh don't worry! Adara took care of you. I've been staying in the room across from this one."

"So…This women that has every reason to hate me took care of me?" Now Thea was worried, if she had the choice, she would try to avoid that woman after what had happen.

"Oh, Navi was here too!" He smiled again. Thea stared at him, mouth open in disbelief. Here she was with no clothes, in a room with a boy who laughed at her. She was curious of what the rest of the day held for her. Link spoke again when she said nothing, "So, why were you out in Hyrule field anyway?"

The past day replayed through Thea's mind, Ambrose, Anita, Isabel, everything flashed back to her. Her eyes left Link's and gazed at the quilt over her, "Umm, no real reason…"

Navi spoke quickly before she had even finished speaking, "So where's the rest of your Gerudo?" The pair from the forest looked at her, waiting for an answer. Link's soft blue eyes were piercing into her own. Unfortunately she couldn't meet his gaze for long.

"Ummm…Not with me. What made you bring me here?" Thea changed the subject, she didn't know how he would react if she told him that she was an escaped Gerudo. Besides, she wanted some answers as well.

"Well, we got herbs from the forest…" He patted his satchel, "…and so we planned to head up Death Mountain to get the medicine up there. However, since you're here, and we practically saved you! I have a request. And that's that you come with us." He moved from the chair and began walking towards the bed, but not too close.

Thea let out a slight laugh, at first she didn't believe what she had just heard. He had asked her to go up Death Mountain? The boy was foolish, how could he have the authority to pass up the mountain? The last time she checked a person needed to have official business to pass through, "Ok, so if you were to get up Death Mountain, why would you need me?"

Again the boy smiled, he folded his arms across his chest, "Last time I checked, no plants grew on Death Mountain." He paused, but continued to smile, "Now we made a truce, I don't want to go with your idea just to find out that it's all a lie. In other words I can't completely trust you yet."

_'Wow, can this situation get any more uncomfortable? But…I can't just hang around, I will eventually be found. And I did want to see Death Mountain, this boy seems to have the ability to travel.'_

Sighing, Thea made sure that the quilt was fully wrapped around her, and lifted herself off the bed, "Tell me, where are my clothes again?" Still clutching the fabric, she strolled up to him raising an eyebrow.

Link shifted uncomfortably at her actions but answered, "Umm outside on the laundry line. Your swords are down there too."

"Hmmm I see." She paused and moved closer to Link. Now she was smiling, and he was the one giving her a questionable look, "Tell ya' what. If you actually do find a way up Death Mountain, I'll go with you. Hell, I'll be your bodyguard. Ha!" Her laughter filled the room as she brushed passed him, she felt his eyes follow her as she stepped out into the hallway, she heard his footsteps following her down the corridor. He was following her.

A smile crossed her lips as she reached the steps and still hearing him behind her. She checked the reliability of the quilt wrapped around her before taking the first step, when all was secure she gracefully moved downward.

--------------------

_'Has she lost her mind? Or is she always like this?' _

Here Link was, following Thea down the Inn's staircase, and she didn't seem to even notice that the only thing covering her body was a loose quilt. He laughed to himself, he would be pleased to see the reactions of the town's people.

Of course Navi was right besides him, she had been the one who suggested that Link put out the extra money to rent two rooms and give Thea her personal space. He had argued a bit, but eventually gave in when the idea of sleeping in the same room as a Gerudo passed his mind.

When the trio had entered the main lobby of the Inn, people had started to notice Thea's choice in clothing. A group of women who sat quietly at a table eyed her in disgust. While on the opposite side of the room a group of young men just looked at her in disbelief. Standing at the main desk, Adara stood silently.

"Laundry?" Thea gestured to the exit as she asked. Adara nodded and continued her work, ignoring the Gerudo. Thea strolled over to the door, with her free hand she opened it, and stepped outside.

Now Link was a little concerned as to what might happen. He wanted her to be in good condition when joining him up Death Mountain. He followed up closer, preventing the door from closing he too stepped outside- and there she was. As she held up the quilt with one hand, she used the other one to unclip her pieces of clothing from the line that ran from one wooden pole to another. All of the stares, all of the comments, all of the people, she ignored them all. It was as if she was the only one in the area. First she unclipped her top, and folded it over her shoulder. Than came the pants, she seemed very satisfied with how her garments were. However her scimitars were attached to her belt that also hung on the line. When she saw them she turned to Link, raised an eyebrow and gave him a questionable look.

_'She probably wanted them in better care, but what fool would steel a sword from a trained swordsman…or swordswoman in this case…'_

As Link stepped closer she had both pieces of clothing over her shoulders and the belt. In her once free hand he held the pair of scimitars. She gave him one last look and began to walk inside, "I'm gonna get dressed, shouldn't you start lookinn' for a way up the mountain?" Link heard her laugh until she disappeared back into the Inn.

"Well Link, we've been here before. But we have no letter of permission." Navi fluttered down to Link, she was looking to their right, up at the hill where the gateway to Death Mountain was.

Link couldn't help but smile, "True, but I think we know one of the guards." He smiled to Navi who seemed confused. He walked towards the steps, some of the villagers gave him looks of disgust since he was seen with the Gerudo. But after seeing how Thea reacted, he thought it would be stupid to worry about what they thought. A smile appeared on his face as he took step after step up the rock stairs. When they had reached the stair's peak, his eyes were again set upon the shops that provided the villagers with their needs. Including the old potion shop that had been completely useless to him. However that was not his concern now. His target was strait ahead. The gate to Death Mountain had always been guarded; the mountain trails were dangerous. The area narrowed out, and the environment grew more mountainous; dark stone started to surround Link. The gate itself was nearly twenty feet tall, thick bars were what prevented Link from reaching the path. On the right side of the gate, a single soldier controlled the gear that opened the gate, while a trio of Hyrulian guards stood like statues at the closed opening. They all dressed in heavy steel armor, and each held a long spear. The weapon's horsehair blew slightly in the wind while the steel glinted in the sunlight.

As Link approached he instantly recognized one of the soldiers within the trio. It had been the same soldier who had opened the gate for him in the past. It had been the same soldier who Link had done a favor for since he was unable to leave his post.

Apparently he recognized Link as well, when Link neared he took a step forward, leaving his comrades confused, "Link is that you? Of course it is! What brings you here?"

Link smiled, it was good to have him recognize him, now all he needed was to convince him to open the gate, "The same reason I came here a year ago."

"Hay! Shoo the kid away! He shouldn't be here!" One of the other guards yelled out. Link noticed his gauntlet-covered hands grip his spear tighter.

"No! Sir!" Link pulled the guard's attention back to him, "Please, you know that I brought no harm to the mountain in the past!"

The guard who had yelled out before stepped forward so that he was standing in front of Link. He positioned his spear so that the tip was touching Link's neck, "I don't care about what you did, I care about what a reckless kid like you could do! Get away from this gate." The man pushed the spear forward, allowing it to put a deeper indent in Link's neck.

As Link took a step back he lifted his arm, "Look, I'm an ally with the Gorons!" Gripping Link's wrist was a dull golden bracelet. Along the gold were the three black triangles that formed the symbol of the Gorons. It made him their friend, he had received it after saving the race from the monsters that invaded their mountain.

The guard loosened his grip on the spear when the bracelet was shown. His eyes were glued to the jewelry, "No one outside of the Goron race can own that…what have you done to earn it?"

"That doesn't matter now. Look at me, how could a kid like me cause harm? I just want to meet with them." Link lowered his arm, awaiting an answer from the group of guards. Before one of them could respond he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hay!" Link knew who it was before he turned his head to look. Thea was walking up to them, now fully dressed. Her clothes were a little wrinkled, but she didn't seem to care. She still wore her bright jewelry, and her scimitars were securely held at her waist. One thing that was different was that her hair wasn't the tangled mess that he had always seen it to be. She had brushed out the knots and tightly pulled it back into a ponytail, exposing her clean, mysterious face. Link saw the scars she had received the previous day. They had been cleaned, and would probably heal up within a few days.

When she had approached the guards seemed uneasy, Link wondered if she would effect his chances in getting into the mountain. She folded her arms when she had moved next to Link, "So, you've been trying to get us into Death Mountain?…" She continued to talk, but Link ignored her. He turned his head to look back at the guards. All four of them were talking now, obviously deciding whether to open the gates. He turned his attention back to Thea, "…Ok so you can't get that herb did you actually think that you could pull this off?…"

Again he let her trail off, but this time it was because he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He turned and saw all of the soldiers in front of him. Thea continued to talk in the background. Link ignored her, and listened to the words that came out of the mouth of one of the soldiers, "Ok, you have until tomorrow morning to return from the mountain. Hurry up, take her out of the village and make sure she stays out of trouble!"

"Excuse me?"

A smile curved up Link's lips, he turned to face the surprised Thea, "Come on, let's go 'bodyguard'."

**A/N. And there it is. I have the future chapter planned out in my head, now I just hafta use time wisely and type them up.**


	10. Gorons

**A/N. I'll just say this: MidTerms suck. I've had to work with them and other schoolwork for the past few weeks so it took awhile to get this chapter out.**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 10-**

Dark stone surrounded the pathway up Death Mountain. The rock was formed like a wall, giving travelers few options on where to go. Link, Navi and Thea had already made their way up much of the Mountain, Link didn't know how long in had taken them since the sun was hidden behind their surroundings. It had to have been a while because his feet were already feeling soar from walking on the rough terrain. He wondered if he should have gotten better boots, or if he had lost some of his endurance.

On the other hand, Thea had been taking the journey pretty well. Link had thought that she would tire every so often and request that they rest, he had obviously underestimated her physical ability. The pathway was treacherous, and the air was hot and moist, neither fact seemed to effect the girl much. She had a few scratches from brushing up against the mountainside, and even though she occasionally breathed heavily her walking pace didn't slow down, and Link heard no complaints.

Navi had started up a couple of conversations with Thea. Link excluded himself from the first few conversations, he felt he had no need to talk. Thea had talked about Gerudo culture and Navi spoke about life in the forest. After awhile of ignoring what was said, Link began to take interest in the two races share their thoughts, he occasionally spoke to add his opinion to the mixture.

"A boy like yourself helpin' out the Goron race, so what did you do anyway?" Thea came out and asked once they all neared a curve in the path.

"Nothin' much, just save the entire race from monsters that could crush you without even trying." He smiled and heard Navi laugh at his comment. "Oh but don't worry they aren't around here anymore. Your quite safe my dear." He started to laugh as well, but they neared the cave where he and Navi had faced the monsters that he spoke of. At that time his journey for the Spiritual Stones had just begun, he had thought that after facing the terrors in the cave he could face almost anything, and that he had already faced the worst. He couldn't have been more wrong.

_'You were a kid, you underestimated the whole situation just because you hadn't seen the whole world yet. You're older now, and won't do it again!'_

"Right…" Link saw her roll her eyes as she moved ahead of him. She moved into a small opened area next to the cave entrance. Link noticed a familiar rock-like object resting along the mountain wall, "Fine don't tell me! Why should I give a damn?" She continued with humor in her voice, "Do you expect me to believe that?" Thea began to walk towards the rock.

Navi fluttered down to Link's ear "Link that's a-"

_'…Uh oh…'_

"Thea!" Link tried to call out to her

She ignored his voice and began to sit down atop of what she thought was a rock, "What-" When she rested herself upon the object, she was instantly force to the ground. Luckily she was able to use her arms to break her fall or else she would have had her face crushed against a rock. Link didn't know whether to laugh or to go help the startled girl. He couldn't help laughing at the terrified expression on her face as she turned herself around. She was still sitting on the ground, but had scooted away from the force behind her.

What had shoved her down was a member of the clan the populated the mountain. The Goron stood about six feet tall, it was understandable that Thea could mistake it for an inanimate object since it's body looked identical to a builder. Since the Goron's main diet consisted of rocks, it wasn't an odd fact that they grew to resemble what they ate. Even the Goron's dark eyes looked like stones, they looked down at the girl who had disturbed his slumber, and let a small growl escape his mouth. Exposing the strong teeth needed to crumble their food. The creature's teeth weren't to be worried about, however the incredibly large arms were. Its rock-like muscles were capable of lifting a tremendous amount of weight, and capable of snapping both Link and Thea in half.

_'Is he angry with her? Why is he so angry?'_

Link moved quickly towards the still stunned Thea, when he approached her the Goron looked down at him. His face softened, "Link? You're Link aren't you?!"

---------------------

Thea heard the creature call out something to Link who knelt besides her, but she couldn't register what he had said.

_'…What… the HELL is that!?!?!'_

Again the creature spoke, soon it was in a full conversation with Link, and again Thea was too shocked to hear their words.

_'A clan that occupies the mountain…is that a Goron? I heard they're strong, and that thing looks pretty damn strong…'_

"Thea?" Her own name came into her ears as she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She couldn't turn her head yet, her heart was still beating at an incredible speed. She took her eyes away from the Goron and looked at her hands. Link spoke to her again, "Thea? Are you alright?"

"Hmph Not much of a Gerudo if she can't stand up huh." A deep, rough voice spoke above her. Thea felt her head shake as she looked up at the Goron who spoke to her. His great arms were folded, and his eyes glared down at her, "I don't know if they'll allow her."

Thea felt a grip on her arms, without even realizing it, she was lifted to her feet. Link's grip on her soon left and he moved in front of her, "Can't you trust her if she'll be with me?"

What happened next was almost all a blur to Thea. Not because she was afraid, but because of all the possible things she hadn't seen, all the things she hoped to see. She was in awe as the environment changed around her.

--------------------

The world around them opened to a circular area deep inside Death Mountain, that was where Goron City was protected. The area consisted of multiple floors, each floor was meant for a different purpose. Sounds from all of the floors flowed upward through the area's hollow center and up to the ears of Link.

_'Wow…'_

Ahead of Link was the top floor's balcony. It stretched over the floor's edge; a sturdy wooden railing ran across it to protect for accidental falls. At the far side of the railing was a slightly large monument made of granite, it had the Goron symbol engraved into it. Link walked forward to it, he remembered the first time he came to Goron City. He had questioned the reliability of the balcony, he had pictured his motionless body lying on the bottom floor. Now, he walked across the wooden boards with ease and slight embarrassment with his past fears.

"What is that?" Link heard Thea take a few steps behind him. He noticed that she acted a little odd when entering Goron City. She was obviously intimidated by the Goron's appearance. He couldn't help but laugh whenever she would scoot away from the Goron who escorted them to the city. He remembered him being a little afraid when he first saw a Goron, but not in total shock.

Link ran his hand over the top of the stone, he noted the empty area where the Goron's Ruby was supposed to be placed. Darunia left to protect the Fire Temple, which meant that the Gorons had to elect a new leader, and a new holder of the Spiritual Stone. Link didn't know who either of the people were.

Without answering Thea he left the balcony. He walked over to the main set of stairs that lead down to all of the levels. Navi joined him quickly, however Thea seemed to be taking her time admiring their surroundings, "You might want to come with me." Link called over his shoulder, "They don't know you."

Thea mocked his words under her breath as she joined him at the stairs. "Wow…" The words came out as a gasp. Walking down the stairs allowed them to see most of the City. As each floor past they saw more of the Goron culture, workers, children, shops, and homes, they saw everything. It seemed that their arrival had caused a commotion within some of the population. As they descended further downward more of the Goron population watched them from afar, he couldn't tell what emotion was more common; overjoyed for seeing one of their heroes, or fury for seeing a Gerudo in their home.

"Link! Look!" Navi caught Link's attention. She fluttered ahead of him, it was just then that he realized that they were approaching the bottom floor of the City.

"What is it?" He asked stepping a little more quickly. The bottom floor of Goron City was more businesslike than the others. It consisted of homes of the Gorons who helped run the City, and any important elders. The main room was Darunia's old Throne Room. At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary so he continued to walk and admire the tremendous Goron statue that stood in the floor's center. However once he moved around the statue he saw what Navi had.

Outside Darunia's old room stood at least ten Gorons, all of them talking amongst themselves. Link couldn't tell what they were talking about, but he could sense the anger that their voices held.

"Open the door!!" One of them bellowed. Link stepped closer and saw that the old Throne Room had the stone door sealing the entrance. Some of the Gorons were banging their strong fists onto the seal.

"Come on! It doesn't belong to you!"

"You're a coward! Locking yourself up!"

"Get out here or we'll bust in!"

_'Who's in there?'_ Link thought as he moved closer to the crowed.

"Link?" He heard Thea call out to him again, and again he didn't answer her. He turned to her and signaled for her to stay put. In return she gave him a disgusted look.

_'Good, just don't talk.'_

When Link started to approach the group of Gorons they stopped their hollering for a moment. They took their eyes away from the door and dropped them down to Link, and Link met each of them with his own gaze. He had helped through a time of tragedy; he had no reason to fear them. So when one of them tried to push Link backwards, he ignored the force and continued.

"Boy get out of here!" On of them stepped in front of Link's path. His broad chest was coated with various black tattoos, Link noticed that a few other Gorons had similar artwork on their skin. "I said get away boy!" It barked again when Link didn't move.

"Wait! That's Link!" Another Goron called out from the crowd, but Link couldn't see the one who spoke.

A sudden realization spread through the Gorons. Their faces fell blank, some of them took steps back making the situation extremely uncomfortable. The one that had stood in front of Link relaxed a bit and gave Link more space. The once loud crowd had grown deathly quiet, Link could have sworn that he heard what was going on within the closed off room.

"What's going on? I need to speak with whoever's in charge." Link tried to make his voice sound as serious as he could, but a light laughter rose up from the group.

"Well, join the club boy!" The Goron in front of Link laughed, "The coward has locked himself up with what he doesn't deserve!"

"What do you mean?" Navi fluttered in front of Link again. Some of the Gorons seemed mesmerized by her presence.

The wall-like creature spoke again, "He's gone and locked himself in what he says is his Throne Room! Taking what he thinks belongs to him!" At the words of the gigantic Goron the chaos returned to the group. They began to slam themselves against the door again, even though the door didn't budge they continued to express their rage.

"So what are you saying? That your tribe isn't capable of making decisions?" The oh-too-familiar-voice came from behind Link. It caused the Gorons to pause their action, and face the voice's owner. Link didn't want to look. He didn't want to see the eyes of the Gorons that stared at the girl behind him.

_'Why didn't you just keep quite?'_

Before any of the Gorons could moved forwards, Link spun around and was surprised to see that Thea was standing only a few feet away from him. She had her arms folded against her chest as she stood up strait. Her face was plane, she just looked at the Gorons in front of her as if she was about to have a civilized conversation with them. Link wondered how someone who was once in shock of the environment could seem so normal around a race that hated her kind.

"Thea!" Link quickly moved to her side. He grabbed her arm roughly to possibly give her a clue. He brought his lips near her ear and spoke softly "What are you doing? Just stay back!" He tried to push her away, but she resisted. Instead she reversed the grip he had on her so that she was now grabbing his wrist.

She pulled him closer to her and whispered into his ear, "I'm giving you a chance to get near that door. Just do your thing and I'll do mine." With that said she shoved him forward and took her attention back to the Gorons, "Yeah, I mean can't you act like civilized creatures and work out your problems?"

What happened next happened so fast. Link continued to move backwards, as he did he felt a rush of movement all around him. He heard the Gorons around him comment on Thea's words…

_'Wait!'_

Link tried to rush back to the girl, but the Gorons moved to her first, and their movements forced him back further. Whenever he reached forward he was pushed back by the crowed of giant creatures.

When the group finally past him he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, instead of attempting to reach Thea he turned and saw Navi by the now _opened _door, "Link! Come on!"

'_Opened? How?'_

Staring at him through the crake between the stone door and the doorframe were two dark eyes. A pair of frail Goron hands struggled to keep the door open, the weight of the door caused him to shake. The dark desperate eyes stared at Link, almost calling out to him.

He forced himself to move to the Thrown Room, ignoring the screaming behind him. In the short time that he had spent with Thea he learned that she had a way to maneuver out of thorny situations. Hopefully she would have few problems with furious Gorons. When he slipped into the room with Navi he helped the Elder Goron close the stone door. Before the door was sealed shut, he saw the argument between the small, thin Gerudo, and the muscular, giant Gorons. She had told him to leave her alone, hopefully that wouldn't cause a major scene within the city.

_'I just left her with Gorons that could crush her without much effort. If she gets hurt it's my fault…'_

"You're Link aren't you?" A raspy voice said behind him. Link turned to face the Goron. Unlike the other Gorons, this elder's skin was pale, showing that he had to at least be over sixty-five years old. Small amounts of dry, gray hair fell to his shoulders. In the past his arms probably resembled the arms of the younger Gorons, full of muscle. Now his limbs seemed to be almost all skin. However, like all Gorons his belly was large. Link wondered how he managed to loose his muscle.

Link glanced around the room, "Yeah, yeah that's me…how'd you know?" The Throne Room looked identical to what it had looked like the last time he had been allowed to enter it. Along the stone walls of the cubical type room were various paintings. The red paint on the brown rock gave the room more character. Standing at each corner in the room were iron torches. The fire from them illuminated the room; shades of orange and red danced along the walls and the carpet covered floor. Along the wall to his right was a dark wooden table. On the table's surface were multiple tools, and papers. Against the far wall was the stone throne chair that Darunia once sat upon.

"Darunia had spoke great words about you. You saved us, everyone here knows your name." The Elder coughed out. Whenever Link took a step around the room the elder followed close by.

"Who are you?" Link turned to face the old Goron, "What's up with the Gorons here?"

At first there was no response. The Goron's cloudy eyes looked sadly at Link, and occasionally looking at Navi who was fluttering around them. He sighed and finally spoke, "My name's Ihab. I've been in the group of Elders here in Goron City for a long time." He paused and moved closer to the throne chair, "After Darunia left, the question on everyone's mind was who would take over as our leader. His son is too young. He named him after you, did you know that?" Link nodded towards Ihab. Ihab had knelt in front of the throne, his frail hands gripped the engraved stone, "Well, none of the other Elders had been as close to Darunia as I had been. And none of the others had any ideas of what to do. So…I came in here, knowing that one of Darunia's precious possessions was wanted by many Gorons."

What happened next shocked Link. The old Goron- whose arms seemed like they could be snapped like a tree branch -tightened his grip on the throne and in seconds the stone began to shift. No pain, no stress showed on the old Goron's face. He easily pulled the throne away from the wall, exposing an opening carved into the wall.

_'Wow…talk about looks being deceiving…'_

Navi flew over to the newly opened door, "You opened up Death Mountain Crater? Why?" She peaked into dark path, than fluttered back to Link's side.

Ihab didn't seem to wonder how she knew the path eventually led to Death Mountain Crater. He simply entered the path, "Come with me, we must hurry. I'm sure your friend needs help as well."

Without much hesitation Link followed, but not before taking one last look at the Throne Room. At first it was almost pitch black, if there had been a bottomless pit in front of him he would've walked right into it. However once Navi joined his side she illuminated the environment. Like the Throne Room, the hidden pathway had crimson painting along the walls, but the further they traveled the less artwork there was. Soon they were walking on a narrow path surrounded by jagged rock.

Far ahead of them was Ihab. He shakily made his way down the corridor in silence. It didn't take them long to reach their destination, the path opened up to a circular shaped room. In its center was a single lit torch, much like the ones in the previous room. Directly in front of them was another door, that was the pathway to Death Mountain Crater, but Link didn't know the reason for the room they were currently in. Two curved, wooden tables went across the walls of the room. They were covered with thousands of torn papers; a few pieces of stationary had fallen to the floor. Underneath the tables were a few old, wooden chests. Even in the dim torchlight it was possible to see the dust that had gathered on them over years.

What caught Link's attention were the room's walls. Vines, thousands of vines grew around the wall. They began at the floor and grew upward until they reached the ceiling and entwined themselves in each other. Their leaves were full in a deep reddish-green color and large in size.

_'The girl, Thea, she was right!'_

Navi had also noticed the greenery, "How do these plants grow here? I thought that other than the Bomb Flower, no plants grew in Goron City."

As Link began to join Navi by the wall, he heard Ihab speak, the Goron had begun looking at the many chests in the room, "We Gorons need medicine too ya' know. We can't rely on taking a long trip to Kakariko Village whenever one of us is ill." Link could hear him begin to open multiple chests.

Link brushed the papers on the table off to the side, and climbed up on the surface. The table shook when his weight was transferred onto it. Thinking that the table might break Link prepared to jump off, but when everything seemed secure he returned his attention back to the wall, "So you're saying they're for medical use?"

A faint "Yes" was heard behind him.

Link moved the leaves to expose the stone wall. He placed a palm to it, the stone was warm, not too hot, but pleasantly warm. Whatever was around this room, it was allowing the mountain herbs to grow, "Do you mind if I take some?" He had already started to open his satchel.

Again, the elder Goron's voice was barely heard, "Go right ahead."

When his satchel was opened, he took out the small pouch that he had put the forest herbs in and opened that up. He noticed the herbs were still healthy and green, over time they would slowly wilt. But fairy dust could help recover near dead plants. He examined the plants, and carefully retrieved a few bundles of them. Along with the leaves he took some vine as well, maybe they could be of some use as well.

Maybe it was the fact that they were in a volcano and it was extremely hot, or maybe it was from all the traveling, a dull headache formed on a side of Link's head. He placed a hand to his temple and closed his eyes, trying to drive the pain away. His meditation was interrupted by Ihab, "Link, boy, hurry come over here!"

Grimacing he did as he was told and dropped himself off of the table. He walked over to Ihab who was at the opposite side of the room. The Goron was kneeling in front of an open chest, when Link approached he stood, and backed away.

"Darunia…he and I were friends. I watched over him when he was young. I was very proud of him when he was named 'Leader of the Gorons'". He paused with a sigh, "He left that here, knowing that he couldn't take it with him to the Fire Temple. I can no longer protect it. The other Gorons don't know what it means. That's why I'm giving it to you." He edged back even more, leaving Link's side. Link turned to him, but his gaze was not returned. Ihab stared at the ground; his gray straw-like hair covered some of his face.

"Go on Link!" Navi spoke up. He gave her a light smiled and turned to the open chest.

He moved to it and kneeled, but quickly turned his head, "Navi come hear, I can't see what's in it." As soon as his words left his mouth his friend fluttered over to his side, her glow caused darkness to retreat. The contents of the chest were made obvious.

Paper, lots of paper was carefully formed around the red stone that was placed in the chest's center. He recognized it, it brought back memories that he didn't want to have. The red stone sparkled in the fairylight, the gold that framed it did as well. Such a beautiful stone, no wonder others would desire to own it.

_'One person shouldn't have more than one of the stones, it's dangerous.'_

The headache returned to Link's head, he hoped that Kakariko at least had some medicine for that. Link's hands gripped edge of the chest, he felt a small splinter slip into his finger but he didn't care, "Ihab…how can they not understand this?…-"

A scream pierced through the air, it caused Link to cringe. It was far away, but traveled into the hidden chamber from the direction of the Throne Room. It belonged to a woman, a young woman.

"…Thea." He breathed out. Right when he was about to return to the royal room a thunderous stomping arose. Link could feel the ground shake beneath, some papers fluttered from the table surface to the floor. He looked at Ihab who looked right back at him in terror. Soon voices accompanied the trembles.

"Ihab!"

"A passage? Who knew about it? Did Darunia?"

As the voices grew so did the trembling, until he finally heard, "There he is!"

Two, three, four and even more Gorons entered from the passage that Link and Ihab had come from. Link recognized them as the Gorons who had been busting down the door. All of them rushed towards Ihab. The ground continued to tremble as more Gorons poured into the chamber. Being worried for the old creature Link rushed over to help him, but was simply shoved away by a strong arm. The force sent him flying backwards until he fell back down by the opened chest. He felt pain soar up his arm but he put it aside. Without moving he looked back at the group.

They weren't hurting Ihab, they were simply being rough with him. Demanding answers and shoving him into the table. The old Goron wouldn't even look at them, he wouldn't let his gaze leave the floor.

Link understood, he understood that if he were to try and help it would be useless. The Gorons respected link, but Link had no say in the Goron government, or who should rule or whatever. They wouldn't listen to him. And since he was being ignored, he had a chance to retreat.

_'The Goron's Ruby, will be taken if I leave…'_

The headache increased when Link moved over the chest. Before him sat one of the most important treasures in Hyrule, and if he weren't to take it, it could be destroyed. Link sent one last look at the old Goron.

_'He wants me to do this, if I don't do this who knows what will happen. It's meant to be, TAKE IT!'_

"Link!" Navi returned Link's attention back to reality. He heard the Goron's arguing increase, and knew it was time to leave. He opened his satchel once more, and grabbed the stone that continued to sparkle. He carefully placed it in the bag, making sure that no Gorons saw his actions. He didn't want to look at the Gorons again, he didn't want to see how he was leaving the elder Goron. He ran to the exit, and surprisingly no one even noticed. He ran through the dark path once more, but this time he could see his destination. The Throne Room's dim torchlight could be seen. Link felt like he was running forever though the dark path, for a moment he thought he was being prevented from leaving the hidden chamber.

Once he reentered the Throne Room he didn't stop, he wasn't even surprised to see that the stone door had been busted open and was laying on the floor in pieces. When he turned the corner to enter the main hall once more he stopped.

Propped up against the wall was the one who had screamed. Thea's eyes were closed, Link saw that she was breathing quite rapidly. Her right hand tightly gripped her left bicep. Almost her entire skin was covered in dirt. He saw a small amount of blood leaking from her mouth.

"Thea!" He ran to her and her eyes shot open, they still contained the same fire and intensity, but this time fear was in them as well. She tried to stand but failed. When she tried again she managed to prop herself against the wall, her breathing was still heavy.

After taking some slow, deep breaths she spoke quietly, "We need to get outta here." Link nodded at her. He offered to help her walk, but she shook her head. Somehow she was able to walk awkwardly to the set of stairs. Link and Navi joined her, making sure that they got up the steps safely and that they weren't being followed. The fact that Link's headache had reached an ultimate high of pain didn't bother him.

**A.N. Uhg, finally, sorry that one took awhile. School has intensified. I'll start working on the next one when I can. Right now I'm counting down February vaca…and my B-Day of course :D.**


	11. Winds

**A/N Wow, …I hate school…Here's Chap. 11 Though.**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 11-**

By the time they had returned to Kakariko Village it was nearing dinnertime. All of the children had been pulled inside for food, only a few villagers remained outside to finish last minute chores. Thea has also saw that the Hylian guards had continued to guard the gate to Death Mountain. The return to the village had been hard for her. The Gorons had hit arm pretty hard, so she spent the whole rough hike cradling her soar, limp limb. Luckily she didn't think it was broken.

She and Link hadn't exchanged many words during that time. She was interested in what had happened in the Throne Room, it was obvious he hadn't just had a little meeting with a Goron. She had seen the large group of Gorons run into the room, and she wondered why she saw only Link come out. He said nothing of what had happened, he only asked if she was in good enough condition to travel and when she said yes he stayed silent. When she had asked him about what had happened behind the sealed off room, he simply quickened his pace down the mountain, allowing no possibility for discussions. However she did see that he spoke to his fairy more than a few times.

Now, the pain in her arm had dulled down a bit, but she could feel a bump where a bruise would likely form by morning. She still had the bitter taste of blood in her mouth from when a Goron had stuck her face. She spat on the ground as she passed the gates into Kakariko Village ignoring the glare from one of the guards. Link had stopped near the bazaar ahead. He leaned back against the stone wall, his arms were crossed and his eyes were glued to the ground. Navi was close to him, Thea thought that the fairy was speaking to the boy, it was impossible to tell from since Link showed no response. The wind came and blew his golden hair across his face, hiding his expression. The wind only caused her to shiver to the bone.

_'I really should have brought a cloak.'_

As she walked up to Link she rubbed her hands together, hoping to create heat from the friction. He didn't look at her when she approached, even after a few moments he still didn't acknowledge her presence. She crossed her arms as another gust of wind blew through the air, night air was approaching, and so was her impatience. If he wasn't going to tell her anything, than why should she even try?

"It's quite cold boy!" She shouted over the roaring wind that began to really pick up. She took a step closer and with a hint of annoyance said, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

To her surprise he lifted his head to face her. His hair prevented him from seeing her. He lifted his cap from atop of his head, and ran a hand through his golden locks. In Thea's opinion he really needed to get a brush through his hair.

He placed the cap back on his head, "We still have our rooms at the Inn. I'm going to head back there soon." With a finale nod he pushed away from the wall and walked off. Thea stood in silence as she watched him disappear down the steps, Navi's light gave him a bright aura. But the light soon disappeared, and she was alone, standing in the cold.

Thea made an opened-arm gesture and raised an eyebrow, as if there was still someone in front of her.

_'Yeah, go ahead. Run away to your room, I'm sure then you'll be alright!'_

After a few moments of standing in the cold, she wondered WHY she was standing in the cold! Frustrated, she stomped her foot and trotted to the steps as Link had just done. The wind was increasing, causing her hair to be sent into her face. Since her vision was blocked, when she expected to feel the first step on the staircase, she felt nothing. Her weight fell forward, causing her to trip halfway down the stairs, she was relieved when she finally reclaimed her balance, if she hadn't she would have surely injured herself. And after what she had already been through in one day, all she wanted to do was sleep in a nice warm bed.

_'Go to room, sleep. Go to room, sleep. Go to room, sleep.'_

Thea massaged her arm again, at the slightest touch the stinging pain returned. She wondered what would've happened if the Goron had used all of his strength. She was about to take another step towards the Inn door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Pst! Thea!" The familiar voice caused Thea to instantly spin on her heels to face its owner. Standing next to the set of stairs was a petite, blond-haired girl wrapped in a dark blue cloak over pale blue Gerudo clothes. Thea instantly recognized her friend Chloe.

"What? What are you doing here?" Thea began to move closer, but was taken by surprise when Chloe reached out and grabbed Thea's arm. Chloe had just happened to grab her injured arm, causing Thea to cringe and take in a hiss of pain.

"My God, What happened to you!" Chloe grabbed the other arm and pulled Thea near to where she had been hiding. As Thea rubbed her arm again Chloe "searched" her. Even when Thea tried to push her away, Chloe continued to look at her body for any signs of injuries, "Where have you been! Are you insane? What have you been doing! We've been looking for you! Wha"

"Wait, wait, wait! Who's looking for me?" Thea grabbed her friend by the shoulders to stop her from saying anymore, "What's going on?"

Chloe freed herself form Thea's grasps and pulled her hood over her head, "We…" She paused, hesitating. She looked at their surroundings to see if anyone were to be listening. When it was clear that they were alone she continued whispering, "Anita grouped a bunch of us went out to find you!" You won't believe how angry she is! After you left we traveled down to Lake Hylia, hoping that we'd find you there…." She trailed off.

Thea looked down at her friend. She had never seen her so worried, and she was worried for _her. _And that made Thea worry, "…I left Lake Hylia"

"So Anita had us come here, hoping that we would find you!" She spoke so quickly Thea almost didn't even register what she had said, "Thea! They're up at the bazaar!"

Thea's mind went numb. Visions of her being pulled back to Gerudo Valley by her peers flashed through her mind, being thrown into a cell with little food, being whipped until she screamed an apology for all of Hyrule to hear. She blinked herself back into reality and looked at their surroundings. The Inn was the most obvious choice to head, but there was another building that caught her attention. It was next to the Inn, a little smaller; it only had one floor. Hanging above the wooden door was a wooden sign with the word "Tavern". It would swing back and forth with each gust of wind.

"Come on!" Thea grabbed Chloe by the arm and pulled her towards the Tavern. More gusts of wind blasted through the air, blowing the sounds of screeching and howling into the girl's ears. For a moment, Thea glanced around, looking for a creature that was producing the noise. Then she just reminded herself, that it was just the wind.

After drinking water from the well, Link cupped the water in his hands and threw it on his face. He wished that the cool liquid could wash away the day that he'd just been through. He watched as the droplets of water fell back into the well. The wind caused small ripples in the circular pool Link gazed down at the watery patterns, trying to find anyway to escape the past events

_'Goron City should be peaceful, it should be in order. The violence there was unnecessary…and I couldn't stop it._

_…Would you like it better with Ganondorf as a threat?_

_…_

_What happens, happens. Let it go…'_

"Link?" Navi fluttered down to the water. When her glowing figure touched the surface the ripples went into an even more dissimilar pattern. Her light lit up the water's depths, showing the plant life that had grown along the stone walls of the well. The once gray stones were now covered with slimy green plants. And then, she fluttered upward, and the dark shadows returned.

"Oh, sorry Navi…I was just….thinking." He brushed his hair away from his face. It had irritating his face with each gust of wind, he was tempted more than once to just take out his sword and chop off his locks.

"I can see that." She laughed and fluttered in front of his face, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah…Yeah I'm fine…" He slid off of the well so that he was standing. Another gust of wind came, Link looked up at the Windmill above them, the arms were shaking slightly as they spun, "It's just…"

"Just what?"

Link turned his head at the sound of the voice. The wind carried it, making it sound like the person was right next to him. But he saw that the voice's owner was far from his side. Standing next against a corner of a house was a figure wearing a light, sliver cloak. The material shimmered in the evening light. The figure's identity was hidden underneath the hood that had been pulled over their head. They detached themselves from the house and walked toward Link, their movement was like one of a cat; sleek and smooth. As if on cue a gust of wind came and blew the cloak away from the body, exposing her slim form. Link recognized her clothing of the Gerudo. She wore dark green garments and multiple pieces of jewelry on her wrists and neck. Link watched her take each step, he blinked when Navi entered his vision. He didn't even know she had been next to him.

When she neared him, she lifted a slender hand and removed the hood from her head; exposing her face. She shook her head to clear the long, fiery red hair from her face. Her large, green eyes matched her clothes, and they were centered on Link like how a predator would gaze at its prey. After taking all of her in Link realized that he had seen her before. Her remembered seeing her on that night when he had been robbed. She had told him where Thea had been hiding.

_'What are the Gerudo doing here?'_

"Yes, how's a traveling boy like you doing nowadays?" She stopped about a foot away from him.

Link raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so interested?"

"Well…" She passed by him and in one swift motion sat down on the edge of the well. She crossed her left leg over her right and clasped her hands together on her left knee, "You know…I've seen you with Thea. I've just wondered why you've found an interest in her?"

"Interest?" Link laughed slightly at the girl's words.

"Yeah, I mean she's been with you hasn't she?"

Link had an idea of what she was implying, "Yea, but it's only because…" He trailed off, searching the area as if he would find his words around him. When he looked back to the girl she was smiling sweetly at him, "I've been having some hard times recently, and I allowed her to say her opinions."

Only for a second did her smile disappear, but her face formed a grin and the sound of sweet laughter spilled from her lips. The soft sound flowed through Link's ears, causing him to slightly shudder, and he knew the shaking wasn't from the cold wind.

"You take her advice? Oh dear boy you should think about what you just said!" She laughed again, a gust of wind allowed the sound to be carried throughout the air.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, suddenly pulled into a conversation.

The redhead looked away from Link and gazed at their surroundings. She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing. That's what she can do, absolutely nothing helpful. I don't know how she got you to trust her." She turned back to him, her smile had faded, "Her absence has caused a bit of chaos. Tell her to get ass back to Gerudo Fortress. Would you do that for me?"

Another smile played across her face, forcing Link to nod. She continued to look at him, as if she was waiting for him to say more. After a few seconds she placed her cloak's hood back over her head, and stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Link called out to her after she had taken a few steps away, "I…I didn't get your name!" He hollered over the loud winds.

She turned her head and raised an eyebrow, smiling of course, "Isabel." And with that the walked off, leaving the word to linger in the air and in the boy's mind.

_'Isabel…'_

"Link."

_'…Isabel…'_

"LINK!"

Link finally shot out of his thoughts, but it took a good hit in the head to get his attention to Navi who had been impatiently waiting for him to talk to her.

The stench of alcohol filled the air of Kakariko's Tavern. It was in evening hours, the time for Kakariko's men to raid the bar for drinks and for any women who entered the bar for entertainment. Their voices filled Thea's ears, each conversation molded together to form the loud chatter of the room.

It was a large room lined with wooden floorboards that were scratched where people had walked. Lanterns hung from the ceiling; the orange fire danced upon the white brick walls. The room was full of round tables with sets of chairs. Every table was full, and there were some people standing, making it hard for Thea and Chloe to maneuver over to the bar that was on the left wall. The bar consisted of a long wooden counter with stools, behind the counter were shelves with dozens of glasses, the glasses were separated into categories. Beside the shelves was simple sink full of dishes, near that were more than a few open barrels full of rum.

"What are we doing?" Thea heard Chloe call out. The girls were right beside each other, but speaking loudly was required if they wanted to be heard. Chloe gestured to the bar. Every wooden barstool was already occupied; men were enjoying their drinks and talking amongst themselves.

"Thea?"

"What?" Thea turned to Chloe, thinking it was her that called out, however her friend was busy trying to avoid being trampled by several men. Thea grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the bar. In doing so she bumped into a young man who had been sitting at the counter. The movement caused his drink to spill, and him to stand to face Thea

"Thea!" She spun around and for the first time noticed a slightly open wooden door behind the bar. As she ignored the man at the bar who was beginning to yell at her she, saw one of the largest men she had ever seen come out of the door. The candle light danced upon his wide frame. He stood way over six-foot with long raven hair draped over his broad shoulders. He wore a wrinkled, baggy shirt; its color matched his tan skin. He also had on a dark pair of trousers that were also wrinkled.

His face was strong, and held a tough expression…she recognized it from somewhere…

"Hey! I'm talking to you wench!" For the first time Thea looked at the young, dark man who was yelling. He brushed a strand of dark hair from his eyes and advanced toward her, grabbing her arm. Another man that was with him moved toward Chloe.

"Is there a problem?" The tall man behind the bar had moved to the group. When he spoke the man who held her sneered, Thea could spell the rum on his breath. "Go home Slaine."

Nothing happened. The grip on Thea's arm tightened, the man's dark eyes looked her up and down in one glance. When the grip began to hurt and Thea tried to pull away he leaned close to her ear, "You got some nice skin there darling, you should come in here more often."

'_Disgusting…'_

He leaned away from her and smiled. The smile was soon erased after Thea sent her fist into his face. A slight "crack" could be heard on impact, he brought his arms to his face to cover the blood that began to pour from his nose. However he soon regained composure and reached at Thea again, this time his crimson covered hands reached for her neck.

"Bitch! I'll kill you!" He spat. His friend that was with him was now trying to reach for _him _to prevent the situation from continuing, but the man was easily pushed aside.

Meanwhile, Chloe had backed up the bar where the bartender no longer stood. Out of the corner of Thea's eye she saw him charging towards them while pushing people away in the process.

"Get over here!" His words began to get slightly slurred and had Thea wondering just how much he had drunk.

"Just try to get me!" She spat back as she was inching her way backwards with each passing second.

"Hey!" A large hand suddenly came into her view and grabbed the man in front of her. Both of the bartender's hands grabbed at neckline of the man's shirt and lifted him into the air. Thea could not hear what was being said between the two men, but as soon as the drunk was set back to the ground he bolted for the door. Leaving his friend behind, but not for long because after the single boy looked at both Thea and the bartender he ran in the same direction as his friend.

After a few moments Thea's body finally relaxed from the shock. She walked forward -pass the bartender- and slipped into one of the now empty barstools while resting her head on the counter. She could spell the rum that had been spilled. A light movement caused her to lift her head up, she saw that Chloe had moved into the stool next to her. Her friend was giving her the look she often received from her; a look of worry and disbelief combined. As usual Thea just gave her a tired smile, showing her that things were going to be all right.

Something brushed her arm, the bartender had returned to his place behind the counter. He was using a white dishrag to wipe away the remains of the rum from the counter, "You got a nasty mark there girl." He said indicating the red mark that was forming around Thea's left arm, "How ya doin'?"

She didn't answer. Instead she just looked at his face. A face of both fury and cheerfulness. A face of protection. He turned his back to the girls to put the rag in the sink, and Thea said softly, "…I know you don't I." It wasn't a question, she knew she did know him, but her mind couldn't remember him.

He laughed confirming that she was indeed right, "Well, I was wondering when you'd recognize me!"

The laughter was contagious and Thea chuckled a little. She turned to Chloe who was even smiling lightly. She turned back to the man, "Yeah but…who exactly are you? I…I just can't think of it…"

He rested his arms on the counter and raised an eyebrow, "Well, I guess you were kind of young. But I definitely remember you Thea!" He laughed again, "I'm Sigmund. You were brought in hear quite often as a child. You old leader…oh…what was her name? Oh…."

"Nabooru?" She spoke softly and looked down at the counter for a second

"Yes! Nabooru! She'd take you to come see me when she'd come to Kakariko. She always needed to leave with someone who would make sure you didn't get into trouble. So you and some of your little friends would explore the bar until you got bored and ran outside against my orders." He moved away from the girls to a man who wanted a refill on a drink.

"Thea…" Chloe could be heard whispering to her, "We need to talk now! I'll have to leave soon-"

"Ok girls, what can I get you?" When Sigmund returned Chloe ended what she was going to say, obviously not wanting their conversation to be heard.

_'Whatever Chloe, just tell me what's going on.'_

"Well Sigmund, we'd like to talk in private…" Thea smiled and added a hint of sarcasm to her voice"…BUT! Could you bring us a pitcher of rum? OH! And by the way…If anyone asks, we were NOT here!"

He leaned up against the counter and looked down at the Thea, he studied her, "I'll bring you some water." With that and a laugh he walked off to serve some of the other costumers.

There was silence between the girls for awhile. Thea had taken the opportunity to observe the surroundings, to re-take in everything around them, and to make sure that the young man who was called "Slaine" did indeed leave the Tavern. When she looked back to her left, Chloe was staring at her.

"Let's get to the point Thea, why are you here?"

'_"Why are you here?" Those words just seem to repeat…'_

"I…" Something happened. Maybe it was because she was looking into her friend's sad eyes, maybe it was because Chloe was truly worried about her, friendship did things like that. She feared what would happen if she spoke the truth, "I..I have to get away Chloe. It's as simple as that!"

Before Chloe could speak Sigmund had returned to their general area carrying a pitcher of water and two empty glasses. He laid the glasses in front of each girl and placed the pitcher down as well. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and walked off, obviously seeing that privacy was wanted.

Before he got too far away Thea called out "Thanks Sigmund." She returned her gaze to Chloe, "I'm sorry…I just…" Sighing she poured herself a glass of water and took a sip, "The Gerudo…are my life, you know that and I know that. But…I feel like that's not my place right now. I feel like I can be better in life if I get out and see Hyrule!"

"Thea!" Chloe slammed her palm upon the counter, the action startled Thea, causing her to choke slightly on her drink, "You will see Hyrule, but Anita finds that your recklessness can endanger you and others! Therefore she wants you and the rest of us to be in the Valley and learn about ourselves!"

"Humph." Thea took another sip, "With the way things are going I'll never get outta that place. And besides! Exploring new places will help me explore myself!"

Chloe sighed, "Thea!" Now Thea sighed.

_CRASH!_

Bother girls heard the noise, and they both heard the female shouting that soon followed. Thea whipped her head around to where the noise had come from. The Tavern door was wide open, walking through it was Anita with some fellow Gerudos.

_'Shit!'_

Not wanting to be spotted, Thea gripped the counter's edge and leaped over the surface so that she was on the other side. Luckily the counter had hollow areas underneath. She bunched herself into a ball to hide from the Gerudo who would most likely approach where she had been.

She closed her eyes, she couldn't see anything important anyways. She could only slightly hear what went on above her. Soon she noticed that the Tavern noise had calmed down, and she could hear several footsteps approaching.

"Chloe? What are doing here?" Anita. Thea was positive it was Anita. But she didn't hear Chloe respond, "Chloe?"

_'Please Chloe! Please, please, please!'_

There was nothing at first, than Thea's ears picked up her friend's soft voice, "I…I'm sorry Anita. I wanted to leave the weather outside, and…we hadn't looked in here for her yet."

"Chloe…" A sigh could be heard, and that was it. The noise had returned to the Tavern, covering the conversation. However, she did hear the thumping of footsteps nearing her. She opened her eyes and saw the feet of Sigmund approaching.

"Can I help you ladies?" He knew she was there, he lightly kicked her to let her know that.

_'Oh Gods…please, please, please!'_

Thea opened her eyes and tried to hear what was being said. All she heard were mumbles, it was impossible to hear exactly what was being said. The only reason she had been able to hear Chloe's next words was because her friend purposely spoke louder.

"Sigmund…the person who was sitting here. They left behind this package. Now… we're leaving, but if you happen to see them…" She paused, Thea could hear an item being placed on the countertop above her, "Give it back to them."

If anything more had been said Thea didn't hear it. The chattering of the bar filled her ears. It took awhile for her to move from underneath the bar, even though she knew that her fellow Gerudos had left she still couldn't bring herself to move. Sigmund must had known this, he showed no signs that he was uncomfortable with where she was. He continued with his work as if she was not even there. She didn't know when, but at one point he placed a bulky item wrapped in cloth by her feet.

**A/N I still have a lot of work to do. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I have the chapters planned.**


	12. Endless Eyes Of Tarot

**A/N. Holy $#+&! I updated? Really? Yes, yes I did. This will be completed…EVENTUALLY…but it SHALL! Muahahahahahaha…there really is no point for me to be laughing so here's chapter…uh…uhm…what chapter am I up to now?**

**Disclaimer- Oh didn't you hear? I bought Zelda over the weekend! -Gets shot- OK! I don't own it!**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 12**

_Knock, knock._

Link turned his waist in his seat so that he could see who came through the room's door as he said, "The doors open."

Very slowly the door opened with a loud _creeeaaak_. Thea appeared in the dimly lit doorframe, in her right hand was damp cloth. What it was wrapped around Link did not know. Something told him to not even bother to ask. She closed the door behind her and slowly made into the room.

He heard her take a long sigh and watched her silhouette pace around the dark room, "Wanna put some light in here, boy?" The only light in the room was from Navi, and her glow only killed some of the room's darkness.

Without answering Link leaned over to the bed stand that had a matchbook and small candles. He struck a match while watching Thea, "Where were you?"

"What?"

After lighting two white candles he carried both of them over to the Gerudo and offered her one, "I said 'Where were you?' I'm just wondering."

"I just looked around. Nothin' much." When she took the offered candle Link was able to see her in the dark. He didn't notice before, but now saw that she was soaked to the bone. Small droplets of water rolled down her tanned face, over her small scars. "It's raining now."

A grim laugh escaped Link's throat, "I can see that." Link had closed the room's window minutes before, but he could still hear the howling of the wind and the pounding of falling rain.

"Yeah well…" She shrugged roughly and began to walked around the room again.

_'What's up with her?'_

He eyed her, watched her move slowly from one side of the room to the other. He tried to find her eyes, but they were hidden behind her dark, ruffled hair. Her head was hung low and she was watching each of her steps. When she made her way back over to Link, she lifted her head, she must have been shocked that he had been staring at her.

"What is it?" She switched her gaze from Link to the flame of her candle.

Navi, who had fluttered over to her partner's side, moved to his ear and whispered, "Maybe you should just let her go, she seems to want to be alone."

Without saying anything Link moved toward Thea and looked her in the face, his eyes looked into her own as if searching for the answer to his question that he didn't even ask yet. As the stench of alcohol filled his nose he grabbed her shoulder, "Are you drunk?"

"Wha-? No!" She shook her head causing the wet hair to sway wildly.

He gripped her shoulder harder, "Well you're acting drunk!"

"Well…" The now angry Gerudo made an open-arm gesture, one hand holding the candle while the other hand dropped the wrapped object to the floor, "…I'm not drunk!"

"Really?" The unconvinced Kokiri folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes!"

"Why do you smell like rum?"

"Because I- Damnit!" Hot melted wax from the candle had dripped and slid to her skin. Frustrated, she blew out the candle and let it drop to the floor, "I went to the Tavern! But that doesn't mean that I drank!"

_'Right.'_

Link reached down and picked up her dropped bag, "What's this?"

If she had answered his question Link didn't hear it. Thea grabbed back her belonging and turned away. He watched as she dropped the bag on top of the bed stand and dropped herself down into the chair that he had occupied moments ago. She had moved back into the darkness so he could only just make out her silhouette. He saw her lean back in the seat and sling an arm over the chair's back. She was staring at the package.

_'…What is it? Where'd she get it? …It's as if she's afraid of it? Does she know what's in it?'_

As if reading his mind Navi chirped up, "Where'd you get that!" She fluttered over to the young girl to illuminate her form. Link noticed the small smile that curved up her face.

"A friend…" Those two words left the in silence. The weather outside had intensified, Link could hear each gust of wind blast against the shut window. The shutters strained to keep Mother Nature outside. Thea reached forward to grab the bag and placed it in her lap. It took awhile, but she untied the knot and let the fabric unfold to reveal the contents.

As the soft fabric broke away another piece came into view. In the weak light Link could just make out the deep violet of the material. Thea lifted the item; unfolded it and inspecting it.

She smiled, it was a cloak, "Gods bless you." Link heard her mutter, he didn't bother to question her meaning.

Thea tossed aside the cloak while looking at the other items. A small sheath wrapped in leather was the next thing she picked up. Sure enough it was a dagger, instead of placing it aside, she used the black leather straps to wrap the sheath around her left forearm. There the weapon was in perfect position to be drawn for battle.

"Are you an over-kill kind of girl?" Link couldn't help smile and was happy to see it returned.

The final item was a small, rectangular object also wrapped in leather. A piece of rope was tied to keep the item wrapped. Thea must have recognized it because she immediately smiled. She began to untie the knot, "This should be fun." The leather loosely gave away to reveal what Link thought was a small rectangular box. Thea used two hands to lift the object, and with little effort it was split into multiple items. It was a deck of cards.

Thea immediately began to shuffle the chards, tossing the pile from hand to hand as if it was nothing. Not once did she drop a single card.

"Pull up a seat boy" The Gerudo said, referring to the bed.

Without questioning Link sat down so that he was facing Thea. He blew out his candle while watching her shuffle out the cards than fan them out in his direction.

She smiled, if the lighting had been different her face would look normal, but with the fairy light her face seemed to be glowing, faint shadows curved up her cheeks and circled around her dark eyes, it all gave her a ghostly look. She shook her wet hair away from her face, giving more of her skin to the light, "Do you Tarot?"

Tarot? Sure Link had heard of the silly card game. Supposedly they're said to predict the outcome of a situation or a person's life. Why Thea had them he did not know, but why not go along with her game?

"No, what do you mean?" He reached for a random card.

Before his fingers got close she recoiled her arms back and out of his reach, "Uh, uh, uh dear boy. You can't just take a card!" Slightly offended she began to re-shuffle the deck, making sure Link saw no card's face.

"What do you mean?"

When the cards had been shuffled thoroughly for the second time she presented them to him again, "Concentrate! Pick the card that calls to you!"

The Kokiri laughed, "You're really serious about this aren't you?" Link was never one to believe anything like the Tarot. How could a simple deck of cards tell him what was going to happen to him when he didn't even know what was going to happen to him?

"You should be grateful!" She said playfully! "I usually charge people for a session!"

"Great." He muttered. Even though he thought it was ridiculous he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Was that how you get a card to "call" to you? He didn't know, but he thought she would buy his act. He blindly allowed his left hand to trail across the cards. Each fingertip caressed each card, he trailed across the deck several times until he stopped at one card beneath others. While allowing his eyes to open he drew the card that had "called" to him away from the deck and flipped it over so it faced him.

"Well?" He heard Thea mutter.

Link beckoned Navi to move closer so that he could see his card. It was a sketch of a pair of pillars that stood alone in a field. Between the pillars was a lonely path that lead to mountains. A pair of hounds were also in the sketch, they gazed upward at the sky that held a weeping moon. In the moon was a woman's face, she too gazed upward, but what she looked at Link did not know. He thought it over and decided that she might not be looking at anything. Perhaps she is just thinking.

"Hello in there! What do you have?" Thea interrupted him and snatched the card from his fingers, "Ah, that's interesting!"

Link smirked, "What is it? How am I going to die? What will I do tomorrow? What type of person am I-"

"You my boy!" She cut him she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a near whisper, "Have some problems."

'_…What?'_

"…Wait…That's it-"

"You!" She pointed at him. A smile was still carved into her face, "There's deception in your life Link, someone might not be telling the truth. You're oblivious to something!" Thea shifted her weight back in the chair with a satisfied smile, "Well? Anything like that sound right?"

_'"Nothing. That's what she can do, absolutely nothing helpful. I don't know how she got you to trust her"_

_…That's what that girl said…what was her name?_

_…Isabel…'_

Trying to push his thoughts of the redhead aside he stood up and looked at the girl in front of him, "Now how could it be familiar to me?" He slowly began to pace around that chair she occupied, "If I'm oblivious to something chances are I don't know what it is! Therefore I couldn't possibly know if I'm oblivious to something or not because I'm oblivious to it!"

She turned around to face him while wrapping one arm around the back of the chair. With her body turned away from the light her face was darker, no longer ghostlike, just dark and empty, "I don't even know if what you said even made _any_ sense, and all I'm saying is that someone might be lying to you."

He locked his eyes with her and let his lips curve into a smile, "Oh, and I wonder who it could be." He said with an added hint.

"Hey guys?"

Link looked over to his partner, "Not now Navi."

"What's that supposed to mean kid?" When Link looked back the chair was now empty and Thea was moving towards him.

"What do you think it means?" He too moved forward.

"Guys?" Navi call out again, neither one of the children realized the intensity of the storm outside. The window shutters banged violently and neither cared.

Neither one of them paid any attention to the fairy. The Gerudo folded her arms across her chest defiantly, "Are you saying I've been lying to you?"

_'She's testing you, she knows she's frustrating you, and she wants to control you._

_…what?_

_She wants to be in control_

_…wait…why am I thinking like that? …But…she **is** a Gerudo.'_

As if to imitate her movements Link also crossed his arms, "I'm not saying anything."

"But you're implying that I have not been truthful!"

"We are what we are"

"Link!" Navi shot out in front of him but was gently pushed aside.

_**--------------------**_

_'…What did the little rat just say?'_

"What was that!" Thea felt her muscles tighten at the boy's words, she unfolded her arms; her fists clenched tightly. She allowed her nails to dig into her own flesh.

The boy's face softened. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open slightly. He looked as if he wanted to take back what he had just said, "No…Thea, no I didn't mean to-"

"Oh I know what you meant! You think that just because I'm a Gerudo I'm a liar!"

"I didn't say that-"

"Yes you did!" She continued, "You've been passing aside everything I've been saying just because I'm a Gerudo! Well unlike others I wear that title with pride, and I will not tolerate being around someone who will think me a liar before knowing who I really am!"

That was it. The words left the tip of her tough in a rush and she was left with no breath. Her lungs were empty; craving life. As the air began to fill her lungs she felt her heart speed up faster than before. Anger was something she had dealt with before, the rush of blood, her muscles tensing, the pounding of her pulse, it was nothing new.

Link looked up at her with a blank expression. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the fairy light. It was as if they held everything, pain, anger, remorse, they were endless. He spoke quietly, "With all the rumors and the facts about the Gerudo…you can't possibly think that those thoughts wouldn't cross my mind."

_'He just insulted me one second ago…why is he trying to act as if he's truly sorry?'_

"Do you get all of you information from what is heard around town? My, my, my how reliable your words must be." She sat back in the chair and threw him a smile, "And you say these words to me."

A single finger from the boy's hand was pointed at her. Thea followed the digit until all she saw was the air in front of her. He answered, "Don't be turning this around on me!"

Thea laughed. The Gerudo couldn't help but find his frustration amusing, the look on the boy's face almost caused her to laugh harder. As she began to calm down a slight realization spread over her. If she were to leave, where would he go? Who would he go to?

_'…There's no one else, he's being sympathetic because he has no one else he can go to.'_

Now fully aware of the situation at hand, Thea leaned forward in the chair and allowed soft whispers to escape her lips, "I'm all you got aren't I?" She let the sentence linger and allow the words to sink in.

Link's eyes widened, he glanced to his partner than back to the smiling Thea, "What do you mean? You- you're not the only person who's capable of helping me."

"No." She shook her head with a satisfied smile while moving to stand back up, "I didn't ask that. I asked if I was all that you had. I am aren't I?"

He didn't speak. He stared back at her with hollow eyes and painted frown. She stared deep into those cobalt orbs, allowing herself to get lost in the shades of blue that ringed around the single black dot. Had she ever seen a pair of eyes so…bright? In the time that she had been with him his eyes would always be shining no matter what the situation. It prevented her from trying to read what he couldn't or wouldn't say.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after nothing managed to come out. Thea notice the shame that washed over his face.

That was enough for Thea, "I'm gonna get some rest for tomorrow. You might want to do the same." Without another word or even a good-bye she picked up her belongings and strolled to the room's door. It was only then that she heard the boy call out to her.

"You actually think the Zoras will let you into their home?" He questioned.

"We aren't going to see the Zoras." She replied, "We're going to Lake Hylia." And she left.

_**--------------------**_

That was the last time the two saw each other that evening. Link got himself ready for sleep and assumed Thea was doing the same, her room only a few meters away from his own. He lay in bed for awhile, thinking of the night's events, when his thoughts ran to a dead end he just let his eyes roam over the ceiling, watching as if the wood would collapse and crush his exhausted body in any second.

_**--------------------**_

It wasn't clear why she thought of this. She didn't even want to think of such things, yet they came to her that night in her sleep.

_'…The fortress. Her home. She was returning home with Anita and a few other Gerudo children. She remembered this, it was a few years ago. The old leader still ruled at this time._

_The fortress corridors were cold, the evening air floated inside and froze the stone walls. It was a hassle but bearable, however the young ones would always complain about it._

_"Girls go to your rooms!" Anita shouted over the loud chatter spilling out of the group's mouths. None of their youthful minds considered the fact that others desired peace and quiet, "Girls! Go up now or I'll have you all up at the crack of dawn working outside in the hot sun until the skin is peeled from you backs!"_

_With the exception of a few muffled protests the girls stopped talking and shuffled off to their sleeping quarters. Just before the first child reached the staircase a voice halted the movement._

_"Don't run too fast or you'll surly fall, and what a tragedy that will be."_

_Each girl turned their nervous eyes to the nearby room. Shivering candlelight beamed from the curtain-covered doorway. Though none of them were told to halt their actions they knew that when he was speaking to them, they were required to give him their full attention. She heard a soft shuffling and saw Anita moving by each of the girls, her hand's brushed each of their shoulders, the action was meant to calm each of them down. She felt the hands rest on her skin and felt her muscles tense up. Anita sensed this and gripped her shoulders tighter, slowly working out the stress within._

_…or perhaps it was fear…_

_She waited for the grip to leave her and for Anita to go to the other girls, but nothing happened. Her hands stayed where they were. Thea could feel the older woman trembling._

_The voice spoke again, "My dear Anita, you've arrived late this evening haven't you? What took you so long? I'm sure the girls are tired."_

_Finally the grip was gone. It was strange…Anita's breathing began to quicken, it could be heard throughout the group of girls. Some began to stare. Anita spoke quickly, "They are, they're going to bed now-"_

_"You all may go." He came again and instantly movement returned and the girls scattered up the nearby staircase. Thea stood still, she waited for Anita to leave the corridor as well but the woman was still and staring at the ground. By the time Thea realized that she should retreat his voice came again from behind the curtains, "Come now child, I would enjoy having a small talk with you. Anita if you'd be so kind to escort her in here."_

_In a blur she was placed at the doorway, she remembered what happened next, the dream played perfectly. The room was exactly how it had been. A large circular table was in the center. Its surface was covered with a crimson silk table cloth. Several silver plates and goblets were scattered across table, accompanied by a feast of food. Two roasted birds lay upon gem-coated sliver platters. The cooked meat shined in orange glow of the lit, black, candles placed on the red surface. Every piece was centered around a giant ruby, carved until a sharp point stared at the ceiling. The rock caught the candlelight then shot it out to the walls so no matter where she looked she saw figures of dancing light.. _

_"What could you possibly need with her?" Anita spoke up from behind young Thea. Thea followed her words until she saw the familiar cloaked figure sitting at the table. In front of him was no plate or even a single utensil. _

_He held one of the silver goblets in his hands and let a sip of wine slide down his throat. Without setting the cup down he said, "Who are you to question me? Leave us. I shall only need a minute with the girl." He gazed at Thea and before she knew it she no longer had Anita at her back. She was alone._

_He gazed over her with his red eyes. She remembered back when she was even younger she would think that his eyes were just pools of blood. She had never seen anyone else with eyes so red. Now his eyes held something else. Not desire, no it was something else. Perhaps curiosity, whatever it was she didn't return it._

_"Sit down child." He gestured to the only seat available in the room, it was placed at the table so that she would be facing him. She didn't want to sit down, yet she knew trouble would follow if her leader didn't get what he wanted. She obeyed the simple command. "There…" He continued, "Please eat something, you girls have been quite busy today hmm?"_

_Her hands gripped the plush cushion on the seat, avoiding his eyes, "We always are." She made no move towards the offered food, he must have sensed this for he made no more offers._

_"Yes I've seen." She looked up to see him leaning back in the chair. He had set the wine goblet down and lifted his hand to his chin in a thinking posture. There was silence before he spoke again, this time more slowly, "You're different though. You work with the other children, yet you leave them easily without caring about their absence."_

_It was unbearable, she gazed up into his eyes. That was one of the two mistakes she made that night. The red seemed to consume her vision, as if her own eyes had been coated with blood._

_The King she didn't worship continued, "I've seen all of you, you wake up from a deep slumber…" She only heard his voice. Small fragments of light danced across the red sea. "…you have that horrible food as a meal, than you go out and work on preparing to be a true Gerudo. You're all small mice being lead through the maze of life, praying that at the end of the day you'll get your reward." He paused, "What is the reward that you desire child?"_

_The question released the grip she had been pulled into. A normal vision returned, but after seeing the man who still sat in front of her she wondered what sight was more pleasant, "What?" She gasped._

_He laughed and the sound rolled down her skin like cold water, "You children all wish for something, I know. One wishes that she will have pleasant dreams at night, another wishes that the chores next day will be less strenuous, another hopes that she would be a beautiful maiden when she grows older." He paused to take another sip of wine, "You, are different. You crave to be free, you want to see things that no other has seen, you want to do things that no other has even thought of doing. You don't care for the simple things. You hope to improve yourself!"_

_The girl who sat in front of Ganondorf had no answer for him. She stared at him, hoping that his eyes would consume her again and be taken away from this place, but nothing happened. Figures. She did the only other thing she could, she hide her eyes from him._

_"I can help you." He said, "I can help you become one of the most powerful Gerudo who shall ever live." When he got no response he simply smiled. His long fingers slithered to the nearest carving knife and before she would register anything his arm was outstretched, the hot steel was placed at her neck, "Look at me Thea." He whispered, "I can make it happen, you'll never reach those things if you don't come with me. You'll help me as well, and you know how important it is to have the Gerudo King pleased!"_

_Time passed, that's all she knew. Whether it was a few minutes or seconds that she didn't know. A flash happened, the light dancers flickered erratically around the walls she was encased within. In a second the steel was removed from her skin and the Dark Lord went back to sipping his wine. Two familiar hands gripped her shoulders and yanked her from the plush seat. _

_"You're minute is up!" The recognized Anita and instantly went where she was directed. The other mistake was the glance back at the man she shared her time with, he was looking at her, smiling. That smile would haunt her for years to come._

_She didn't say anything to Anita and nothing was said to her. She didn't say anything to any of the others girls, not even Chloe. She didn't bring up that topic to anyone, not even Anita after Thea saw the fresh slashes on her back the next morning…'_

The current Thea woke up in a cold sweat. She gripped her covers tightly as she recapped the dream, her old leader, the bloody eyes.

"Hell to it!" She cursed out-loud. Her veins fumed with sudden anger with the memories of him. She felt her heart pump out more rage and her hand reached for the nearest object and threw it across the room. It was a childish action, she knew it, but it made her feel a little better. The object had been a water glass she had taken from the Inn's kitchen. It landed against the unused dresser and the once perfect crystal shattered into dozens of glass shards. In unison to the glass her own emotions broke down, her body crumpled back onto the bed; she released tears into her hands. The anger that had built up finally broke and turned into sorrow.

Why was she crying? She hadn't the faintest idea.

_'Look at you, what are you doing? All that happened was a small dream and you're babbling like an infant. You really are pathetic.'_

"No" She whispered to herself. Without shame she wiped her eyes and grabbed the violet cloak she received the previous night. She threw the garment on like she had many times in the past, then reached for the other items she had. If it was possible she would have to find a bag to place them in, but for now she'd wrap them in cloth.

_'Find a bag? I'm a Gerudo! I can get one wherever I want! Find one? Psh, I can snatch one from a local market stand if I wanted to!'_

With her confidence level rising she quickly pulled back her hair and bolted out of the room. Without even knocking she burst through the door of Link's room and tossed her armful of stuff on his sleeping form.

"Wuh!-" He writhed around in shock over the sudden disturbance. His legs kicked up, sending the blanket off of himself. His arms knocked away the object dropped on him. Finally his eyes opened. His bright blue eyes that she thought held the world. The redness in them suggested that perhaps he didn't get a good night's sleep.

Well, that didn't matter, "Hey, hurry up boy!" Thea shouted almost too close to the Kokiri's ears, "We're leaving for the lake now! So get your act together and meet me outside in ten minutes!" She spoke as if she had traveled to Lake Hylia several times, when in reality she didn't even know how to get there.

**A/N. There! If you're reading this please tell me what YOU think! (Yes you!) Other than that I would like to thank the people who clicked on my story so far to see what it's about!**


	13. Abyss

**Disclaimer- I do not own Zelda**

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 13-**

"Sigmund What can I say! I truly must owe you my life!" Thea could be heard shouting as Link leaped into a wagon, "Honestly…" She continued, "If you were bleeding to death I would slit my throat and offer you my blood!" Link turned to see the girl gesturing with her dagger placed upon her flesh. He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm.

The giant man shook his head, "Kid you're something' else!" He leaned down and picked her up from underneath her arms, "Now you be good, ya' hear?" He shook her until she was laughing then shook her harder until she nodded her head in reply to his request. In one swift motion he lifted her higher then planted her down beside Link inside of the wagon, "And you boy!" He pointed at Link, "You watch over her! She's a handful!"

Link gazed up at the taller man and nodded, "I could tell. She's really uh…" He glanced to Thea and watched her face light up. She hopped from one side of the wagon to the other, face gleaming in the early morning light. She was happy, "…something else."

What happened next surprised Link, The large man called Sigmund gripped his shoulder tightly. At first he thought nothing of it, he continued to watch Thea dance in Dawn's sunlight. The strong hand patted roughly and Link glanced upward to see Sigmund eyeing the children. He had been watching Link watch _her_.

"Be careful you two!" He pointed to the old man who sat with the reigns of the wagon horses, "I don't want old man Saher returning tonight and telling me I got two missing delinquents on the run!"

The old man dressed in rags placed a sun cap over his hairless skull and hollered, "And I don't want to be dealing with trouble makers! I can kick you kids off of this thing at any point in time!" He laughed and tightened his grip on the reigns, gaining the two horse's full attention. Luckily when Link had emerged from the Inn that morning, Thea had been able to find them transportation to Lake Hylia. Apparently the old man made deliveries for her friend Sigmund and both men offered to help.

"Everything will be fine." The pair from the Forest said in unison. Everyone stopped moving as the wagon's wheels played into motion with the first steps of the animals.

"Remember what I said Thea!" Sigmund warned her one last time.

She leaned over the wagon's edge with a wild grin, "But my friend it's a little too late, we've been on the run for quite awhile now! Hai-ya!" She shouted to get the animal's pace picked up. The children gave one last wave to the Hylian before turning their attention to the road ahead of them.

_**--------------------**_

"His name is 'Link'!"

"That's a good point Navi! I've noticed you've got a habit of doing that!" He said while staring up at the cloudless sky, blue almost as bright as his eyes.

Thea spread stretched out her arms and yawned, "A habit of doing what?"

"Calling me 'boy'. Why do you do that?" At first Link didn't bother to correct her whenever the habit slipped, but now, since they were actually having a healthy conversation he thought he'd bring it up.

"Well…" She paused and lifted herself from the hay that was spread across the wagon floor, "You are a boy, so why not call you what you are?"

It was difficult to tell whether she was being serious, or if she was playing a cruel trick relating to the past night's events, "I am a boy, but so are many other Hylians. Being 'Link' is what makes me different from them. So by calling me-"

"What did you just say?"

Did he say something wrong? "What?"

"You said 'Other Hylians'." The Gerudo stated. She folded her legs against her chest and let her chin rest atop her knees. Her arms snaked around her legs to bring them closer to her body.

She was staring at him, studying him. It was uncomfortable, then he realized that he returned the stare, "So what?" He felt a rush of heat creep up his neck.

"Well," She began, "I guess I just thought you'd mention 'Kokiri' in that past sentence since, well, you are one."

The slight burning of his skin intensified until he felt the heat in his entire face, "Oh."

"I mean…" She scanned the environment and let out an exaggerated sigh, "I'm sure there are other male Kokiri." She said without question. Her eyes scanned the sky, watching the clouds pass-by overhead as they traveled by wagon through Hyrule Field. She straitened out her legs while resting her outstretched arms atop the wagon's siding. In a few silent second of just listening to the trotting of hooves and the turning of wheels her eyes softly fluttered closed. Before the possible thought that she had fallen asleep even passed though Link's mind she spoke again, "I just wonder how many _other_ male Kokiri can survive outside of the Forest."

A raspy cough slithered up Link's throat. Surly he had heard wrong. Yes, that was it, the sun was getting to his head again. Shaking his head he removed his green cap; his fingers brushed back his cornflower hair. While leaning his head back he placed the cap over his face. He closed his eyes…

"Or female Kokiri for that matter." The calm voice finished.

_'I heard it that time…why is she saying this?'_

Link's head shot up so fast his Kokiri cap toppled into his lap. The combination of the morning sun and Navi's light made a bright wall of light in his left eye. Avoiding the glare he turn and saw Thea looking directly at him, frowning. The soft wind blew loose strains of her hair across her face, the dark hair crossing the path of her sun-kissed skin. She instantly brushed them away, exposing her face for him to see. If he was supposed to find another message on her features he failed, her dark eyes were just dark. They held no sparkle or excitement that could offer a hint as to what she was thinking. Her lips were set on a thin line, unlike the smile she had worn throughout most of the morning.

"What did you say?" Link said, making sure his voice had dropped in order to hide the conversation from their chauffeur.

_'She shouldn't be knowing any of this, she has no business with you or any of the Kokiri!_

_…How much does she really know? I shouldn't have underestimated her intelligence on the topic of Hyrulian races…after all she does know of this "Cure" thing…_

_Someone with that much information on you cannot be trusted, if you tell her anymore you'll only be hurting yourself! Than who will help the others?_

_…But she already suspects the truth, denying it will do nothing…_

_Then maybe you'll just have to erase her thoughts a different way…'_

Before his thoughts could get into a more heated battle, Link shut them off and returned his attention to Thea and prepared himself for what he was about to say, "Look…Thea-"

"What's it like there?"

_'What?'_

"The Forest…" She repeated, cocking her head to one side, "I…just wanna know."

He looked at her, Navi at his side, Link could tell that his partner was questioning the Gerudo as well, "What are you playing girl?" He hadn't meant to speak the playful child name that she had been used to calling him. It slipped.

Thea laughed, the humor unseen by Link. She leaned forward, "We're both playing a game here Link, I'm trying to take a timeout!" She had used his real name…was that a bad sign?

Navi spoke up, "You think this is a game?" The fairy moved towards Thea's face, lighting up her featured, but still not adding a hint of sparkle to her placid eyes, "In what way?"

"In what way isn't it?" She retorted, "Life is a game. This…" She gestured to the world around her, "…this is all part of the game."

"Enlighten us." Link broke out, scanning the so called "Game" around them.

"Well…" She began, "Like any bored or card game there's a beginning. We are born. And like any bored or card game there's a path. And every path leads to one exact place for every single person."

He knew what she was saying, "Death."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed and clamed her hands. At that moment the wagon rolled over a large body of rocks laid across the pathway. The rough terrain caused the wagon to rattle uncontrollably, and the cushioning of hay provided weak comfort for the pair. Each of them grabbed onto the wooden siding around them for stability. When all was smooth riding again Thea released her grip and continued, "In a child's bored game eventually it all ends, everyone can reach the end at one point. In a card game there's always an end, there's always one way for everyone to reach that point. You begin, and you finish, but how you get there is the most important part. That's the major part of…life…"

There was another moment of silence between the two, Link allowed her words to run through his head while Thea ran her long fingers through her knotted hair. The simple action was a silent way of expressing that her patience was non existent at the time. Link tried to prevent the corner of his lips from curving upward yet it was impossible. He brought a hand to his mouth to hide the obvious grin and focused on what the Thief had just said.

Finally he found a topic to bring out of the dust, "You haven't mentioned one important factor though."

She didn't answer, rather she let her hair slip away from her fingers and allowed a hand to cup underneath her chin. Her eyebrows raised upwards, she was waiting for him to continue.

Clearing his throat he did, "In a _game_, as we're saying, there's a winner. There's someone who has defeated the others around them, who is victorious in the game."

"That's not hard to see in life." Thea said quickly without thinking twice about it, "Some people are more successful than others when they die." Thea grabbed a hold of the wooden siding around her and lifted herself to her feet, "Some people live life to its purpose, they live, they love, they succeed and pass down their knowledge for the rest of us. Then there are others." She paused, taking a few careful steps. There wasn't much room in the wagon, and one wrong step on a bump could send her flying over the edge. "The others simply fail. They waist their life away, and it will end in tragedy."

"What _do_ you think life's purpose is?" He asked.

Thea's eyes stared down at him, his spine shivered when their eyes met. He saw how his question brushed away the cool look of serene from her face. As each word hit her a new, almost fearful, look passed over her. She looked down at him with pale skin and an uneasy shrug, "…I…don't know."

"Such an advance topic for such young children, eh?" Navi teased, obviously feeling the tension in the air and trying to make the situation easier. Link looked away from the girl in front of him, too afraid to talk anymore and too ashamed to say he didn't know the answer to his own question.

"Doesn't matter." Thea began again. She stumbled back down to return to her original sitting position across from Link. She let one of her arms drape over her one upright bent knee while the other hand wiped across her face, "You never answered my question."

Link looked up, "I'm sorry, did you ask one?"

He was rewarded by a light bop on the head from Navi, "The Forest Link! She asked about the Forest!"

"Oh." Link paused, not exactly knowing how to begin or what even to say. He saw Thea staring at him, completely transformed from how she had been only minutes ago. Her cloak-covered shoulders gently slopped down instead of being hunched up in a state of being tense. Her fingers tapped playfully on her kneecap and she slightly move her head back and forth, as if she was listening to an unheard tune. She had patience.

_'Where to begin…what to say…_

_Shouldn't you mean "Watch what you say."? She shouldn't know too much about you, the most important thing right now is to just get to the Lake!_

_…Why am I thinking this!'_

Nausea washed over Link. He pushed back the bile that rose up his throat, until he could only taste the bitterness it left in his mouth. He rubbed he clutched his head in attempt to calm the throbbing headache.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked but did not leave her relaxed posture.

"Yeah…"

Navi flew closer to her friend, "Link if you're not feeling well we can head over to the Ranch."

The youth shook his head and straitened up, "No, no, I'm fine. Just still a bit tired I guess." He looked up again and began, "The Forest…no…My Home. Secluded away from Hyrule, like an outcast. But if someone doesn't understand what I say next than their heart is too inconsiderate to, how you would say, live life to its purpose. No matter how small it is every piece of Hyrule is important. Kokiri Forest is a gem, and that's in simple terms. The place is far more beautiful than my words could ever describe."

"Try." Thea pleaded.

"There's a stream, it gently carves through the soft bladed grass, regretful for every particle of every area it occupies, for plants cannot grow in the area already used. Moonlight, sunlight, starlight, it sparkles every time of day. You would think that it is made of fine sapphires. Now…" He paused to take a string of hay in his fingers, "…the grass is softer than any pillow found on child's bed. You could lay out on the plush ground for hours while you let the sun kiss your face. If it's quite you can hear the cool wind caress each individual flower pedal, you'd be surprised at how calming that sound is."

"And what if it's not quite?" Questioned the Gerudo, completely engage in what Link was saying.

Without answering Link reached for his satchel placed by his side. While searching through it he could _feel_ Thea eying the satchel, the stare burnt his skin like the sun in the sky. He hid his smile, he knew his belongings tempted some vexation inside. He began to wonder how successful her thieving skills had been before she had first approached him.

"If silence does not accompany you…" He began and his hand pulled out of the bag, "Than perhaps you'd be hearing some melodic tunes." Out of the bag came an oval-shaped object. He knew it well, his best friend had given it to him not so long ago. It was Saria's ocarina. "Then you'll lay in the grass, or perhaps even in your own comfortable household, and you ears will be filled with the pleasing sound of these notes. The wind would redirect its course just to carry the song to your ears. Because something that pleasant shouldn't be missed."

In a simple motion he brought the instrument to his lips and played a simple tune. He did not know where the notes came from, but he knew the instrument well enough to form a pleasant melody.

Across from Link, Thea couldn't react right away. The girl was simply hung over from his words, "It sounds simply to good to be real."

"Oh…but it is real." Link confirmed, "And all of this is surrounded by trees. Sky-high trees that embrace the home, protect it from any harm possible…." He paused when he realized what he said. He removed his eyes from the floor and looked back up to meet Thea and was surprised to see her wearing a huge smile. He returned it weakly, but it was a pathetic move to cover the memories that passed through his head. "And…." He continued with the same grim smile, "…that's what Kokiri Forest is…it's a place to be safe. A guarantee." He regretted saying that last word the moment it slipped past his lips. The familiar bitter taste started to enter his mouth again, this time it wasn't because of vomit.

_'Liar.'_

_**---------------------**_

"Thank you Mr. Saher. We're all truly grateful for this deed!"

****"Don't worry about it boy!" The old man said while adjusting his sunhat, "I just wish you children good luck around these parts. You know not every place is like Kakariko, so you be careful you hear?"

"Now why is that?" Thea asked. Her tone was more than teasing, "Who would ever want to harm us?" She placed her right hand over her heart as if the thought of being attacked offended her

****Instead of answering to the humorous outburst, the old man simply tipped his hat to the group. His bony fingers tightened with all the life he had left around the horse's reins. With the simple snap of the leather the animals attention was on the road ahead. They trotted off into the distance. Link and Navi watched them go only until they could not be seen over the hills of Hyrule field. When Link turned around he was surprised to see Thea no where in site.

"Where did she go?" Navi asked.

"Beats me. Thea!" Link shouted out, his words being carried by the warm breeze headed towards Lake Hylia. He maneuvered his way over the rocks blocking the path. He nearly slipped twice since rain from the night before made the boulders slick and difficult to climb. When he did manage to make it to the top his eyes were rewarded with the beautiful site he hadn't seen in so long. And he had missed it.

Displayed before him in the early day sun was a lake more crystal than a diamond. The sunlight beamed on the water causing small gem-like shapes to shimmer. Link could just make out the small islands formed within the water, he could even make out the silhouette of the grim tree atop the largest island in the lake's center. He never liked seeing that tree. He hated it. It didn't matter if he saw it at night or in the daylight, the formation always looked haunting. It always seemed that when he least expected it its skeleton branches would seize him, and he'd be stuck in the tree's grasps forever until his own skeleton was visible with the ones of the tree's.

Turning his attention away from the horror he saw the familiar research facility to his right. The way Link remembered it the old worker there was a near genius, but not quite sane. He remembered entering the facility and nearly being scared out of his life as he would turn and be shocked in seeing some kind of caged water creature found in the lake. To his left was the fishing center. As usual it didn't seem to be getting many customers. He never could discover how it stayed in business.

"She's over there Link!"

Link followed where his partner's words were directing him. Thea was jogging over to them from the shore, she had pulled her hair down now, the soft wind directed the strains back to the shore as she moved against it. She ran a hand through the hair in a failed attempt to tame it, "This is amazing." She said when she reached them. She was smiling again, Link was beginning to be familiar with that look instead of the old smirk or glare he usually received.

"Indeed." He replied. He made his way down the rocks to her side, joining her in gazing out at the water, "I forgot how good it felt to be hear."

_'You forget many things…'_

"Hey!" A hand roughly gripped his shoulder, "You've been acting strange all this morning. You sure you're okay?" Thea asked.

He shrugged her away and looked back at the lake, "Yeah…don't worry about me."

"Ok then!" She said with enthusiasm, "I can do that perfectly! But come on let's go!"

Before he could even ask she was off, heading in the direction of the wooden bridge. Without thinking he ran after her, the action shocked himself. Here he was, stumbling after a laughing girl around one of the most beautiful sceneries he had ever set his eyes on. The wind at his back propelled him towards her, almost as if nature was helping him reach her. He nearly tripped over the thick grass along the water's edge, causing Thea to laugh.

"You can barely think, you're tripping all over yourself! My, if you're _fine_ now I don't ever want to see you sick!" She laughed out, tucking her hair behind her Hylian ears.

"That's right, you don't." Link said while dusting himself off. He cautiously took the first step onto the bridge, cautious not to fall onto a hidden, jagged rock below. It would be a pity to stain the beautiful water with his crimson blood. His hands gripped onto the rope railing as he took several more steps. As he walked towards the Gerudo she matched his steps with her own steps backwards, until they moved in unison. "Because…" He continued, now he was only inches away from Thea, "I can be quite contagious."

Maybe the sun was getting to intense for both of them to bear, or maybe it was his hot breath that washed over her face. Whatever the factor the Gerudo's skin flushed vibrantly over the closeness between them.

She leaned away from Link, her thumb and forefinger ran across her lower lip in attempt to rid her face of the smile, "Well, that's too bad for me. Because viruses can spread in water."

"Huh?"

"You never seem to understand what I say." She toughed her chained belt near one of her scimitars and unhooked it. The blades and chains were folded together with care and placed on one of the planks they stood on.

He curiously watched her movements, "Does anyone?"

"Heh…" The Gerudo rolled her eyes at the smiling boy. She carefully pulled herself on top of the railing, her arms outstretched for balance, "…very funning." With that she pointed her arms out in front of her and dove into the water. Her body pierced through the liquid like an arrow, only making a small splash.

"Thea!" Link called out. When she resurfaced he yelled again, "What are you doing?"

A spray of water erupted from her lips, "You wanted that herb correct? Well come on! You're not gonna have me do all the damn work!"

"Have I ever told you you're mad?" He called out to her while unhooking the leather straps holding his sword and shield to his body.

"No." Came her voice accompanied by sloshing of water.

"Well you are!" He exclaimed while carefully placing his own sword and shield next to the Gerudo's weaponry, he didn't want to risk having them rust. He also placed his Kokiri cap with his belongings, he knew he would surly loose it in the water if he didn't leave it behind as well.

"I hope you know I take that as a compliment!" Link saw her floating around aimlessly as she waited, "Awe please do not tell me you're afraid of water!" Her voice came out defiantly.

"Navi if you would be so kind to stay here with our belongings…" He went onto the rail. He lifted his arms in a similar motion that Thea had done and looked down at her mockingly. His feet pushed himself away from the rope, His body positioned to do a well executed swan dive.

The water hit him with a cool relief. As each part of his skin came in contact with the water he felt the sun's heat slip away, each section of him that had been dirty, bruised or cut was relaxed the second the water touched it.

When he surfaced his blond hair was plastered to his face, blocking his site of the girl in front of him. By the time he pushed the strains aside Thea was already paddling out further. Away from the shore and away from Link.

"Hey!" He called while swimming towards her.

Thea glanced back at him with a playful grin before descending back underneath the water's shimmering surface. Link took a deep breath until the air hit the top of his lungs and dove underwater to chase her. Underwater his opened eyes could make out her form quite well. He assumed she had excellence underwater vision as well since she occasionally turned her head to look at him.

The meaningless swimming lasted for who knows how long. The time mainly consisted of one of them splashing the other, than darting away before being caught. That's all that was on Link's mind. His home didn't even seem to pass his through his head, all he cared about was catching the Gerudo. Though that event didn't seem to occur, she swam like a fish.

"Tired boy?" She asked once they had calmed down.

Link shook his head, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Oh, I'm soooooo sorry _Link_!" The said sarcastically while spitting out water.

Realizing that there was a task at hand he changed the subject, "So where's this herb?"

Thea looked around, her tired limbs working to keep herself afloat, "Um…" She held um a single finger, "…give me a second."

Link's eyes expanded, "Hey wait-" It was too late, she dove back into the water's depths. He sighed, they had spent enough time playing, it was time to get back on track. How could he be having a sort of fun when he knows others are suffering?

_'Who knows how bad home is now. Who knows where the Gorons are headed. I'm afraid to even check in with the Zoras. Why do things seem to be collapsing around us? The most evil thing is gone, so why is everything changing for the worse?_

_Just kind of makes you wonder how things would have been better off._

_…Better off if what?_

_You know.'_

There was a sudden changed in the water movement beneath him. Before Link could react a pair of slender hands grabbed him by his boots and yanked him below the surface. The shock caused him to suck in a deep breath, his lungs felt soar with the sudden intake and his heart was beating at an insane pace. His limbs writhed erratically, he blindly searched for something to hold onto, something that could have taken him under. There was a soft caress on his face, one other than the water, and his eyes slowly opened.

Displayed in front of him with a satisfied grin, floating, was Thea. She shook her head at him, her lips parted to let out a series of air bubbled accompanied by a muffled "sorry".

Link didn't bother to stop his lips from curving upward, he didn't even bother to stop the small laugh the escaped his throat. For the first time he noticed how much paler her skin looked underwater, her face looked like an elegant marble statue around Hyrule Castle. Her hair seemed to go a few shades darker, making the contrast between her skin and hair more obvious. The strains shifted with each brush of the water, expanding away from her body and giving her the look of a fictional water nymph, perhaps even a goddess. Her eyes were more obvious now, those dark orbs standing out so easily within her marble skin. The dark shades glowed in the rays of sunlight above them.

_'What am I doing?'_

His mind repeated the question several until he no longer cared for the answer. There he was, admiring the girl who had drove him crazy in the past few days. He had to get control of his nerves, he wouldn't survive in this world if he went around looking at every female like he was looking at Thea now. He didn't move though. He didn't want to move, he didn't care how tempting the air above was. He wanted stay where he was, away from the world.

_'When do I ever get chances like these?'_

An outstretched hand reached for his face. Thea closed the space between them and she raked her fingers across his face, grazing his hair. Link actually thought she might clear the hair from his face, instead her hand slithered up his head and ruffled his hair until his flowed as freely as her own. He saw her laugh, he raised his own hand…

_'…When do I ever…'_

He paused, her pale, serene face no longer resembled a cherub angel in a castle garden. Draped across her features was a dim wave of shadow only growing darker by the second. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was wrapped in a tomb of his own darkness. She noticed the change and they both moved to swim upward. That was when it all happened.

A net. At least that's what Link saw it as. It draped around them quicker than it seemed possible, and neither one of them had much energy left. The burning from lack of air started to become more apparent to Link. It was a natural instinct to panic, before they knew it they net was below them and they were trapped.

Both of them panicked. Both youths reached for the ropes, tugging at the barrier with the only strength they had left. Link cursed himself for leaving his sword behind. A vision passed though his mind, him and Thea left in the net, no air in their bodies to keep them alive, their bloodless veins now flowing with the lake's water, neither of their hearts beating, just stones in their chests. He couldn't let that happen.

They were tugged upward, the netting brushed against their skin roughly. Someone was bringing them up to breathe! Maybe it was just a mistaken fisherman who thought he had caught a couple of big fish, Link tried to hope for the best. Those hopes slipped out into the water's abyss when he heard the underwater shriek come from his fellow prisoner. They weren't alone in the water, dark figures were lifting them to the surface.

_'This can't be happening!'_

Link shot a furious arm out at one of the nearby figures, his hand barely squeezed through the rope and his fingers just grazed against the rough skin. A pair of dark eyes were snapped to meet Link. The man's gauntlet covered hand snatched at the boy's arm, Link sucked in a gasp of water as the large fingers deeply pinched his flesh. The inevitable bruising was the least of his worries, the man yanked Link towards him and against the net. Another strong arm was sent towards him, this one in the form of a fist, the strike hit him straight in the jaw. Along with the throbbing pain was the bitter taste of blood, he felt the hot liquid flow from his lips and saw it mix with the swirling water.

Another round of screams were heard from Thea as he looked back up to the man that hit him. His stare was met, along with another attempt to grab a hold of him. Link caught site of a dark image on the man's face, underneath his eyes to be exact. A series of intricate shapes were tattooed into his tanned flesh. Remaining ink curved up his face and hid behind his straggly blond hair, longer than Link's own, but still barely reaching the older man's shoulders.

He collided with the Gerudo, he felt her scarred hands grab onto him for support as the space between them and the netting drastically reduced. Link's lungs felt like they would burst from lack of air and when he felt the girl tighten her grip he knew she was in similar condition. He gazed upward and saw the moving silhouettes of more men underneath the gleaming sun. Each one of them waiting for the captives to surface.

A dim, blurry border of black appeared around the light of the sun. As each second passed the darkness overcame more of the shimmering light. A quick blink made the darkness spread even more, until nausea came over Link again, and all he saw was darkness.

_'Live…'_

**A/N. I wanted to get that chapter up before I go away for the weekend, I just hope I didn't rush. One can only hope.**


	14. Fire

**A/N. I feel so mean for not saying thank you to reviewers before. ;;**

**blondie91**- Thank you for reading so far! I'm glad you like my story, when I get out of my lazy mood I should really kick myself and read some of you writings. But thank you again!

**CucumberPickles**- Thank you! It's cool to have someone reviewing with what they think could happen or w/e.

**da marshmallow**- (Your name rocks) And I'm glad you're liking my story! Hope you find time to read the rest, but thanky so much!

**Remedy In The Shadows- Chapter 14-**

_'…Crash!_

_He felt a jolt run up his back, his skin was burning. A warm brush of wind blew over his body, the air's rush echoing through his ears._

_…His sleep ended…'_

As his eyes slowly opened a bright line of light formed in his sight. The sudden brightness stun his eyes, causing him to shut them tightly. His body writhed upon whatever he was laying down on. The floor beneath him felt rough and even unstable. Suddenly the whole environment jumped, his body rolled over in pain. For the first time he noticed the rough vibrations through the floor, the shaking traveled through his fingers, slithered up his arms and dove right into his head to intensify his headache. The sound to turning wheels confirmed his suspicions, he was on a wagon.

"He's up!" A voice above him called out.

Link winced, his head burned with pain. Each movement caused a new wave to wash over his mind, each one more painful that the last. His hands blindly reached out for something, anything, to grab a hold of in order to gain composure.

"Should he be up?" The same male voice called out again. Link did not hear an answer, he heard multiple footsteps around him. Each step caused erratic vibrations to run through the floor, turning the waves of pain into a full-on whirlpool. With the energy that he had left, he slowly opened his eyes again, fighting the burning light that filled his vision.

The fight was short, within seconds a forced came down upon the back of his skull.

_'…"Well now isn't this a difficult situation for you to be in?"_

_"What! What do you want from me? Who are you?"_

_A Laugh_

_"Link, I'm you!"_

_"No…no…"_

_A scream…Thea_

_"Thea! Where is she? Is she okay?"_

_"Why would you ask me?"_

_"Why can't I wake up?"_

_"You can't always get what you want boy!"_

The rest of the world was darkness.

_**--------------------**_

"Wake up kid!"

Link felt a cold rush of liquid smash over his face. He woke up with his heart pounding in his chest, his blood running cold and fast through his veins, so fast he could feel the flow in his fingertips. His vision was all a blur, each time he shifted his head every object around him doubled with a hazy outline. He could make out rows of wooden paneling along the floor and on railings around him. Set along the railing he saw jumbled sets of long spears and several single-edged blades, how many weapons he didn't know. He guessed either eight or eighty-eight.

Dizziness accompanied his piercing headache. Link coughed at the feel of something rising up his throat, and his hands wrapped themselves around his stomach, he leaned forwards towards the wooden floor.

He threw up.

"Welcome back kid."

Gagging, Link shifted his kneeling position to gaze up at the voice. It was nearly impossible to make out the dark armored individual, the tall figure was framed by the darkening sky above.

_'Dark…how long was I out?'_

Another rush crept into his mouth, Link painfully swallowed back the bile. His head still spinning and his eyes seeing multiple of everything, but they were slowly returning to normal with each blink. He looked back up to the blurring figure in front of him, "Who are you?" His voice came out in a hoarse-like cry, his own voice painfully echoed in his own ears.

The figure laughed, "Shaset! Bharat!" He called out to unseen figures, and finally his pair of opaque forms slowly cleared into one armed soldier. Nightmarish-black armor and torn rags covered his pale skin, with exception of his pure, marble-like face hidden behind dirty strains of black hair.

_'…Statue-like skin…'_

Several fingers gripped onto each of Link's shoulders and with a painful tug upward Link was roughly lifted to his feet. The two men holding him dragged him towards the edge of the wagon, their leader spout out orders behind them but the words were unheard to Link. His mind was still a hazy mess, yet he knew that he was being held by the dark one's minions. He gazed down at one of the gripping hands and felt as though he'd loose his stomach again.

Etched across the back of the minion's hand; weaving underneath and around his dark fingers, was the black, curving river-like tattoo. Link was unsure if the ink patterns were as perplexing as they seemed or if his eyesight was still not truthful. He struggled weakly against the hands, he feared that even if he did have all of his strength he would be unable to escape. The pair shoved him against the railing, the site before Link's faithful eyes intensified the churning nausea.

_'Dark eyes…'_

Burning heat bellowed out of household windows, choking screams could be heard escaping the lips of burning souls who were captured within the flames. The sooty smoke carried their dieing spirits to the sky. Each puff of smoke overcame the pure clouds above. With each flame, and each death, the heavens grew darker.

_'This cannot be happening…'_

Those words repeated in Link's mind as he gazed upon Hyrule Market in horror. His limbs went limp at the site, he did not want to see the nightmare knowing he was in no position to stop it. His eyes betrayed him again, and he watched more. Men on horseback rode into crowds, the stallion's powerful hooves causing the people to flee while crushing the small ones that remained. Armed men chased after the innocent townspeople.

_'This isn't real.'_

A pair of black horses trotted beside the wagon Link was held on, the two animals carried their own haul. A wooden, box-like cage was dragged behind the steeds. Several hands hung loosely between the wooden bars, as if the limbs were craving to escape the imprisonment, not caring that a similar Hell existed outside the cage. Alas, the hands hung motionless, no desire to escape or even move ran through their bloodless veins. Bloodless veins beneath the beaten, fishlike skin.

"No!" Link screamed out towards the pile of dead Zoras. Steam pumped out of his heart, causing his blood to boil with anger! He blinked, trying to erase the vision in front of him, hoping nothing he had just seen was true. Nothing changed, every time he opened his eyes he stared at death in several forms.

_ '…Dead eyes, pure skin…_

_Water…caught…thief…Gerudo…'_

"Thea!" Her coughed out, crumbling down to the wooden floor.

"Oh! You mean her?" The familiar, deep voice called out again. Link looked up, and for the first time saw the sleeping form of Thea in the corner. Her body was bruised and weaponless, much like Link's own. The dark armored man continued, "Please don't wake her, she looks quite lovely while she's sleeping."

There was some shuffling around Link, and again all he saw was darkness.

_**--------------------**_

"Link…

….Link please wake up….

…Please…"

_'Wake up!'_

Link's eyes shot open. Expecting and even longing to see the dark eyes of the Gerudo. Those two dark stones that held no expression, no answers, only a great mystery. And he longed for that.

"Rise and shine boy." Instead he met two piercingly black eyes, sharper than the sword that was held at his throat, "We missed you." He concluded.

Link recognized the dark armored man in front of him. For the first time he was able to actually see the older man's face. The dark hair was pushed aside to reveal more of his pale skin. His lips curved upward into a menacing smile that would make a infant burst into tears. The man that gripped his shoulder now was the same man who had stood before him through the market.

"Who the Hell are you?" Link blurted out.

The man laughed, "Must you be so rude in such a holy place?" He gestured to their surroundings, "There is no need for that." He released the hot blade from Link's neck.

It dawned upon him that he hadn't took the time to look away from the man in front of him and find out where he was. _They_ were all in a large room built of marble stones. The backbones of the building were the few polished marble pillars placed along the walls; next to an occasional stained-glass windows. The feint moonlight began to stream through the glass and illuminate the Temple of Time's pure marble floor. Off to Link's side he saw the familiar empty alter where he had once placed the three Spiritual Stones. The same crimson carpet ran from the alter to the entrance door.

_'Door! Run!'_

Link bolted his energy towards the door. The armored man let him go, knowing that after only a few steps Link would stop dead in his tracks. Standing in a horizontal line were numerous people. There were several tattooed minions loyally awaiting orders from their leader as they stood on guard, with weapons. A factor Link didn't have.

Next, he saw her, Thea. Not just Thea though, there were several other young Gerudos being guarded by the minions. However Thea was the only one having a dagger held to her throat. The young thief's hand held tightly with the girl beside her. She was a small, blond-haired girl who's large blue eyes were overflowing with tears. Her young cheeks were covered with the shining rivulets. Link could hear the girl gasp in her breaths as she responded to Thea's comforting whispers.

Next to that pair shocked Link even more. Isabel, the red-haired beauty was held by guards with the other girls. Her green eyes were hidden by her flaming hair, hiding the fear that must have been obvious on her face. The other girls shook with fear, so young, what else could they do?

"I wouldn't do that boy!" Link felt the tip of the blade placed on his neck, "One more advancement and one of them _will_ die!"

_**--------------------**_

Chloe's fingers tightened around Thea's hand. This was unfair, none of these girls, even Isabel, had anything to do with the situation. Hell, Thea didn't even think that she was even involved in anything. She had always wanted to venture inside the Temple of Time…

_'Not like this though…what is **he** doing to us?'_

"It's okay." She whispered to her friend, hoping that her words were the truth, but secretly knowing they weren't.

_**--------------------**_

"You never answered me." Link growled, "Who are you!"

He laughed, the sound echoed along the temple's walls. The leader took a few steps away, spun around and brush his hair back before offering an open-armed gesture, "I…am Ambrose! Leader of what was once called the Gerudos!"

"What do you mean 'What once was'!" Thea bellowed, The minion held her tighter and moved the dagger closer to her flesh, Link wished she had kept quiet.

Ambrose smiled again and spoke to Thea, "My child, I own you now!"

Fire, the element that had killed dozens outside in the market. That same element was now erupting in Thea's dark eyes. They flared to life, causing her to lunged towards her new King.

"Now, now! None of that!" The new King spoke calming. Calm enough to force Thea to steady herself, "I want no interruptions! Link and myself have to have a little talk. Now…" He paused, "I believe you remember their old Lord: Ganondorf."

The name made Link's skin crawl, "Yes." He spat. He turned and noticed how the inferno had grown in Thea's eyes. Just the mention of his name caused a burst of power in her, "Go on."

"Well," He continued while starting to pace, "most of _us_-and by 'us' I mean my men _-_know that you were in a quest including him. We even know that you, a meager _kid_, are the reason he is not with us today!"

_'It is because of me…_

_…You had the power to do that greatness_

_…I have…power…'_

Link shook his head, "Why are you saying this?"

Ambrose's face softened, he frowned and spoke with pure mockery, "Because Link, your little friend over there knew none of it! How can you ever think of lying to such a good friend?" He laughed again.

Link looked over to Thea, she had ceased her struggling to be free. She stared at him in disbelief, trying to comprehend what was being said and comfort her friend at the same time. He could feel the heat from her eyes travel over his body.

"Now," Ambrose started again, not caring that Link's attention was not on him, "Lord Ganondorf had power to destroy you…and without you he would have reached his goal of conquering all the land." His steps became more fierce and powerful until he was stomping the floor, "If you hadn't had those little friends- those _sages_ -to help you in your work! You never would have succeeded!" He stopped, his back to the youth. Slowly, he turned with that same wicked grin carved into his marble face, "But they won't be a problem this time around. You'll be all alone…"

Ambrose gestured to a nearby soldier. The minion came forward carrying a familiar item, it was his satchel! They had retrieved it from Lake Hylia! Ambrose opened the bag and dismissing the guard while another minion took his place. This one was holding the one stone Link didn't retrieve the second time around. He handed Ambrose the Spiritual Stone of Water: The Zoras Sapphire.

_'So **that's** why they murdered Zora, those bastards needed their stone! They took lives just to steal away a stone!'_

"Boy," Ambrose called out to him, "I hold the three Spiritual stones in my hand. Is it true that you once held these precious jewels in this very same residence?"

Link glared daggers, "Yes." He growled.

"And is it true that you opened that door over there? The Door of Time?"

"Yes!" He balled his hands into fist. His veins overflowed with hot blood.

"And is it tru-"

"What do you want from him?" A voice called out, "Stop this!

Everyone turned to the red-head. Isabel was now looking up, her long hair back away from her defiant face. Her emerald eyes staring up at the man who was her new leader.

Ambrose smirked, obviously unharmed by her comment, "My dear, do not worry. Our Link knows what he's doing. He's done this before, and he will open the door again."

_'Open the door…_

_…You will open the door…_

_…Wait!'_

Link shook his head, "I won't. You're foolish to think that I'd even consider repeating that action! Besides, you can't even open it with just the stones."

"Hmmm…" The dark one narrowed his eyes, and in a flash he was standing in front of Link. The boy hadn't even seen him move. A gauntlet-covered arm swung out and back fisted the side of Link's face, sending the boy tumbling to the floor. "You think so?" Ambrose questioned.

Link spat out the blood dripping from his lips. He moved onto his hands and knees and glanced back up to Ambrose. The dark man was gripping his shoulder tightly while holding another new object in his hands. Shining blue, almost like his eyes. Sacred and precious, but dangerous when held in the hands of that evil.

_'The Ocarina of Time'_

"How did you get that?" Link gasped. He pushed away from the gripping hand and stumbled back up to his feet. "Zuh…" He coughed out, "Zelda?"

Ambrose just smiled.

"What have you done!" The boy screamed, "Where is she!"

"If Princess Zelda is still alive I must congratulate her." He turned away, "We sacked the castle hours ago."

That stung. The castle conquered? The words lingered in the air, no one in the room desired to acknowledge that they were spoken moments before.

'_Conquered…taken over? This cannot be happening. This **can't** happen!_

_…It is…_

_No!_

_…give in…'_

"No." Link growled, "You're going to tell me where she is!"

"She's of non of your concern"

"Tell me!"

"No!" Ambrose's roar bounced off of the temple walls so loud they went to the heavens, "You're in no position to make demands boy! Now I suggest that you do what I say or you'll have another death to grieve on!"

_'Another death…'_

The crying Gerudo gasped, that directed Link's watery eyes back to Thea. She was no longer whispering to her friend, no longer fighting the hand on her shoulder or the knife at her throat. She was just looking at him, whether that was good or bad he didn't know. She observed his actions, her eyes still encased with fire, but he could not tell if the flaming hate was directed towards him, or her new "owner".

"Ambrose…" Link met the man's black eyes, "I won't do anything at your command."

Silence…Just two dark eyes…

"Humph…" Ambrose paced again, taking in what Link had said. His eyes searched the ground as if it held and answer.

"I'm not one of your minions Ambrose!" Link called out, small drops of blood spurting from his mouth.

He stopped. Ambrose's pale face looked at him and laughed. The smooth sound flowed up Link's spine, causing the boy to cringe. The older man reached down to his shin and produced a hidden dagger. Link had noticed the hilts along the man's waist, but he didn't think about he possibility of a hidden weapon, "No my boy…" Ambrose chuckled, "That's where you're wrong."

Ambrose's arm reached back, and with the flick of the wrist the sharp knife was sent forward, piercing through the air…

…and through the chest of the crying Gerudo…

"NO!" Thea's voice filled the temple. Her arms thrashed around, trying to grab at her friend. She fought to peel to weapon from her throat and struggled against the soldier holding her. She kicked the struggling man away and reached out to her friend, "No…" She whimpered.

That was when he saw her eyes. Those natural stone-like eyes now filled with tears, and he saw her face fall. Her eyes, the inferno they carried moments ago was dead. The fire extinguished with her free-flowing tears.

The blond girl touched her chest, and gasped; a river of blood poured from her paling lips. The top of her blue garment was now coated with blood, the stain grew as the girl took her shallow breaths. Her knees buckled and she crumbled to the floor, Thea could do nothing but collapse as well and whisper her soft words to her friend. None of that would help the girl, the actions would only give Thea false hope.

"As I said before, you will do as I say!"

Link turned to the murderer, "You." He drawled advancing towards him.

Ambrose stepped back and Link froze, the taller man dropped his head while bringing his arms closer to his chest. His face was hidden behind the dark strains of hair, and a light growl erupted from his lips. He raised his head and unleashed a great shielding red aura around his body. The color reflected off of the walls, making everything look hauntingly crimson. The aura's power reached out, away from it's host. The streams of light moved like hands, or an animal, searching for possible prey. And they lunged forward, grasping onto Link's body.

"You bastard!" He heard Thea yelling. It was impossible to know if she was cursing for him being attacked, or her friend being killed.

He screamed at the magic's touch. Heat coursed over his skin before plunging below the surface and diving into his blood streams. The heat burned up his arms, through each section of bone and piercing into his eyes before he shut them and felt the power pierce into his head.

…Blood…A sea of blood…His eyes opened and that painfully familiar site is what he envisioned.

'_…blood…I've seen this sorcery before…_

_…The Market's allywa-!_

Link screamed as the magic attacked his brain, he felt his thoughts slip away, his feelings slip away. He expected to feel himself to pass out in seconds…yet he was still there, in the temple, seeing everything in a blooded shade. He no longer held feelings for those around him.

_'Your mine!'_ Ambrose said in his mind

He didn't see it, he felt the leather satchel containing the Spiritual Stones, and the Ocarina of Time placed into his hands. The thing that was now Link gripped the objects tightly, because that was what _he_ told him to do.

_'Move to the altar, you **will** place those stones where they belong!'_ The sorcerer said.

_'I will place the stones in the altar.'_

One step, two steps, seven steps…The crimson alter before the Door of Time was now in his bloody site.

_'Do it! Now!'_ Ambrose said, along with chaotic screams that meant nothing to Link.

"Link? Link!" A familiar girl's voice called out. Link knew who it was, he knew Thea was questioning Link. He wasn't Link now, and she was nothing to him. His hands took out each stone and gazed at them in his fake crimson site. With little effort the stones were placed where they had been put the first time he opened the door. Of course, he wasn't remembering his past now.

_'You know what to do- Oh…wait you don't. Use the ocarina. Play the Song of Time' _He was told.

'_I have to play the Song of Time…'_

"Link! What are you doing!" Thea's screamed, but her voice was faded to him, "Stop! Whuh- What are you doing!"

The ocarina's mouthpiece touched his mouth.

"Stop Link!"

_'Ignore her, play the song.'_

He did. The tune he heard was scratched and unpleasant, each note seemed to cause his ears to bleed with pain. The spell wouldn't even allow him to hear the peaceful tune.

Shaking…The large door in front of him began to shake. Above him, he caught site of the large figure of the Triforce beginning to glow with sudden power. Streams of light shot out from the treasured symbol, the light brightened the great room, and the room that was revealed as the Door Of Time separated.

_'That's it…'_ Ambrose whispered, _'Go ahead kid, go inside.'_

One step, two steps, five steps. Each step bringing him up staircase beside the alter, and closer to the now opened Door Of Time.

A _scream_. The aching painful cry pierced into his tender head. Thea cried again in pain, again and again. He heard her call out something else…something familiar…"Link!"

He did not know who this "Link" was, and again he did not care.

A few more steps under his feet. He entered the newly opened room, leaving the cries and screams at his back; stepping closer to the shining platform, closer to the item atop of the platform. Evening light streamed down from above, making the mythical blade shine in its pedestal.

_'Go ahead…'_ Ambrose whispered, _'Take it…'_

One step, two steps, Link extended a hand, his fingers glowing with red light.

_'Nothing could possibly help you. Besides…She and those other seven are already dead!' _

A touch of blade…Streaming light…Darkness…Time…

**A/N Ahhh…so that mind overpowering spell thing kinda explains the weird, aggressive thoughts that went through Link's mind after the chapter where he got attacked behind the Market. Soooo… What's going to happen? Who's still alive? How much does Ganondorf play in all of this? What's running through everyone's heads? And! That one question I know you all are thinking! "Where's Navi?"**

**Peace out**


End file.
